Como Violetas en el Mar
by luna-sj
Summary: Quizás algún día caminemos por el mismo lugar, hablando sobre como un santo y una amazona se conocieron y tiempo después se enamoraron. MILOxSHAINA.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de mí**** ^^u: **

¡Hola a todos! Espero que estén bien. Aquí me tienen, una vez más, volviendo a incursionar en el genero romántico. Sé que he tenido tropiezos con este genero (ningún fic ha llegado a coronarse con un final), pero estoy dispuesta a reivindicarme. Y para esto he decidido hacer uso de los oneshot divididos en dos partes. Y para inaugurar esta saga con sabor a mermelada (XP) les presento mi más reciente trabajo: un **MiloxShaina** que espero les guste.

Así que les dejo con la primera parte (la segunda vera la luz después que actualice "Grecia"). ¡Ah! Por asuntos que ahora me da pereza explicar (XD) me vi obligada a cambiarle el nombre a mi fic "La leyenda de las tres kileraz" por "El renacer de los Génesis", sólo será por algún tiempo, luego le regresare su nombre original. Ya con esta aclaración, ahora si disfruten la lectura.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Como Violetas en el Mar**

Por Luna_sj

Si no era la acera, era el cielo azul. Lo que tenía por delante le importaba muy poco mientras caminaba por la pintoresca callezuela. A su paso las personas se volvían a observarlo, algo desconcertadas y sorprendidas. En ese pueblo jamás se había visto hombre más hermoso. El porte de su cuerpo, aun envuelto en el grueso abrigo, recordaba las esculturas griegas de la plazoleta; su mismo rostro parecía haber sido cincelado por diestros artistas. Su piel bronceada hacía pensar que provenía de tierras costeras, donde el sol imparte igualdad bruñendo la piel de los hombres. Su larga cabellera azulada, sedosamente ondulada, no parecía ser prudente en un simple mortal. Y como si eso fuera poco, su figura derrochaba una gallardía muy antigua; perteneciente a los primeros dioses.

No debía tener más de treinta años, sin embargo sus ojos azulados parecían haber despertado de muchas vidas ya. Sus pupilas eran inconmovibles, sus manos fuertes y sus pasos firmes. Por donde pasaba las cosas, incluso las personas, se hacían insignificantes; como si junto a él sólo fueran espectros de algo que nunca existió. Él en cambio había nacido con las estrellas.

Todavía era objeto de miradas curiosas cuando se detuvo frente a la única posada del pueblo. Leyó el rustico letrero y al comprobar que estaba en el lugar correcto, adelantó un par de pasos hacia la puerta. Adentro, detrás de un modesto mostrador, lo recibió un amable anciano que lo saludó como si siempre lo hubiera esperado. ¿Una señal? Tal vez. Tanta atención le hizo sonreír, sin conseguir espantar del todo la pesada nostalgia de sus ojos. Como si hubiera nacido con ella.

---Necesito una habitación por siete días –anunció–. La más grande y privada que tenga.

El anciano le ofreció la única del tercer piso; era amplia y nadie le molestaría al estar totalmente apartada de las demás. El hombre asintió por toda conformidad y recitó mecánicamente su nombre y apellidos, mientras sacaba su billetera para pagar el servicio. A la pregunta de si necesitaba ayuda con su equipaje, levantó la pequeña maleta de cuero que llevaba consigo y luego la volvió a bajar. No, no la necesitaba. El anciano lo observó detenidamente mientras firmaba el registro y sintió un escalofrió al percatarse que cargaba sobre sus hombros el mundo y todos sus pecados.

---Sígame por favor, le guiare a su habitación –le dijo.

Siempre mirando sus propios pasos, el recién llegado siguió al anciano hasta su nuevo refugio. Más que refugio, fortaleza, desde donde esperaría la culminación de su búsqueda. Si bien estaba jugando su última carta, estaba seguro que resultara lo que resultara, al final de esos siete días aquel estigma dejaría de dolerle en el pecho. Las noches dejarían de arderle en los ojos y podría, al fin, dormir en paz consigo mismo sabiendo que todo cuanto había podido hacer, lo había hecho. Tres años de viajes frustrados acabarían en esa humilde posada; irónico en verdad. Pero así era la vida: sarcástica. Hiriente a veces.

Ya adentro de la habitación, siguió con ausente atención la demostración de los servicios que le hizo el anciano: un modesto baño, un antiguo ropero, un hermoso escritorio y una confortable cama. Justo lo que esperaba. Después de permanecer por varios segundos en el centro de la habitación, los rayos de la tarde filtrándose por las cortinas del balcón le hicieron caminar hasta allí. Se detuvo al borde de las barandas y vio el paisaje campestre que se extendía hasta las orillas del mar. Hectáreas y hectáreas de sembríos; uvas en su mayoría, pero también olivos y aceitunas. Uvas… Claro, uvas para los vinos italianos, los únicos que Camus reconocía como auténticos competidores a los de su país… Respiró profundamente, llenándose los pulmones de las exuberantes fragancias. Estaba en Italia. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? No se le había ocurrido porque habían hablado tanto de un día recorrer esos viñedos, los que ahora admiraba, que en algún momento creyó que lo habían hecho en verdad y que por eso ella nunca "regresaría" a ese lugar.

---¿Necesita algo más? –escuchó que le preguntaban. Volvió el rostro y descubrió al buen anciano.

---Si –respondió, dándose vuelta para dirigirse hacia la cama. En el camino levantó la maleta que había dejado en el piso de madera. La abrió con cuidado y sacó un sobre–. Necesito que este sobre sea entregado a una persona que vive a cinco calles de aquí. Estoy dispuesto a pagar el servicio.

---Se lo pediré a mi sobrino –dijo el anciano–. Y no tiene que pagarle nada, va por cuenta de la casa. Sólo déme el nombre de la persona y su dirección exacta.

El hombre miró por un par de segundos al anciano: un padre, no, un abuelo; algo que nunca había tenido, ni tendría. Pero que, tal vez, podría ser un día. Claro, para eso primero necesitaba que ella entrara por la puerta de su más reciente fortaleza, dispuesta a amarlo. ¿Pedía mucho? Si. Pero tres años de búsqueda lo merecían, o al menos eso creía. Tres años por la felicidad del resto de su vida: una buena inversión sin duda, algo egoísta, pero buena al fin y al cabo. Además, los días a su lado le habían demostrado que su felicidad también dependía de él. Esta verdad, siendo en demasía trascendental para sus rutinarias existencias, había sido tercamente obviada por ellos. Por eso ahora él, un ex santo dorado, era peregrino en el mundo que hace mucho había dejado de amar, pero que igualmente había protegido. Ahora, que terminara andando de país en país había sido totalmente culpa suya. Aunque claro, también estaba la excelente excusa de que un guerrero al servicio de Atena no podía pensar en un futuro junto a otra persona, por la simple y extraña razón de que no tenía futuro alguno. Así que la idea de compartirlo con alguien era, evidentemente, inaplicable. Ingenuo, estúpido e innecesario para Camus de Acuario.

Sus ojos se apagaron aun más. ¿Por qué tenía que ser Camus, justamente Camus, el que le restregara esas miserias? Eran amigos ¿no? Quizá no a todas horas ni en todos lados, pero cuando ya sólo se tenían el uno al otro si que lo eran. Y se suponía que un amigo debía maquillar las desgracias de su camarada; en este caso no por incondicional afecto –pedirle eso a Camus era demasiado, él solo apreciaba lo realmente admirable, el resto podía irse a la _merde_–, sino más bien por lealtad. Pero claro, para Camus la lealtad también se ganaba, con sangre.

Pero para qué pensar en el calculador acuariano. Si ya se sentía el peor imbécil por haber recorrido medio mundo en busca de un amor estupidamente perdido, traer a la mente la expresión de "pobre ingenuo" que Camus le había puesto a su planes de reconquista le hacían quererse pegar un tiro. Y es que a los ojos del acuariano todo lo relacionada a los sentimientos incondicionales resultaba verdaderamente insufrible, casi vulgar. Por Atena, eran santos dorados: devotos fieles, rudos guerreros, incuestionables defensores e inquebrantables pilares. El amor y sus derivados era cosa de gente común, personas sin ninguna misión en el mundo: almas débiles que debían vivir arrimados a un sentimiento del que poco o nada entendían. En lastimoso resumen: patéticos ingenuos. Así de intransigente era Camus de Acuario. Sinceramente a veces daba miedo.

Una melancólica sonrisa asomó nuevamente a sus labios cuando de su abrigo sacó un lapicero. Escribió la dirección y el nombre en el mismo sobre y después de corroborar que eran correctos, se lo extendió al anciano. Que lo entregaran esa misma tarde, le pidió guardando el lapicero. Ya con la habitación sólo para él, cayó de rodillas al borde de la cama y con las manos entrelazadas, elevó una oración a su diosa, pidiendo que las cartas que contenía el sobre fueran leídas. Era cierto que tenían tres años de retrazo, pero aun contaban la historia de cómo un _tú y yo_ se había convertido en un _nosotros_, por lo tanto aun contenían su razón hecha pedazos. Porque para terminar como él había terminado, siendo un santo dorado, era necesario estar irremediablemente demente.

_**29 de Enero del 2009. **_

_Deja que te llame amor, sólo por esta vez. Cuando recibí tu llamada me dieron ganas de volar. Deseaba volar hasta ti y decirte, casi rogándote, que te adoro, que eres increíble, que después de todo te amo, y que sólo basto una palabra tuya para regresar de donde nunca debí salir. Sin embargo estuve en la terraza de mi Templo, de pie, meditabundo, con un tabaco o dos, o quizá fueron tres. Pero me quedé allí pensando y recordando cada palabra tuya, cada imagen que guardo de ti. Quizá fue mi error, en algún momento estuve seguro que me querías y aun así hice lo que hice. Sé que en algún momento debí ser más dictador, debí haberme impuesto a tu obstinación, a tus ganas de no amar, a tus silencios agónicos y miradas vacías. Pero estaba seguro que me amabas y por eso pensé que tú lo sabias, que eras conciente y a la vez dura, contigo y conmigo. Sé que debí hablar, gritar, pero en cambio me quedé callado y acepté en silencio tu partida. Me odio por eso, porque hay tantas ilusiones que llevan tu rostro, tantos momentos sin vivir arrullados por el sonido de tu voz… Me es difícil pensar que todo eso no va ser posible nunca más, y quiero rasgar todo lo que hice, regresar al pasado y rectificar mi actitud. Sé que es imposible e igual estoy siendo muy trágico e ingenuo, pero es mi dolor; la frustración de saber que a pesar de querernos, esto no puede ser.  
_

_Amor, amor que debiste ser y no fuiste… Me niego a perderte, no quiero. Quiero estar contigo porque contigo me siento completo. Sé que a estas alturas es una estupidez, pero es lo que siento. Tengo ganas de dejar todo, de olvidar todo y regresar a ser lo que antes fuimos. Me niego a resignarme, no puedo, no quiero y seguro no debo porque eres mi vida, mi gran esperanza, mi ilusión permanente. Y siempre, siempre, lo serás. _

_Te extraño, te amo, _

_Milo. _

**29 de Diciembre del 2008. **

Camus de Acuario abrió la puerta, se detuvo bajo el lintel y frunció el ceño. Toda la habitación estaba a oscuras; olía a tabaco y alcohol, había ropa regada y de la cama colgaban las sabanas. Un verdadero desastre, pero podía ser peor. Respiró hondamente y caminó hasta uno de los ventanales, sujetó las gruesas cortinas y las abrió enérgicamente. Como un milagro concedido, se hizo la luz en la habitación y la mañana fresca no tardo en instalarse hasta en el último rincón.

––¡Qué rayos! –se oyó una exclamación desde debajo de las sabanas.

––Ya casi es medio día, levántate –casi ordenó Camus. Un par de gruñidos dieron cuenta de que un hombre yacía bajo el edredón, algo que quedó comprobado cuando entre las alomadas asomó una melena azulada.

––Carajo, franchute. ¿Desde cuando eres mi maldita niñera?

––Pensé que con la salida del viernes habías tenido suficiente, pero al parecer no –comentó el francés, cruzado de brazos y recargado contra el ventanal–. Anoche volviste a salir y regresaste ya entrada la mañana…

––No empieces, Camus –le interrumpió Milo, revolviéndose entre las sabanas–. Hoy no estoy dispuesto a soportar sermones. Un maldito dolor de cabeza me esta reventando el cerebro.

––¿Sermón? Para darte un sermón primero tendría que interesarme tu estúpida vida; algo que esta lejos de suceder.

---Si no te interesa mi vida, ¿entonces qué cuerno haces acá?

---Vine a recordarte que no basta ser un santo dentro del Santuario, también hay que serlo fuera.

---¿Algo más?

---¡Por un coño, Milo, estoy hablando en serio! ¿Qué carajos sucede contigo?

Unas sonoras carcajadas se amortiguaron bajo el edredón. "Y después dices que yo soy el grosero, franchute", habló Milo. Parecía divertido con la situación. Camus recuperó su inmutabilidad, escondiendo de si mismo la frustración que le causaba la escena, y decidió irse al comprender que todas sus palabras se toparían con la ironía de su camarada. Aioria ya le había advertido que perdería su tiempo yendo a Escorpio, pero él no había querido creerlo, no después de recordar que era el mejor y tal vez el único amigo de Milo.

El ruido del portazo taladró el ya maltratado cerebro de Milo. Otra vez todo fue silencio en la habitación principal de Escorpio. Otra vez Milo se sintió solo, algo bueno para dormir, pero no para vivir. Pero mejor no pensaba que con la resaca ya tenía bastante. Volvió a acomodarse entre las sabanas y no tardó en quedarse dormido, algo que resultaba increíble teniendo en cuenta su atroz dolor de cabeza. ¿Beneficios de ser un santo dorado? Digamos que si. La superioridad de la elite dorada iba, en definitiva, desde lo más vulgar hasta lo más trascendental.

Despertó ya entrada la noche y lo primero que hizo fue buscar un analgésico, luego se dio un duchazo y finalmente se vistió para salir nuevamente. Esta vez sólo en busca de aire fresco y un sitió tranquilo donde fumar un par de cigarrillos. Con esa idea abandonó su Templo y bajó hasta el Coliseo, topándose en el camino con dos santos: DM y Afrodita. Por Zeus y toda su problemática prole, ¿tenían que ser justo ellos?

––¿Con dolor de cabeza, Milo? –lo saludó DM.

––Agradece que somos discretos, Escorpio –le siguió Afrodita–. Pero no creas que lo hacemos por ti, es sólo que sería vergonzoso escuchar murmuraciones sobre uno de nosotros.

Vaya, vaya. Allí, justo frente a él, estaban los dos santos más hipócritas del Santuario dándole una lección de moral. Las cosas que, supuestamente, tenía que soportar en nombre de Atena. Lamentablemente él nunca había asimilado muy bien la palabra "soportar"; lo había intentado si, hace mucho tratando de ser un buen aprendiz, pero el asunto había terminado produciéndole urticaria. Tanto así que al final tuvo que mandar al otro mundo a su maestro. No se sentía orgulloso de ello. De hecho, le parecía repugnante que un aprendiz matara a su maestro, pero digamos que el suyo no era de los que merecían vivir. Pero no era momento para reflexionar sobre esos incidentes; era momento de devolverles el veneno a DM y Afrodita. Y sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo.

---¿Es mi imaginación o últimamente los veo juntos en todos lados?

---¡Maldito bastardo! –exclamó DM furioso–. ¿Qué mierda tratas de insinuar?

---¿Insinuar? –Sonrió Milo–. Vamos, DM, yo sólo hice una pregunta.

---Pues mide tus preguntas –escupió Afrodita.

---Y ustedes midan sus lenguas o un día de estos tendrán que buscarles reemplazos.

---¿Es una amenaza? –sonrió, cínico, Piscis.

---Si, es una amenaza –le devolvió la sonrisa Milo–. Ahora con su permiso me retito, no sin antes decirles que cuando lo decidan pueden contar conmigo para apadrinar la boda. Para que vean que no soy rencoroso.

---¡Hijo de puta! ¡Te haré tragar tus palabras! –gritó iracundo DM. El altercado le habría resbalado a Milo de no ser porque al llegar a Aries, su sonrisa cínica se dio contra la serena de Mu. El santo del primer Templo había escuchado, sin querer, su colorido intercambio de ideas con Piscis y Cáncer, y en ese momento lo veía con expresión impávida, casi benevolente.

Milo tragó saliva ante esa digna figura. Era desconcertante, pero siempre trataba de mostrar su lado más decente frente al lemuriano. Que los demás supieran sus faltas fuera del Santuario le llegaba realmente al cuerno, pero que Mu se topara con su lado oscuro le hacía retorcerse de culpa. Debía ser porque entre todos los santos dorados, sólo la opinión de él valía a la hora de asignarles un perfil de comportamiento. Digamos que sólo el ariano tenía la suficiente autoridad ética-neutral para hacerlo. Todos los demás juzgaban desde su propio dilema existencial.

---Buenas noches, Milo –lo saludó, para variar amablemente–. ¿Todo bien?

---Más o menos –le respondió Milo, bastante incomodo–. Disculpa por…

---No importa. A veces DM puede ser impertinente. Pero sería bueno que evitaras confrontarlo.

---Me pides demasiado, Mu, pero tratare. Ahora si me disculpas tengo que alejarme de los Doce Templos o el analgésico que tomé para mi dolor de cabeza no surtirá efecto.

Mu asintió con una leve sonrisa y se hizo a un lado para permitirle el paso. Ya libre de las sombras sagradas de ese fin de mundo, Milo cruzó el Coliseo sin detenerse a mirar quién estaba de turno esa noche, siguiendo de largo hasta llegar a unas construcciones en ruina. Fumar entre sus columnas cuarteadas le producía un placer extraño, además le libraba de todas sus obligaciones, pues hasta allí nadie más se acercaba y por lo tanto nadie le recordaba que cuesta arriba estaba su razón de existir: el Templo de Escorpio.

Se adentró entre los bloques de caliza arrumados por el tiempo y lentamente se fue fundiendo con la historia del lugar. Unos cuantos pasos más y estaría por fin disfrutando, recargado contra una roca, el calor del cigarro viajando por su garganta. Rodeó un pilar a punto de derrumbarse y respiró hondamente de camino a su roca favorita, buscando en el bolsillo de su casaca el encendedor y la cajetilla de cigarrillos. Al momento de sacarlos sus llaves resbalaron por un lado del bolsillo y terminaron enterradas en la arena. Murmuró un par de palabrotas y se inclinó para recogerlas; ya las había tomado cuando al levantar levemente el rostro, divisó entre las sombras una silueta encogida. Frunció el ceño y lentamente se incorporó; sin creer que alguien más visitara _su_ refugió. Sea quien fuera, lo echaría a patadas. No estaba dispuesto a compartir ese lugar con absolutamente nadie.

Con esta idea sacó a relucir su más amenazante expresión y se acercó con paso firme hasta donde el intruso se encontraba. Ya iba a soltar una palabrota cuando, por Atena, se dio cuenta que no se trataba de un intruso, sino de _una_ intrusa. Sería difícil explicar cómo había corregido su primera percepción considerando que bajo la vigilia de la luna un hombre y una mujer no se distinguían con facilidad. Mucho menos en semejante posición de encogimiento. Sin embargo él había sentido un pinchazo –¿o sería una estocada?– que frenó sus pasos en seco al sentirse vulnerable por algo inexplicable pero terriblemente amenazante. Semejante sensación le habría hecho ponerse en guardia al tratarse de un hombre, pero en cambio lo congeló en un instante de desconcierto.

Una amazona. La intrusa era una amazona. ¿Cuál de todas? Imposible saberlo con esa espantosa mascara cubriendo el perfil de su rostro. Él, en su absoluto desinterés por los rangos menores, sabía de la existencia de esas guerreras en el Santuario. De hecho, se había cruzado con alguna en más de una ocasión, pero, indolente y arrogante como decían que era, había pasado de frente sin invertir mirada alguna para la chica en cuestión.

Desde que tenía uso de razón sabía que en su mundo existían mujeres y amazonas; las primeras fascinantes hasta la imprudencia, las segundas peligrosas hasta el tedio. Y vaya surte la suya, en ese momento una de éstas ultimas se encontraba a menos de dos metros de él. Pero eso no era lo peor de su infortunado encuentro. Lo peor era que ella estaba sumergida en un charco de sufrimiento. Su alma, o lo que sea que le permitiera existir por encima de la vulgar materia, estaba lastimosamente desgarrada. Cómo lo sabía le era imposible explicar, simplemente lo sabía. Lo sentía; y, de alguna forma o por alguna razón, le dolía.

---Una amazona a estas horas y en este lugar, demasiado imprudente para mi gusto –habló.

Un sobresalto erizó la piel de la guerrera al saberse descubierta. Esa voz, grave y amenazante, la había escuchado antes. Por un instante se negó a creer que se tratara de él, del déspota y arrogante hombre que miraba por encima del hombro a sus menores: Milo de escorpio. Definitivamente la vida se hacía cada día más insufrible; no bastaba que su cuerpo y mente estuvieran escurriendo restos de vida, sino también tenía que soportar el desden de un honorable santo dorado. Porque no necesitaba voltearse para ser testigo de su pedantería; sobre su espalda sentía su dura mirada escrutándola, prácticamente reduciéndola a cenizas.

---¿Y bien? ¿No vas a decir nada, amazona? –Volvió a escucharlo, esta vez más cerca. Se incorporó y sin fuerzas para confrontarlo, se quedó de pie dándole la espalda. No había sido el mejor día de su vida y sólo quería que terminara.

---No sé que esperas que diga, pero sea lo que sea, tómalo por dicho.

Milo frunció el ceño: ¿era su imaginación o acababan de mandarlo al quinto infierno? La osadía en verdad le había tomado desprevenido. Intentó hacer o decir algo, pero la amazona fue más rápida y de un salto se impulsó hasta las sombras y finalmente se esfumó. "¡Carajo!", escupió el santo. Esa mocosa si que había pecado de atrevida. Pero las cosas no se quedarían así. Ya vería.

_**17 de Diciembre del 2008: **_

_Posiblemente esto no debió empezar así. No debiste fingir y yo no debí ser tan comprensivo. Es verdad, no fue un buen inicio, al menos no el que imagine… Estoy escuchando una canción antigua y siempre que tengo su melodía en los oídos, no se porqué, tú llegas o surges de repente, como si hubieras estado siempre dentro de mi. Esa música más tu imagen me lleva lejos, a un lugar inmaterial. Allí no hay principio ni fin, como lo nuestro. Allí todo esta lleno de tu risa, de tu mirada y de tus gestos._

_Imagino que mi vida a tu lado sería como ese lugar. Y yo hombre, ser humano, rodeado de todo tu ser, tu carne y tu espíritu. Sé que existe ese lugar, a tu lado. Con tu compañía podría hacerlo real. Es por esa ilusión que tengo ganas de dejarlo todo, de olvidar toda mi vida que no te incluya y empezar otra vez; como debimos empezar: yo conquistándote, tú intransigente; yo conquistándote, tú menos intransigente; yo conquistándote, tú cediendo; yo amándote, tú queriéndome; yo adorándote, tú amándome. Así debimos empezar, como cualquier pareja empieza. Pero no, no empezamos así. ¡Y cómo hacerlo si no somos como cualquier pareja! No empezamos así porque, creo, somos distintos al mundo entero. Necesitamos embrollarlo todo, para que todo tenga más significado; para saber realmente que yo te necesito y quizás tú me necesites, que yo te amo sobre todas las cosas y tú algún día me amaras. Somos raros y me siento orgulloso de ello, porque me hace creer, realmente creer, que aun podemos llegar a ese lugar soñado, y eso es algo a lo que no quiero renunciar. No quiero olvidarlo y mucho menos fingir que no puede pasar. Quiero tener una esperanza y luchar por ella. Por eso siempre que pueda te diré que te amo y te extraño. Sé que es amor y por eso siempre estaré dispuesto a dejarlo todo por ti, por intentar algo, porque puede que en ese "algo" quepa toda la felicidad que espero de esta vida. Y sabes qué más, aunque no quieras te considerare mi mujer, mi tierna y dulce y perversa y cruel y encantadora mujer._

_Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y no quiero perderte. Pienso que no es hora de buscar culpables, es hora de ver, de intentar que esto no se pierda. Aunque al final terminemos heridos, no podemos dejar que esto se muera o se olvide. _

_Te amo,_

_Milo._

**01 de Enero de 1998. **

Era increíble como pasaba el tiempo para el escorpión; como un estanque en el que se sumergía, exploraba su pequeño mundo acuático aguantando la respiración, ocupado en hacer todo cuanto podía hasta que simplemente ya no resistía más y salía a la superficie en busca de una bocanada de aire. Entonces veía a su alrededor y se daba cuenta que mientras él se esforzaba bajo el agua, arriba la vida había continuado. Los días se habían hecho semanas y las semanas meses. Y él, embotado de responsabilidades, no había sido parte de eso. No había disfrutado de los frescos amaneceres, de las reflexivas tardes, ni de las nostálgicas noches. Porque al final sólo era esclavo de una causa que, pisoteando sus más profundos deseos, trataba de defender lo indefendible.

---Mi vida por la de los demás –pensó en voz alta.

A esa simple frase se resumía su existencia. Era un santo dorado, un servidor. Un mortal que hacía la diferencia en un mundo que creaba individuos idénticos. Por eso, ah temprana edad, lo habían aislado del mundo exterior. Su vida valía demasiado como para dejarla en manos de escuetos mortales, que lejos de ayudarlo a escalar la cuesta que sería su existencia, lo hundirían en absurdas cotidianidades domésticas. Eh ahí la razón de la muerte de su madre y la desaparición de su padre: un santo dorado no nacía para ser hijo.

---Así que sólo me queda existir –concluyó con un hondo resoplido.

El santo se encontraba sentado en las segundas escalinatas del Coliseo. Toda la tarde había estado patrullando los alrededores y en ese momento se permitía un descanso. En el centro de la arena, dos aspirantes a armaduras plateadas se enfrentaban, según él, en insípida pelea. Definitivamente las nuevas generaciones dejaban mucho que desear. Para él, más allá de justificar sus propias existencias, entrenar a unos pobres niños no tenía mayor sentido. Los dioses ya se habían cansado de jugar a conquistar el mundo y ocupaban su tiempo en cosas más productivas, como decidir quién mandaba sobre quién, porque con eso de que en el cielo también se debía respetar la diversidad cultural la hegemonía del Olimpo se veía amenazada.

Pero si en cielo el panorama era desalentador, en la tierra era intolerable. Los humanos seguían haciendo de las suyas y contra su estupidez no había poder sobrenatural que sirviera. No importaba mucho tampoco, al menos no para los guerreros atenienses. Ellos habían hecho su parte, y en todo caso su jurisdicción no cubría idioteces mortales, a menos que éstas fueran una amenaza global.

---¿Analizando la posibilidad de tener un aprendiz, Milo?

Regresó de sus pensamientos y vio que a su lado se había detenido Aioria de Leo.

---Creo que ya te había dicho que primero muerto, de nuevo.

---Me lo habías dicho, pero pensé que era una más de tus pataletas.

El león dorado se ganó una mirada de hartazgo. Pero lejos de retirarse, se dejó caer con pesadez en el primer escalón y desde allí comentó lo extremadamente gratificante que podía ser guiar una pequeña alma con ambiciones de grandeza. Milo escuchó la perorata deseando que un rayo le partiera a su compañero de armas; la palabra "maestro" le caía como un bloque de cemento en su ya cansado cuerpo. En verdad no entendía como sus compañeros se rebajaban a entrenar niñatos que más que aprendices, parecían señoritas sabelotodos. Estaba distraído con esos nada fraternales sentimientos cuando "algo" llamó su atención.

---¿Quién es? –le preguntó a su compañero. Aioria giró el rostro para observarlo, descubriendo el punto exacto donde sus ojos estaban anclados.

---Shaina de Ofiuco. Pensé que la conocías.

---Había escuchado su nombre.

---Es una de las amazonas más fuertes; una excelente maestra también.

---Y una insolente.

Aioria se volvió a mirar a su compañero y ya no lo encontró.

*** –*– ***

Shaina de Ofiuco, harta y aburrida como estaba por esos días, iba por todos lados sin quedarse quieta en ninguno. Se sentía triste, frustrada y vacía. Triste porque de pronto su vida había caído en una abominable rutina; frustrada porque la resignación iba contra su orgullo; y vacía porque no conseguía olvidar. Olvidar aquello que nunca supo manejar, pero que la hizo sentirse útil para algo más que matar. Había querido creer que era orgullo, uno muy terco y constante, pero los años le habían demostrado que en verdad era dolor. Lo peor era que en toda su dignidad de guerrera no sabía como enfrentarse a eso. Porque ella había sentido todo tipo de dolores, algunos que la llegaron a doblegar hasta el desmayo, pero de golpe y sin humillarla. Sin embargo éste calaba hondo en sus extrañas, sometiéndola lentamente.

Se sentía herida como mujer. Marín, incluso June, se sabían amadas; sabían que los días alejadas de los hombres que les robaban el sueño les dolían tanto a ellas como a ellos, y eso justificaba cualquier calvario. Lo que no pasaba con ella. Había querido creer que no le importaba, que había nacido con la misión de servir a Atena y que todo lo demás era sinónimo de estorbo. Sin embargo, cuando estaba sola y con la noche a cuestas, se preguntaba si en ella había algo malo, algo que la incapacitara de amar y ser amada. Una noche incluso había corrido al baño y se había desvestido frente al pequeño espejo del recinto; estudiando su cuerpo en busca de algo imperfecto o poco atractivo. No halló nada; o más bien, encontró todo lo que una mujer debía tener. Entonces el problema no era su físico, aun más; pensarlo había sido estúpido, pues sólo una mente estúpida limitaría su abstracción a la frívola carne. ¿Entonces dónde estaba el problema?

---El respeto no es precisamente tu virtud, Ofiuco –escuchó una voz. Sorprendida, salió de su ensimismamiento y sus ojos buscaron con apremio. Cuando halló al dueño de la voz, simplemente no lo pudo creer. Se trataba de Milo de Escorpio.

El santo, recargando en una columna, sonrió con sorna al imaginar sus ojos abiertos de par en par. Era curioso, incluso desconcertante, pero casi podía ver a través de la fría máscara plateada. Tan transparente y familiar le resultaba, que cuando la amazona invirtió toda su fuerza de voluntad para regresar del desconcierto, él sintió que acababa de meterse en terrenos poco explorados.

---¿Acaso me haz seguido? –le preguntó ella.

---Cuidado, amazona, estás hablando con tu superior.

---Con mi superior que se pasa de fisgón.

Milo le iba a devolver la estocada, pero lo pensó mejor y concluyó que nada ganaba peleando con ella. En realidad nada ganaba estando en ese lugar. Aun así habría jurado que no se imaginaba en otra parte, lejos de ella. Con esa extraña sensación se le quedó mirando, al principio escéptico de su propio comportamiento, luego medio hipnotizado por la imagen de un ave herida a los pies de un predador. Ella era el ave y él el predador. Sabía que podía darle el golpe final; bastaba una mirada o una palabra desdeñosa para terminar de hundirla. Sin embargo, y contrario a sus instintos, tanto poder le dio miedo y se quedó paralizado.

Pero mientras el predador se debatía en matar o no, el ave se encogía interiormente al saberse herida y descubierta. Esta vez no escaparía, y tal vez era mejor así. Hace mucho que esperaba una razón, para el mundo; una excusa, para ella, para echar todo por tierra y salir huyendo de ese pedazo de existencia. Ya había dado todo cuanto tenía y permanecer allí carecía de sentido. Ya no servia a la causa de su diosa estando conciente de que por ella había perdido todo cuanto había deseado. Si quería evitar su inminente muerte en vida tenía que alejarse, de todo y de todos.

---La otra noche –habló Milo de pronto–… ¿Qué hacías en ese lugar?

La pregunta había llegado como una invitación de consuelo, o al menos eso le pareció a ella, que con el corazón desbocado miró como el santo había desterrado de su rostro la arrogancia y en su lugar mostraba una mezcla de sobrecogimiento y ternura.

---No… es de tu incumbencia.

Y lo dijo dudosa, como si no creyera sus propias palabras. Su corazón saltaba en su pecho en extraña danza de fascinación y miedo, expandiendo por su cuerpo un vértigo agradable. Jamás, en ningún ser humano, ni siquiera en un dios, había visto tanto brillo como el que Milo proyectaba en ese momento. Ante esos ojos azulados, que la observaban con docilidad, sintió ganas de llorar. Quería acurrucarse contra ese amplio pecho para dejar que el peso de su alma se escurriera en forma de lágrimas, con esos fuertes brazos rodeándola. Profesándole protección.

---No sé qué haz venido a buscar y tampoco me interesa –volvió a hablar, luchando con ella misma. De pronto había recordado que era el arrogante escorpión quien le había inspirado ese torbellino de sensaciones–. Hazme un favor y desaparece, Escorpio.

Fue como si a Milo le sacaran de un trance. Había estado caminando entre brumas, perdido en unos ojos que jamás había visto, pero que sin embargo conocía muy bien. Los había visto llorar, cerrarse en busca de un sueño ansiado y abrirse al no hallarlo. Estaban sufriendo y él podía sentirlo. Como si una parte de él sufriera con ella. Ese sentimiento, sumado a su voz pidiéndole desaparecer, lo devolvió al presente, confundido y… asustado.

---¿Por qué crees que puedes hablarme así, amazona? –escupió con autentico enfado.

---Sólo quiero que me dejes en paz.

---¿Y quién dice que a mí me interesa prolongar este tedioso encuentro? Ahora mismo me largo.

Dio un resoplido y se irguió para empezar a caminar, sin poder evitar verla por última vez. ¿En qué estaría pensando? Bufó una vez más y se alejó a pasos firmes del lugar.

_**22 de Noviembre del 2008: **_

_Quisiera decir que después de todo no te amo y no siento necesidad de ti, pero es imposible. Cada vez que imagino un te quiero o un te amo viniendo de ti, simplemente me vuelvo loco. Empiezo a imaginarnos a los dos en algún lugar del mundo. Empiezo a ver por tus ojos y a escuchar por tus oídos. Empiezo a querer vivir y sentir por tu cuerpo. Hay algo en ti que me llama, un algo que me hace querer romper con mi realidad._

_Ayer estuve en una playa y allí había un malecón muy bonito, con restaurantes cerca del mar. Había también unos increíbles hoteles, todos como castillos o como moles de cemento. Fui hasta ese lugar para olvidarte, pero lo único que hice fue anhelarte. Mientras paseaba por la playa nos imagine caminando solos, de la mano como enamorados. Tú tan lejos de Italia y yo tan lejos de Grecia. Me imagine preguntándonos qué harían en ese momento nuestros amigos. Pensé que sentiríamos nostalgia de aquellos mundos de los que siempre quisimos huir, pero que sin embargo extrañaríamos. Recordaríamos la primera vez que nos vimos de verdad, cuando nos dimos cuenta de que siempre nos estuvimos buscando, y comentaríamos que la vida a veces es muy inesperada e irónica, porque casi siempre se encapricha con lo imposible. Hablaríamos y recordaríamos caminando por la orilla de ese gran charco que es el Atlántico. Quizás algún día eso pueda ser real. Quizás algún día caminemos por el mismo lugar, hablando sobre como un santo y una amazona se conocieron y tiempo después se enamoraron; de como, de esa forma tan rara como hacían ellos las cosas, pudieron vivir acompañándose entre estrellas y dioses._

_Extrañándote, _

_Milo_

**22 de Febrero de 2008.**

Milo había estado distraído buscando en el recinto alguna señal de la reunión anterior, como si se tratara de la pista definitiva que lo conduciría directo al criminal. Quería acusarlo y mandarlo al paredón sin mediación alguna; se lo merecía y nadie le haría cambiar de opinión. Pero para su desgracia, o fortuna, no encontró nada acusable. Todo estaba limpio y ordenado como de costumbre, algo que le frustró aun más. Era un sabotaje, un acto de alta traición, y él no tenía las pruebas suficientes para levantar los cargos. Nada con que reclamar semejante desplante. Pero lo peor no era eso, sino que no entendía por qué le jodía tanto el asunto; estaba seguro que la famosa reunión había resultado como una visita a la abuelita enferma. Tal vez era eso, claro; Camus había querido evitarle la insufrible noche. Quería creerlo en verdad, pensar que el francés le había ahorrado el mal rato en nombre de la amistad.

---No te invitamos porque creímos que tendrías cosas más interesantes que hacer.

¿Creímos? ¿Entonces había más de un implicado?: el escorpión giró sobre sus talones y se topó con la fría expresión de su camarada. Y la odio. La odio tanto que deseo borrársela a golpes. Pero se contuvo. No podía dejarse llevar por la rabia y demostrar su frustración. Esconderla sería, en definitiva, la mejor forma de darle vuelta a la situación. Y si de esconder se trataba, pues nadie mejor que él; el maestro del camuflaje emocional. Además, y analizándolo bien, sus compañeros eran lastimosamente trasparentes. Pensar que de esa manera le iban a cobrar todos sus desplantes era ridículo hasta las carcajadas. Si hasta pena ajena le daba. Aunque también se sorprendió y, por qué no, se admiró: no imaginaba que su aptitud les importara tanto como para armarle semejante jaleo. Y Camus, pobre Camus, era el corresponsal de la campaña pro-remisión-Escorpio. Porque en el colmo de lo melodramático los honorables –y supuestamente ya inseparables– santos dorados, sentían que lo estaban perdiendo.

¿Pero a qué se debía semejante drama? Pues a que Milo ya no era más el joven de paporreteadas ilusiones de cambiar el mundo, de hacerlo un lugar mejor para todos. Incluso para ellos. De luchar, hasta quemar su último aliento, por un ideal tan abstracto como deslumbrante; sin importar que en el camino derramara su propia humanidad. No, ya no era más ese joven. Ahora era una mezcla inexorable de tedio y rendición. Y no podían culparlo, de hecho, ni siquiera podían reclamárselo, por muy hermanos suyos que se consideraran.

---Hicieron bien –concluyó–. Me habría resultado tedioso buscar una disculpa creíble.

---Milo… –Camus, en toda su inmutabilidad, no cabía en su indignación–. No entiendes que…

---Ustedes son los que no entienden, francés. Si tanto les gusta vivir en el pasado; rodeados de este lugar detenido en el tiempo, pues háganlo, pero no cuenten conmigo. Allá afuera yo tengo más cosas por las que vivir y no pienso renunciar a ellas ahora que puedo tenerlas.

El "francés", como lo llamaba Milo cuando quería restregarle algo más que ironía, sintió que en ese momento bien podría matar a su compañero. Pero lamentablemente hace unos días se había aprobado una norma que les obligaba a respetar la vida de sus compañeros de rango. Frustrante en verdad, pero el acuariano no estaba para ir contra reglas oficiales y terminar sentenciado también a muerte; no por él, sino por su diosa. Atena ya tenía suficiente de peleas, irónico tomando en cuenta que era una diosa de Guerra.

---Si tú no quieres intentarlo es tú problema –dijo al fin, bastante harto–. Nadie te va a obligar a nada.

––Tampoco podrían –le restregó Milo. Miró una vez más el curioso reloj del recinto, uno en forma de alforja, y dio media vuelta para irse. Salió de Acuario y bajó los escalones con dirección a su Templo, pensando dormir temprano. Pero al llegar y respirar su aire solitario, decidió caminar un poco.

Todo estaba de cabeza. Su vuelta a la tierra había sido, sin duda, un error de piedad de Atena, porque una cosa era regresarlos de la muerte y otra muy distinta era darles una vida. Y su diosa, en toda su misericordia, había hecho lo primero ignorando que luego no podría hacer lo segundo. No era su culpa por supuesto, Ella sólo hacía lo que le dictaba su corazón; y su corazón, puro y compasivo como ninguno, muchas veces le dictaba mal. Nada reprochable, era apenas una niña, una muy dulce y despistada cuando de captar lo elemental se trataba. Ahora, que pasara mucho tiempo con los santos de Bronce ya era otra cosa, porque sin hablar ni pensar mal, esos muchachos, siendo los héroes que eran, estaban lejos de ganarse el premio a la percepción. Los pobres eran patéticamente ingenuos. Hablar con ellos era como hablar con un disco rayado: protegeremos este mundo aun con nuestras vidas. Una frase tan básica para un santo en ellos sonaba absurda. Y que lo disculpara Camus, pero su aprendiz dejaba mucho que desear con su reducido pensamiento.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado hasta el lugar que consideraba su refugio. Se recargó contra su roca preferida y buscó en el bolsillo de su casaca. Hace días no fumaba y suponía que se merecía eso al menos; un cigarrillo, o tal vez dos.

––No deberías fumar esas cosas –escuchó atrás de él. Habría girado el rostro, pero le dio pereza y se limitó a mirar de reojo, sólo un segundo, para después regresar la vista al frente.

––En mis veintitrés años de vida eh hecho lo que eh querido; aun yendo en contra de los mandatos de mi maestro: ¿por qué escucharía las palabras de una simple amazona?

––Tu bienestar no me preocupa, si es lo que piensas, Escorpio. –Shaina, que había estado sentada en la cúpula de un pilar, bajó de un salto al suelo–. Pero mi padre murió por…

––No me interesa lo que le ocurrió a tu padre, Ofiuco.

Un cuchillo, eso fue lo que sintió Shaina ante esas palabras. Quiso llorar, pero se contuvo, no iba a hacerlo delante de él. Respiró profundamente tragándose su dolor y dio media vuelta para regresar a la aldea de las amazonas. Milo la sintió alejarse mientras encendía el primer cigarro de la noche. Aspiró, el humo se filtró por su garganta y recorrió sus entrañas; aspiró otra vez, pensando repetir el proceso de envenenamiento voluntario, pero se vio interrumpido por unos ojos tristes y un remordimiento punzante le hizo expulsar el humo.

––¡Carajo! –exclamó impotente, y con asco lanzó el cigarro muy lejos. De pronto estaba furioso con él mismo. Un par de palabrotas más y se sorprendió corriendo detrás de la amazona.

La alcanzó en los perímetros del Coliseo, que a esas horas de la noche estaba desolado y silencioso, y sin pensarlo la tomó por el brazo y la hizo detenerse. Por instinto ella rechazó el contacto, con un jalón, girando molesta. Pero su sangre se heló cuando entre las penumbras reconoció la mirada de Milo. Cuando se recobró de la sorpresa, retrocedió e intentó verse amenazante, sin lograrlo pues la expresión del santo continuó infranqueable, porque aun después de haber corrido tras ella, seguía siendo un santo dorado y ella una simple amazona.

––Escorpio…

––Discúlpame.

––¿Qué?

––No debí decir eso de tu padre. Discúlpame.

El cielo negro, sin luna, esa noche parecía más próximo a la tierra. Hacía frió y el aire se sentía pesado por la humedad que pululaba en el ambiente, señal de que el invierno se acercaba inexorablemente. Después de la inesperada disculpa, Shaina no había podido dar cuenta de vida al permanecer inmóvil frente al santo. Milo tampoco había vuelto a emitir sonido alguno. Luego de aquel primer encuentro en las ruinas, no había día en que sus pasos no se cruzaran. En todos lados y a todas horas, sus miradas se topaban. Ellos fingían indiferencia y seguían su camino sin intercambiar palabra alguna. Estos encuentros sin embargo no eran cosa de esos días; habían sucedido una y otra vez durante los últimos quince años, sólo que ellos recién eran concientes de la existencia del otro.

––¿Y bien? –Rompió el silencio el santo–. ¿Me disculpas?

Shaina regresó de sus pensamientos.

––Como quieras.

––Entonces estoy disculpado –dijo él, y dio media vuelta.

Mientras lo veía alejarse, la amazona se preguntó quién era en realidad Milo de Escorpio. En el Santuario no había reunión donde no se le mencionara, ya sea para alabarlo por su impecable desempeño, o para criticarlo por su supuesto libertinaje. Nadie sin embargo estaba seguro de nada respecto a él, pues para todos su persona resultaba inalcanzable, por asuntos de respeto con los de su mismo rango y miedo con los de menores.

_**23 de Octubre de 2008: **_

_No sé cómo llegamos a querernos, y tampoco cómo es que queriéndonos no estamos juntos. Supongo que ambos somos culpables. Tú por tu maldita necesidad de sentirte independiente, poderosa; y yo por mi miedo a ser sólo un escape para ti. Por eso quiero que te equivoques, para que sepas que realmente me quieres… Para que cuando estemos juntos nunca más me dejes. Igual tal vez son sólo excusas, tuyas y mías. _

_Aun así quiero que sepas que yo te amo sabiendo que no estaremos juntos por ahora, te amo sabiendo que puedes encontrar a alguien más, te amo siendo conciente que siempre preferirás Italia a Grecia. Te amo dándote la potestad de reclamarme, ser irónica y cruel con tus palabras; de reprocharme todas las veces que estoy con alguien que no eres tú. Me lo merezco. Ódiame, pero, por favor, ten siempre en cuenta que detrás de todos mis errores está la frustración de traicionarme a mi mismo cuando estrecho un cuerpo que no es el tuyo. De alguna manera te pertenezco y digo esto porque en todo este tiempo mi único anhelo ah sido que me ames. _

_Siempre supe que este día llegaría, pero nunca imagine que dolería tanto. Quisiera decir que hay alguna solución, pero no la hay, al menos no por ahora. Escriba lo que escriba, tú te iras y con eso yo moriré, una vez más. Ya estoy muriendo, de a poco, al pensar que uno de estos días despertarás lejos de mí ya sin amarme, y todo lo que vivimos te parecerá absurdo. Te arrepentirás de las palabras que me dijiste hoy y ya no le encontraras sentido a lo nuestro. O, con lo impredecible que eres, despertaras amándome más que nunca y lloraras al pensar que pudimos estar juntos, que podemos o que podremos. _

_Despiertes como despiertes, quiero que sepas que aun me derrites con toda tu ternura guardada, con las incongruencias de tus sentimientos y con toda esa maldita manía de negar todas las sensaciones que hago nacer en ti. Porque así eres tú, cariño, insustancial a la hora de amarme. Yo en cambio te amo siempre, a todas horas y en todos los lugares. Me levanto todos los días estando seguro de que es a ti a quien quiero entregar mi vida, porque aunque hoy nos separemos, juro por Atena que en algún futuro estaremos juntos. Pero ahora nos toca darle tiempo al tiempo, para que con los golpes de la vida nos terminemos de convencer que estamos hechos el uno para el otro y que por lo tanto nos necesitamos. Hasta que llegué un día en que el amor nos ahogue y debamos dejarlo todo para ir por el otro. Yo esperare ese día, con toda mi alma y todo mi cuerpo. _

_Empezando a esperar,_

_Milo. _

**23 de Marzo del 2008.**

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que Shaina escuchó, incrédula, la disculpa que Milo le pidió. No lo había vuelto a ver después de esa noche, pero su voz todavía resonaba en sus oídos. Su mente, insufrible como andaba por esos días, más de una vez le había sorprendido evocando la imagen del escorpión dorado. Como en ese preciso momento; mientras tenía al Mediterráneo bailando delante de ella, con sus calidas aguas floreciendo bajo el sol de la tarde.

Era un paisaje de ensueño no había duda de ello, sin embargo a los ojos de la amazona carecía de realismo. Como un bello cuadro tras una vitrina. No quería ser dramática, pero la vida había dejado de ser agradable hace mucho tiempo. Todo era absurdo y monótono; incluso aquel dolor que tiempo atrás le hacía sentir en una ruleta rusa, ahora era parte de sus días. Su molestia había dejado de importarle; estaba ahí y punto. Era una realidad patética, pero era la única que tenía viviendo bajo el juramento de guerrera. Un juramento que después de haberse anunciado el fin de las Guerras Santas le resultaba incoherente. Se suponía, pensando optimistamente, que su presencia era necesaria por la constante amenaza de guerra; ahora bien, esa amenaza después de la derrota definitiva de Hades había pasado a ser historia, por tanto la conclusión lógica sería que su presencia ya no era necesaria. Qué hacía allí entonces era algo que ni ella misma entendía, pero suponía que se debía al miedo que le inspiraba enfrentar el mundo. En el Santuario, mal que bien, vivía rodeada por una realidad; una que la protegía de la incertidumbre de casi tener dieciocho años y no ser nada a los ojos del exigente mundo exterior.

Dieciocho años, esa era otra cosa que le arruinaba la existencia. Nadie sería capaz de entender lo aborrecible que le resultaba sumarle un año más a su vida, y, premiada como andaba esos días, esa medianoche tendría que hacerlo. Si, era víspera de su odioso cumpleaños; motivo suficiente para estar deprimida. Y de hecho lo estaba. Por eso había ido a ese lugar, porque las cuatro paredes de su habitación la ahogaban al punto de hacerle pensar en la manera más sencilla y menos dramática de reclamar su libertad. Este último pensamiento le provocó un escalofrío: definitivamente había llegado a detestar el Santuario.

––Debes ser masoquista para todavía estar aquí –se dijo a si misma.

––¿Ahora hablas sola? –una voz le sobresaltó. Enojada por el susto, se dio vuelta dispuesta a romperle la cara al bastardo que había osado hablarle, sin embargo no pudo ni respirar cuando vio que el bastardo en cuestión era nada más y nada menos que Milo de Escorpio. El santo parecía divertido, no como un común mortal, sino más bien como el hombre que había regresado de la muerte, es decir, un ser superior en todo el sentido de la palabra. Sonrió y dueño de aquella seguridad que le hacía ser amo y señor de toda situación, caminó hacia ella.

––Voy a creer que vives detrás de mí, Ofiuco –le dijo–: primero en las ruinas y ahora aquí; ambos lugares considerados mis refugios secretos, pero que sin embargo tú insistes en frecuentar.

Shaina, sorprendida aun, no supo qué responder a semejante majadería. Ahora resultaba que ella, ¡ella!, vivía detrás de él, cuando era él quien se le atravesaba en todos lados. Como si no tuviera bastante con sus dilemas, ahora debía soportar, una vez más, la arrogancia del escorpión.

––Vete al demonio, Escorpio.

––Y seguimos con la agresividad. No sé cómo sobreviviste en este lugar siendo tan irrespetuosa.

––¿Qué quieres de mí?

––¿Yo de ti? –frunció el ceño Milo. Finalmente sonrió con su habitual ironía–. Nada por supuesto. Sin embargo tú no puedes decir lo mismo.

––¿Qué?

––No estoy con ganas de jugar al gato y al ratón, Ofiuco, así que seré claro. ¿Vez aquel lugar? Pues bien, me sentare allí a meditar algunos asuntos. No tengo mucho tiempo, pero si te interesa puedo hacer de cuenta que tengo la tarde libre. Tú decides.

¿Había escuchado mal? Shaina casi se va de espaldas. De milagro se sostuvo en sus dos pies y miró, escéptica hasta la medula, como el escorpión se alejaba con dirección al mar. Lo vio detenerse y finalmente sentarse en la orilla; donde las olas perdían sus fuerzas y retrocedían. De espaldas y distraído con el atardecer, parecía un joven ordinario. Como si la inmensa responsabilidad que pesaba sobre sus hombros de pronto se hubiera extinguido. Pesaba, esa era la palabra exacta para describir su titulo y ella recién se daba cuenta. Que tonta y engreída había sido.

––Te lo vuelvo a preguntar, Escorpio; ¿qué quieres de mí? –hizo notar su presencia. A pesar de la firmeza de sus palabras, estaba nerviosa y se reprochaba el haber decidido aceptar la indirecta invitación. Sus últimos encuentros habían terminado mal y el repentino acercamiento le resultaba inverosímil. Claro, inverosímil para ella, porque seguro que para él el asunto no tendría mayor importancia. Ella era la de los fantasmas, la de los tontos presentimientos. De nada había servido la perseverante lucha por la igualdad de géneros en ese fin de mundo, los hombres seguían siendo hombres y las mujeres, mujeres. Y las mascaras, irónicamente, sólo eran una confirmación de ello. Frustrante en verdad; más aun estando cerca del presumido escorpión.

––Ya deja de ser tan paranoica –alzó la vista Milo, mirándola con dureza–. No eh tenido un buen día y al parecer tú tampoco, por eso pensé que podríamos… ¡Arg! Ya no creo que sea buena idea. Vete si es lo que deseas y olvídate de todo.

Shaina pasó saliva con dificultad. Sus manos sudaban horriblemente y sus piernas temblaban. Lo correcto habría sido irse, sin embargo no quería hacerlo. Quería quedarse y enterarse a qué se debía la docilidad de su compañero de armas. Sin pensarlo se inclinó y con cuidado se dejó caer sobre la arena, sentándose a su lado.

––Supongo que me arrepentiré de esto –murmuró para ella misma.

––Supongo que si –le sonrió Milo. Shaina se sorprendió ante el gesto, pero después lo compartió. Por varios minutos no volvieron a hablar. Era más agradable observar el ir y venir de las olas.

––¿Qué sabes de mí? –le preguntó de pronto Milo.

––Nada –respondió ella–. Es decir, nada concreto… Auque he escuchado muchas cosas.

––¿Por ejemplo?

––Que como santo eres uno de los mejores, pero que como persona dejas mucho que desear.

––Vaya. Cuanto amor para mí. ¿Qué más?

––Que fuera del Santuario vives una vida libertina; parrandeas noches enteras y fumas como pagado. ¿Sigo?

––¿Hay más? –Rió el escorpión–. Vale, sigue.

––Que no piensas entrenar ningún aprendiz porque para ti eso es rebajarse. Que estas harto de la vida en el Santuario y que estas estudiando una carrera para poder irte.

Shaina terminó su avalancha de acusaciones con una sensación desagradable en el estomago. Miró de soslayo a Milo y lo encontró pensativo. Definitivamente había hablado de más. Ella y su lengua, renegó para sus adentros y se encogió preguntándose porqué de pronto a Milo le interesaba lo que pensaba la gente. En los tres años que llevaban viviendo su nueva vida, iba por el Santuario sin ver a nadie. Soldados, aprendices, amazonas y santos; todos parecían sombras a su lado. Como si siempre tuviera cosas más importantes en que pensar. ¿Pero qué podía ser más importante que su lugar en la elite dorada? Imposible saberlo. Todo él era una gran contradicción. Y las cosas empeoraban cuando se tenía en cuenta que era uno de los más cercanos a Camus de Acuario. El francés era un hombre perfeccionista, terriblemente infranqueable y distinguido. Era difícil imaginárselo compartiendo un sencillo saludo con un amigo, más aun si ese amigo era Milo, que también tenía su cuota de perfeccionismo y altanería.

––Como siempre los rumores tienen algo de cierto –rompió el silencio él; sobresaltándola–. Es cierto que tengo una vida fuera del Santuario, pero no es precisamente libertina. Sucede que tengo veintitrés años y trato de aprovecharlos; estudiando y divirtiéndome. No voy a ser joven toda la vida y ahora que las Guerras Santas son cosa de ayer, me veo obligado a pensar en el futuro. Eso no quiere decir que este harto del Santuario, es sólo que aquí el tiempo se ha detenido; lo que no es malo, pero tampoco bueno, al menos para mí. A diferencia de mis compañeros, yo no puedo vivir sólo el presente… Allá afuera también tengo responsabilidades a las que no puedo faltar.

––No tienes que decirme todo esto, Escorpio –se atrevió a hablar Shaina, todavía incrédula con la situación–. Son cosas que no me incumben.

––Definitivamente no te incumben, Ofiuco –frunció el ceño Milo–. Pero si no hablo yo, tú no lo harás.

––No sé a qué te refieres.

––A que es víspera de tu cumpleaños dieciocho y no luces precisamente emocionada.

Esta vez definitivamente había oído mal, pensó Shaina tensándose toda. Podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón y su boca se había secado. Intentó incorporarse, pero Milo sujetó su muñeca y la obligó a quedarse quieta; mirándola con una mezcla extraña de reprensión y decisión. Intimidada por esa expresión, abrazó sus rodillas y bajó el rostro intentado esconder su inminente derrumbe. Milo en cambio permaneció impávido.

––Cómo lo sé no importa –dijo–, es sólo que alguna vez también tuve dieciocho años y me sentí perdido al no hallarle rumbo a mi vida. A cualquiera le bastaría ser un santo dorado para sentirse encaminado, pero eso nunca sucedió en mi caso. En mi adolescencia cometí muchas estupideces y todas tuvieron consecuencias, sin embargo hubo una que marcó mi vida. Viví años martirizado por esto y cuando morí frente al Muro de los Lamentos me sentí librado de un gran peso. Pero como las cosas nunca suceden como uno quiere, Atena nos devolvió a la vida y con ello mi martirio surgió nuevamente. Sin poder enfrentarlo, me sentí perdido por varios meses hasta que mi conciencia reaccionó y me obligó a armarme de valor para asumir la responsabilidad de mis actos.

Shaina, con desconfianza, alzó la cabeza y lo encontró con la mirada nublada por una madurez intimidante. Una a una las capaz de la coraza que lo hacían ver invencible se habían disuelto dejando al descubierto un hombre que se batía con la vida como cualquier otro mortal. ¿Qué era aquello que lo reducía a ese nivel de existencia? Shaina hubiera pagado por saberlo.

––Crecer duele, pero resistirte a hacerlo duele más –volvió a hablar Milo–, así que sólo queda dejarse llevar.

Shaina no había terminado de asimilar las palabras cuando el escorpión se incorporó y le extendió una mano. El desconcierto la invadió y demoró en reaccionar.

––¿Qué haces?

––Cumples años ¿no? Hay que festejarlo.

––¿Haciendo qué?

Milo se echó a reír con la pregunta.

––No te voy a hacer una propuesta indecente si eso es lo que piensas, aunque no lo creas soy un caballero; es sólo que en mi refrigerador tengo un pastel de crema; esta allí hace un par de días y pide a gritos ser comido, así que pensé que podías ayudar en la causa. No lo hagas por mí, hazlo por el pastel, el pobre se siente un completo fracaso como postre.

––¿Ahora eres terapeuta de pasteles?

––Si tu hablas sola, yo puedo hablar con pasteles.

––Estas loco –rió Shaina.

––Lo sé, pero ya sabes lo que dicen: "De poetas y locos, todos tenemos un poco" –se encogió de hombros Milo–. ¿Vienes entonces?

_**08 de Septiembre de 2008: **_

_Hace unas semanas sostuvimos una conversación sensata. La más sensata que tuvimos hasta hoy. En ella fuiste sincera; pero sobretodo conciente de tus cambios. De aquellos ciclos donde a veces estás muy arriba; detestándome, o muy abajo; amándome. Se me hace sencillo enumerar las razones que tienes para odiarme, soy culpable de todas ellas; pero se me hace imposible imaginar las razones que tienes para amarme. Sé que aporto algo a tu vida, pero no sé exactamente qué. Quiero creer que es algo importante, tanto que me necesitas más de lo que yo a ti. _

_Que te ame no es tu logro, niña linda. No caí en esto estando ciego. No. Amarte ah sido mi decisión y voluntad. Aunque debo admitir que hubo cosas que no pude controlar, como el que influyeras en mí. Nunca eh pensado cómo lo haz hecho y no lo haré ahora. En realidad esta carta es para hablarte del otro Milo, el que sólo aparece cuando no hay nadie cerca. Te aterraría saber lo frió que es ese Milo; o lo obsesivo, celoso, posesivo y calculador que puede ser. El odio que le inspiran las personas ignorantes, porque es de los que pueden perdonar una traición, pero condenan una falta de criterio. Irónicamente, ese Milo también puede llegar a ser totalmente dependiente de las personas que le rodean. En ellas busca estabilidad y cobijo; cosas que tú aun no eres capaz de brindarle. Supongo que tampoco te gustaría saber que muchas veces no soporta tu egocentrismo y tu supuesta independencia. _

_Aun así, ese Milo te busca siempre que puede. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque le haces bien. Porque le apartas de todo lo que le rodea al constituir un mundo distinto. Por eso quiere descubrir más cosas de ti, conocerte para reconocerse. El problema es que tú no lo dejas y hoy por hoy no sabe cuánto te conoce. Duda que sea mucho o poco, suficiente o no, o si todo es verdadero o medianamente falso. De nada está seguro contigo, sin embargo es capaz de asegurar que tú a él si lo conoces, al menos en lo único que realmente importa: su amor por la libertad. Tú lo entiendes en ello y hasta coludes con él para escapar de este fin de mundo. _

_¿Comprendes ahora nuestro problema? Hemos nacido para estar juntos, pero tú no haz sido capaz de sentir amor leal y estable. Todo lo contrario; callas, te muestras reacia, escondes tus miedos e inseguridades. Quiero ayudarte, pero tú no me ayudas a hacerlo y con eso nos condenas a seguir siendo amigos a pesar de amarnos tanto. Igual tal vez soy yo el necio y ser amigos hasta donde nos alcance la vida es nuestro destino. El detalle es que yo al destino lo mande al cuerno hace mucho tiempo, rompí con él y ahora hago lo que quiero. Por eso he tomado la decisión de renunciar a mi titulo de santo. No lo hago por ti, ni siquiera por mí. Lo hago por mi hijo. Es muy difícil explicar lo que se siente ser padre, pero es bonito y cada día que paso sin ejercer ese papel me duele mucho._ _Además, la vida me debe demasiado y permitirme estar junto a él será su primer pago, el resto de la deuda me la pagara contigo –si, me estoy riendo al imaginar tu enojo por esto–, así que prepárate porque no descansare hasta que seas mi esposa. _

_Aun no sé cuando le voy a dar la gran noticia a Shion, pero desde mañana empezare a romper cada uno de los lazos que me atan a este lugar, para estar libre cuando llegue el momento de irme. No sé si para ese entonces tú todavía estés aquí, si lo estás te llevare conmigo, pero si no, iré a buscarte. _

_Es una promesa, _

_Milo. _

Bien, allí estaban: frente a la imponente entrada del Templo de Escorpio. Shaina siempre había tenido la impresión de que entre todos los templos, el octavo era el más amenazante. Tal vez por la fama de su guardián o porque el signo de Escorpio en si inspira una fascinación de doble filo al ser portador de dos fuerzas tremendamente opuestas: la pasión y la espiritualidad. ¿Qué tan buen representante de su signo era Milo? Eso era algo que Shaina quería saber. Por eso había aceptado su invitación, por eso y porque, increíblemente, el santo le inspiraba mucha familiaridad. El Santuario entero podría tildarla de loca, pero eso era lo que sentía y por primera vez no quería reprimirlo.

Lastima que tanta valentía se esfumó cuando Milo le pidió que lo siguiera. En ese momento, viendo sus penetrantes ojos azules, sintió un atroz pánico y quiso dar vuelta para salir corriendo. Sin embargo el escorpión fue lo bastante perceptivo y suavizó su expresión para decirle que estaba segura con él. Nadie osaría a hablar sobre el asunto porque él se encargaría de cerrarles la boca a todos, incluso a sus iguales. Pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba a la amazona, sino la inquietante sensación de estar a su merced.

El escorpión era quizá el mortal más atrayente que había conocido y tenerlo tan interesado en ella le producía un enorme desconcierto. Después de todo era una simple amazona y él un santo de oro, ¡un santo de oro! ¿Qué interés podría moverlo para buscar su amistad? Porque eso le había dicho de camino al octavo templo, que no debía buscarle la quinta pata al gato porque su único interés era una amistad. Y lo dijo muy serio, como para que no quedara duda alguna. Ahora, eso estaría bien de tratarse de otro hombre, no del arrogante escorpión que hasta hace algunas semanas la veía por encima del hombro. ¿A que se debía el repentino cambio? Otra pregunta sin responder. Como sea, ya no había vuelta atrás, él no lo permitiría, así que lo único que quedaba hacer era avanzar. Con este ultimo pensamiento, la amazona respiró profundamente y con paso firme empezó a adentrarse en el templo, siguiendo a su guardián. En silencio, atravesaron el Salón de Batallas y siguieron de frente hasta el corredor residencial.

––Imagino que nunca viste un Templo por dentro –habló Milo. Shaina, nerviosa como estaba, sólo negó con la cabeza–. Ya veo… Los Templos han sido construidos pensando en la naturaleza de sus guardianes y por eso todos son diferentes. Desde la estructura hasta la decoración, todo esta caracterizado por el signo zodiacal al que albergan.

Milo continuó su explicación mientras guiaba a la amazona a través de los corredores, mostrándole los diferentes ambientes y contándole curiosidades de ciertos objetos o antiguos habitantes; como aquella historia donde uno de sus antecesores se atrevió a desobedecer la orden de celibato que en la antigüedad regia entre los santos de oro para vivir un romance tórrido con una sacerdotisa. Fueron felices por varios años hasta que un compañero los descubrió y los denunció. Ella murió ejecutada por atreverse a tentar a un santo y él fue encerrado de por vida en los calabozos por deshonrar sus vestiduras sagradas. La historia culminaba con la afirmación de que en las noches de luna llena la sacerdotisa bajaba hasta los calabozos buscando a su amante, sin encontrarlo nunca pues el guerrero, loco de dolor, se había quitado la vida y con eso se había condenado.

––Mi escudero asegura haber oído llantos, pero yo creo que sólo son patrañas –terminó de brazos cruzados Milo. Parecía satisfecho con su conclusión.

––Que insensible y poco romántico eres –le reprochó Shaina, lo que le hizo reír.

––¿Me vas a decir que tú si eres romántica?

––¡Por supuesto que no! –se puso a la defensiva ella–, pero me da pena la suerte de la chica; no es justo que la mataran y al santo sólo lo encerraran.

––¡Ah! Entonces sólo es fraternidad femenina. Pues bien, amazona, déjame decirte que la sacerdotisa recibió la mejor parte: la muerte. En cambio el pobre hombre tuvo que sufrir su ausencia, sintiéndose culpable y además indigno, a tal punto que prefirió quitarse la vida.

Shaina reflexionó; había pensado que Milo sólo sacaría a relucir el asunto de la honorabilidad de un santo, pero en vez de eso lo había escuchado nombrar también el dolor por una ausencia y la culpa; dos cosas que ella habría jurado que él no conocía.

Siguieron el recorrido y se detuvieron frente al estudio. Era un ambiente muy elegante, con altísimos estantes repletos de libros de todos los tamaños. Los títulos iban desde arte y cultura, pasando por física, hasta terminar en matemática aplicada a la economía. Shaina tomó uno de estos libros y los hojeó, sonriendo.

––Así que Economía ¿no? –miró a su anfitrión. Milo se encogió de hombros.

––Siempre me ha gustado y ahora se ha vuelto una pasión. La Economía, aun con su imagen fría y calculadora, te da las herramientas necesarias para hacer de este mundo un lugar con mejores oportunidades, al menos en teoría, porque aun con los modelos más complicados es difícil encontrarle solución a todos los problemas. Aun así, los economistas son los únicos que pueden decidir que es lo que posiblemente sea bueno o malo para un país y por consiguiente para el mundo, el problema es que nunca están seguros. De ahí la frase: Los economistas dominan al mundo, pero no están seguros de qué hacer con él.

Shaina rió, divertida con la curiosa frase.

––Mientras no olviden que detrás de los números y gráficos hay personas, supongo que esta bien.

––Si, supongo que si.

La amazona devolvió el libro a su lugar y preguntó por la próxima parada. La media hora siguiente se entretuvieron explorando los salones de estar y las terrazas hasta que el final del pasillo se anunció con una imponente puerta: la que conducía a la habitación principal, es decir, la habitación de Milo. El santo, medio en broma medio en serio, le preguntó a Shaina si también quería conocerla y se ganó una mirada amenazante. "Era una broma", se defendió con sonrisa inocente. Decidieron dar media vuelta y regresar sobre sus pasos. Entraron a la sala y el aire fresco que se colaba por la terraza le hizo sentirse a gusto de inmediato a la amazona. Ante la mirada atenta del santo, caminó entre los muebles y disfrutó de la elegancia del recinto. Pilares de mármol, repisas con adornos de porcelana, antiguas vasijas, bellos frescos y lámparas recubiertas de plata, sin olvidar la hermosa vista del mar que ofrecía la terraza; ella nunca había estado entre tanto lujo y la idea de pasar los días en un lugar así le pareció suficiente para ser feliz. Respiró hondamente y una sonrisa escapó de sus labios cuando sobre la chimenea descubrió una fila de fotografías enmarcadas. ¿Milo atesorando recuerdos? Eso tenía que verlo.

Se acercó y entusiasmada miró cada una de las imágenes. En ellas se apreciaba al santo con paisajes de fondo bastante exóticos; casi siempre solo, pero también acompañado por Camus de Acuario o Saga de Géminis; los dos últimos siempre propios aun teniendo a un emocionado escorpión pidiéndoles sonreírle al pajarito. Eran fotos tomadas al paso, pero contenían momentos inolvidables al estar en tan privilegiado lugar, al menos eso le pareció a Shaina cuando se detuvo frente a una en particular. Se trataba de la imagen de un niño de más o menos seis años, que con expresión radiante le sonreía a la cámara, o a quien sea que estuviera detrás de ella.

––Soy yo hace diecisiete años –habló el santo detrás de la amazona, sobresaltándola–. ¿Verdad que era adorable?

Shaina, repuesta del susto, observó con más detenimiento la fotografía y efectivamente reconoció a un pequeño Milo en ella; el mismo brillo y color de los ojos, la misma expresión traviesa cuando sonreía, incluso el mismo misterio revoloteando a su alrededor. Todo, menos el cabello. De Milo era más claro y ondulado, del niño era más oscuro y lacio. Además, la mirada del pequeño estaba empapada de una cristalina felicidad; algo que no concordaba con la hoja de vida del escorpión, ya que a esa edad Milo ya era huérfano y sobrevivía a su nueva vida en el Santuario.

––¿De verdad eres tú? –preguntó la amazona algo escéptica.

––¿Quién más entonces? –Sonrió Milo–. Pero ya fue suficiente de fotos; tenemos una celebración pendiente ¿recuerdas?

Shaina asintió aun pensativa y antes de alejarse de la chimenea, observó una vez más al niño de la fotografía: en verdad era adorable, como un angelito de alas invisibles… Milo le invitó a tomar asiento y fue hasta una repisa de caoba empotrada en la pared; se entretuvo buscando entre los cajones y por fin sacó lo que parecía ser un disco compacto. Sin decir palabra fue hasta el equipo de sonido y pronto toda la sala fue invadida por una agradable melodía.

––_Me and Mrs. Jones, _original de Billy Paul,cantada por el canadiense Michael Bublé –tomó asiento frente a la amazona–. Yo prefiero la versión original, pero las mujeres mueren por Bublé.

El santo terminó con una mueca infantil que divirtió a Shaina. Ella jamás en su vida había oído de cantante alguno, pero la voz que le daba letras a la melodía le gustaba porque sonaba muy calida y sensual, así que decidió ponerse cómoda y disfrutar de la canción. No entendía las letras porque estaban en ingles, pero había algo en ellas que le erizaba la piel. Como si le hablaran de algo que ella ya sabía, o que sabría muy pronto. Y Milo, sagaz como era, pareció percibirlo.

––La canción cuenta la historia de dos amantes que suelen encontrarse todos los días en un café justo a la seis y media de la noche –empezó a narrar–. Cada uno tiene una vida, con obligaciones y sueños, pero es tan fuerte lo que sienten que no pueden separarse. Y mientras escuchan su canción favorita hacen todo tipo de planes, aun sabiendo que son imposibles. Terminada la velada él la ve partir y siente un dolor atroz porque sabe que fuera de ese café ella seguirá su camino y él tendrá que esperar hasta el día siguiente para ser parte de su vida nuevamente.

––Es la historia de todos los amantes.

––Si, pero a mí me gusta pensar que él es sólo un muchacho y que ella ya es toda una mujer.

––¿Ella mayor que él?

Milo asintió, y Shaina quiso saber más.

––¿Por cuantos años?

––Por diez.

––¿Y cómo se conocieron?

––En la puertas de ese café, una tarde lluviosa de Marzo. Ella había tenido un mal día y él una semana atroz, sin embargo bastó que se miraran para que el mundo volviera a tener sentido… Se sentaron en la bara, todavía escuchando la lluvia que caía afuera, y pidieron un café y una cajetilla de cigarrillos. No probaron el café, pero se terminaron todos los cigarrillos mientras conversaban sobre lo absurda que puede ser a veces la vida.

––¿Y qué sucedió después?

––Quedaron en verse al día siguiente, a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar. Así lo hicieron y desde entonces tratan de hacer coincidir sus vidas con la esperanza de que algún día ya no tengan que despedirse.

Shaina se puso de pie de golpe y contuvo las ganas de gritar todo tipo de reclamos, pero recordó lo que Milo le había dicho de camino a Escorpio: que sólo quería ser su amigo, su amigo. Lo miró y volvió a ver la misma expresión seria, inconmovible, pero también calida y compresiva. Tendría bastante con estas dos últimas, pero de pronto le parecían muy poco. De pronto necesitaba algo más y haber pensado que Milo se lo podía dar había sido ingenuo. Después de todo ella era sólo una amazona, casi una adolescente. Irse de allí era lo mejor.

No dijo nada y dando media vuelta caminó hacia la puerta. Milo la vio cruzar el lintel y luego desaparecer. Cuando se quedó solo su mirada se nubló y un suspiro cansado escapó de sus labios.

_**10 de Agosto del 2008: **_

_Tu cuerpo tal y como vive en mi mente es de paisaje suave. Son rasgos curvos de un sueño que quiere ir más allá, atravesar el vidrio que separa nuestros mundos para fundirse con ellos. Si no tendría miedo de asustarte podría inclusive rozar tu piel. Dejar de imaginar para realmente sentir. _

_Te amo, más que ayer, pero menos que mañana, y tener ese vidrio entre nosotros es torturante, porque a veces quiero tomar tus labios y no puedo. Sin embargo eso no evita que sueñe. Nos veo juntos, a cualquier lado del vidrio, sin estar necesariamente mezclados. Sintiéndonos cerca simplemente. Tu respiración acariciando mi rostro y tu voz recorriendo sólo la distancia de tus labios a mis oídos. Estando concientes de que no mezclarnos también es poder contemplarnos enteros, definiendo las ideas vagas que tenemos de nuestros cuerpos. Tú estando atenta a mi experiencia y yo a tus curiosidades… Ciegos de deseo y pasión, nos observaríamos en silencio, sin prisa porque la vida siempre puede esperar cuando dos amantes deciden concretar su amor. Tú estarías nerviosa y yo lo sabría. Te abrazaría y susurraría palabras de amor, aun siendo tu amigo y cómplice. Luego, ya siendo tu amante, mataría tus miedos con roces prudentes. Estudiando el brillo de tus ojos. _

_¿Dónde empiezas?... ¿Dónde terminas? En los labios. Allí iría yo. Nacería de nuevo con un beso y haría de mi nuevo hogar tu aliento. Mis manos se deslizarían aun temerosas de asustarte, pero dispuestas a correr el riesgo porque han esperado mucho y necesitan conocerte. Muero por tenerte, lo admito, pero sabré esperar mientras luchas con tus dudas. Te daré un beso en la frente y detendré mis manos; obligándolas a quedarse quietas para amar tu indecisión. Porque aun agonizando de deseo soy capaz de entender. _

_Me conformare con mirar aquel lunar despistado. ¡Maravillosamente despistado! Justo donde el valle de tu pecho se convierte en ladera; donde nace la curva suave de tu seno izquierdo. Esa visión me hará arder y tú te reirás de mi expresión necesitada, siendo una vez más cruel cuando acaricies con la yema de tus dedos la oscuridad insignificante de ese círculo. Beberé tu risa amenazándote con perder el control y tú finalmente cederás. Dulce y mansamente. Yo te sostendré en cuerpo y alma, siempre lo eh hecho. Te envolveré con mis brazos y guiado por mis instintos te buscare bajo la tímida vigilia de la luna. Mis manos se sumergirán en el mar de tus deseos y te harán vibrar con cada roce. Tu respiración se arremolinara en tu garganta y yo seré feliz al saberte rendida a tus sentidos. Te besare mucho, tratando de traspasar la línea de tus pensamientos; probando la humedad de tu boca. Nuestras lenguas danzaran un baile ancestral y nos envenenaremos de ansiedad al querer más, muchos más. _

_Un abrazo y finalmente caerás sobre las sabanas. Y yo iré por ti; despacio, como un puma a la caza de un antílope. Me deslizare hasta alcanzar tu mirada y te sonreiré ahogado por la ternura que aun en ese momento me inspiraras. Nuestros labios se volverán a encontrar y por fin podré definir el sabor de tu aliento, siendo conciente de que hubiera podido esperar mil años más con tal de probarlo. Sentiré tus manos resbalando por mi espalda y me apartare para mirarte, hallando en tus ojos la más sublime pureza. Me preguntare si soy merecedor de ella. La respuesta llegara cuando te remuevas bajo mi cuerpo. Ruborizada por mi atención, acariciaras el contorno de mi rostro y me confesaras un pequeño secreto: "Te eh soñado así muchas veces". Aquellas palabras le dirán "si" a todas mis preguntas y harán que deje de pensar para actuar. _

_Bajare por tu cuello robándote varios suspiros; retrocediendo en mi avance hasta llegar a tu agitado pecho. Me detendré allí, pues es mi derecho conocer cada centímetro de ese mágico lugar. Acariciare tus senos y no tardare en amarlos porque serán justo como me los describiste: pequeños y firmes. Me parecerán tiernos, como tú, y temiendo que sean sólo una ilusión, los probare con cuidado; disfrutando de aquel insignificante lunar. Te oiré suspirar cuando la punta de mi lengua dibuje el contorno de esos pequeños botones que airosos palpitaran al ritmo de tu excitación. Ellos serán mis perfectos cómplices a la hora de vengar tus crueles partidas; pues los pasare por alto para saltar a tu vientre. Pegado a tu piel escuchare los rumores de tu cuerpo que entrecortados dirán mi nombre; aclamándome como su único dueño. Sin embargo haré de esclavo cuando, lento y tenaz, siga mi camino hacia el sur. _

_Apenada trataras de evitarlo, pero yo seré más rápido y doblegare tu voluntad con un toque acertado de mis dedos. Temblaras y caerás rendida, jadeando mi nombre en un intento de hacerme desistir, sin lograrlo porque me deslizare entre tus piernas y con mi aliento entibiare tu intimidad. Te oiré gemir y seré feliz comprobando que tu interior es como el resto de tu cuerpo, suave e inmaculado. Extasiada tiritaras y cerraras los ojos con fuerza, empuñando las sabanas. Tus gemidos serán música para mis oídos y yo tratare de acariciarte al ritmo de ellos. Bebiendo de tu cuerpo mientras imagino tu lunar desorientado subiendo y bajando por la fuerza de tu respiración. Tu primer clímax llegara como un torrente desbordado, arrastrándote por los placeres egoístas de tu carne. Ahogada de satisfacción dirás mi nombre y yo te observare maravillado mientras te ondulas sobre las sabanas. Por unos segundos te alejaras de mí y yo deberé esperar, una vez más. Y mientras lo hago acariciare el largo de tus muslos; imaginándome entre ellos. Ansioso ya, besare tu vientre y jugare con tu ombligo hasta escucharte reír. Entonces sabré que haz vuelto y me esperas._

_Mis labios estudiaran tu cuerpo nuevamente y tú me miraras con paciencia. Con cada beso iré apagando las estrellas, para que sólo tú brilles en la noche, y con efervescente deseo me acomodare sobre tu cuerpo. Mis ojos te dirán "te amo" y sólo entonces me uniré a ti; suavemente para no hacerle daño. Me abrazaras fuerte; mitigando tu llanto en mi cuello, y yo empujare débilmente entre tus entrañas; rogándole a los dioses convertir tu dolor en placer. Mis plegarias serán contestadas y entonces serás tú quien suplicara que el tiempo se detenga, para acostumbrarte a tenerme dentro de ti. _

_Me miraras fijamente y comprobaras lo mucho que te amo, que eres lo más grande que me ha sucedido y que aun sin conocerte te he pertenecido. Con todas estas certezas fijas en tu mente, me sonreirás y el ritual dará inicio. Moviéndome lentamente, haciendo pausas, ahogándome y rogando que el tiempo siga, que no se detenga mientras pueda tenerte. El sudor de nuestros cuerpos hará más intenso nuestro delirio y de un momento a otro ambos comprenderemos que no es necesario estar muertos para alcanzar el cielo._

_Tuyo para siempre,_

_Milo._

--------------------------

Continuara…

--------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Lo sé, demore mucho para esta segunda parte, pero tengo una disculpa: ¡en esta parte del mundo es verano! Y pues, ustedes saben, el sol, el mar, la arena, los chicos… Cof, cof, decía el sol y la arena. Jeje, discúlpenme en serio, pero en vacaciones mi vida da un giro de 180 grados, sobre todo ahora que he empezado con las practicas pre profesionales, y además de eso ando metida en todo tipo de actividades veraniegas, como hacer voluntariado en un albergue de animales. Aja, así como lo leen, jajaja. Lo que pasa es que se lo había prometido a una amiga, todo en nombre del más puro e incondicional amor hacia los animales, jajaja, y bueno, también porque o era el albergue o era asistir a unas manifestaciones ecológicas, y bueno, digamos que esto último no es muy recomendable para mi futuro político XD, así que ni hablar, preferí el albergue. Y no me quejo, realmente la estoy pasando bien atendiendo a esos animalitos. Hay caballos, venados, vicuñas, y todos son bellos, excepto una llama que a nuestro ver es media sexista XD (odia a todas las mujeres). El veterinario nos dijo que era cuestión de ganársela con mimos, y eso hicimos, pero nada, la llama nos odia instintivamente XD. Tendrían que vernos corriendo detrás de ella para sus revisiones, es muy gracioso, pero es todavía más gracioso cuando ella corre detrás de nosotras; nos hace huir despavoridas, jajaja, en fin, un verano demasiado intenso XD. Pero ya dejándonos de llamas, aquí les dejo la segunda parte de este fic, y digo segunda porque habrá tercera (resultó más largo de lo planeado). En fin, ojala que ésta parte sea de su agrado.

* * *

Estaba exhausta. Había entrenado desde el amanecer y no había parado ni para comer; que se mantuviera en pie a esas horas de la tarde era un milagro. Marín, preocupada como siempre por los demás, le había preguntado si no estaba exagerando, porque verla en ese plan de quemar hasta su último destello de cosmos hacía pensar que una nueva Guerra Santa estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, algo sin duda alarmante para los aprendices que admirados veían su despliegue en la arena. "Váyanse al demonio y déjenme en paz", fue la nada fraternal respuesta de Ofiuco. Marín iba a insistir, pero una voz grave e imponente se le adelantó.

––¡Bravo, Ofiuco! –Aplaudió Milo.

Un silencio absoluto se expandió en los alrededores de la explanada. Todos los presentes se habían quedado mudos ante las palabras del santo; simplemente no conciliaban su presencia, mucho menos su espontaneidad. Las pocas veces que le oían hablar era cuando daba órdenes a los soldados o cuando conversaba con algún compañero dorado; siempre ignorando al resto del mundo. Por esa altivez innata, ese misterio magnético y distinción única, era considerado un grande entre los grandes. No había aprendiz dorado que no quisiera ser como él y santo de menor rango que no lo admirara. Pero claro, eso a él no le importaba. De hecho, le daba igual que lo amaran u odiaran, así que no se esforzaba en mostrarse simpático con nadie. En los últimos años había viajado mucho, conviviendo con diferentes culturas y estudiando su evolución. Tanto ir y venir por el mundo le había hecho concluir, con decepción, que la ideología de la Sagrada Orden era bastante reducida y poco aplicable fuera de los linderos del campo de batalla, linderos que definitivamente debían pasar si querían seguir existiendo como organización. Una reforma era lo que necesitaba el Santuario, pero nadie quería ponerse al frente de tamaño reto, ni siquiera el Gran Pope, que con guiar a la adolescente deidad parecía tener bastante. Por su parte él no pensaba abrir la boca, no mientras todos los documentos formales siguieran teniendo como destino su escritorio.

––¿Así o un poco más asombrado, Ofiuco? –se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo con ironía.

Era muy difícil explicar la mezcla de sentimientos que en ese momento experimentaba la amazona; lo único claro era el odio que sentía por el santo. ¿Qué pretendía apareciendo de ese modo? ¿Joderle más la existencia acaso? Porque si era así lo estaba logrando con toda esa sarta de fisgones escrutándola de pies a cabeza, como si fuera la más grotesca exhibición. Quiso gritar mil maldiciones, pero la rebeldía sólo le alcanzo para hacer añicos la roca más cercana. Milo en cambio hizo alarde de todo su autocontrol cuando anunció que el espectáculo había terminado y les daba a todos tres segundos para desaparecer. Los presentes intercambiaron miradas perturbadas y a un gruñido del santo salieron corriendo, dejando la explanada desierta. Sólo Shaina permaneció en su lugar; exhausta y adolorida por todo el esfuerzo hecho. La capa de Milo se agitó enérgicamente cuando de un salto bajó hasta la explanada y caminó hacia la amazona. Ella lo sintió acercarse, pero no hizo nada para evitarlo. Cuando lo escuchó detenerse se dio vuelta para enfrentarlo; dispuesta a mandarlo al quinto infierno, pero un atroz mareo le nubló la visión y lo último que percibió fue la fuerza de unas manos cálidas.

– – –

La noche ya se había instalado en el Santuario cuando Milo dejó caer el bolígrafo y se recargó contra el respaldar de la silla para descansar un poco. Llevaba horas tratando de terminar ese fastidioso Libro Contable y su paciencia empezaba a esfumarse. La contabilidad era tan mecánica, tan poco analítica, que sus neuronas entraban en huelga cada vez que Shion le pedía, de favor, encargarse de esas pequeñas tareas. No quería pensarlo, pero últimamente sentía que el Templo Mayor abusaba de su buena voluntad por el hecho de que sus estudios estaban siendo financiados por Saori Kido. A diferencia de sus compañeros, él ya no contaba con su patrimonio de santo dorado al haberlo transferido a otro nombre, así que debía buscar su sustento por sus propios medios; trabajando para costear sus gastos personales y endeudándose con la Fundación Graude para pagar la universidad. Eso sumado a sus obligaciones en el Santuario y fuera de él, daba como resultado noches enteras sin dormir. Pero como todo lo que vale la pena cuesta, él veía en su esfuerzo una prometedora recompensa, y aunque a veces ésta se visualizaba lejana, era lo suficientemente poderosa para devolverle el optimismo cuando todo a su alrededor era gris. Pensaba en ello cuando su escudero le anunció que la señorita acababa de despertar. "Esperemos que la fierecilla este de mejor humor", resopló antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

– – –

––¿Tú? –se indignó Shaina.

––Si, yo –cerró la puerta Milo, y caminó hacia la cama. Se detuvo junto al velador y con los ojos la examinó; buscando algún indicio de debilidad. No la halló gracias a que la fría mascara ocultaba cualquier atisbo de vida. La muchacha, nerviosa ante la posibilidad de que su rostro hubiera sido visto, quiso reclamar la impertinencia, pero él se le adelantó diciéndole que no debía preocuparse, había sido atendida por un par de doncellas. Y a la pregunta de dónde estaba le respondió que en su templo, había sufrido un desmayo por debilidad. Shaina se petrificó detrás de su máscara. El mareo regresó y sintió unas terribles nauseas al recordar que de Aries a Escorpio habían siete templos. Es decir: ¡siete guardianes dorados! Milo notó su pánico e intentó no verse tan amenazante mientras buscaba las mejores palabras para explicarle que no era necesario tanto drama, ni loco atravesaba siete templos con una amazona en brazos. Para eso existían los pasajes subterráneos, así que podía estar tranquila porque su honor estaba intacto. "¿Por qué lo haces?", preguntó Shaina, confundida por esa extraña muestra de amabilidad. La repuesta no llegó inmediatamente, tal vez porque no existía o simplemente estaba fuera de los linderos del entendimiento, de ella y de Milo. Ambos confundidos por el otro, ambos sorprendidos por ellos mismos.

––¿Importa? –Preguntó Milo–. Los humanos nos caracterizamos por no necesitar razones para las cosas más simples…–La miró, de pronto había olvidado que estaba allí–. Disculpa, ha sido un día difícil… La verdad es que me gustaría ser tu amigo, Shaina. No preguntes por qué, pero creo que eres una persona especial, cálida a pesar de tanto rencor.

––¿Cálida? –Sonrió con cinismo Shaina–. Vaya, Escorpio, jamás hubiera imaginado que fueras capaz de ver más allá de un rango.

––Siempre lo hago aunque no parezca. Que no me detenga a pregonarlo es otra historia. –El santo tomó asiento en un sillón cerca de la cama, tiró la cabeza atrás y cerró los ojos. Parecía cansado, harto. Ella guardó silencio, respetando esa pequeña tregua. ¿Le desagradaba esa extraña convivencia? No. ¿La idea de un acercamiento le inquietaba? Tal vez. ¿Era correcto estar allí? No sabía. ¿Quería quedarse? Si. Mil veces si. Milo se removió fastidiado, buscando un poco de oscuridad. Al no hallarla se puso de pie y medio sonámbulo fue a apagar todas las luces, ignorando los reclamos de Shaina. Ya con la habitación completamente oscura se dejó caer nuevamente en el sillón. Afuera todo era silencio, sólo unos gritos lejanos daban cuenta de vida. Shaina hizo a un lado las sabanas y a tientas intentó bajar de la cama, ya casi lo lograba cuando la voz imponente de Milo le ordenó quedarse. No se iría sin antes oír algo–. Te mentí –confesó–. Aquella foto en la sala, la del niño, no es mía… Es de mi hijo.

Shaina, por un instante, dejó de respirar. La información había atravesado su cerebro como una bala, dejando un rastro doloroso. Tembló, respiró nuevamente. Quiso salir corriendo, otra vez, pero no pudo, otra vez. Milo permanecía recostado contra el respaldar del mueble.

––Su nombre es Diego –continuó, y una ligera sonrisa asomó a sus labios–. Diego Gabriel: Diego porque a su madre siempre le gusto ese nombre y Gabriel por Saga, su padrino…

––Milo…

––Shh… Necesito que lo sepas… Sucedió en una noche de fiesta, acababa de cumplir diecisiete años y me creía el dueño del mundo al portar una armadura dorada. Las mujeres al igual que el alcohol eran parte de mi diversión, no me importaban mucho fuera de la cama… Hasta que ella apareció. Tenía dieciséis años y parecía una ninfa salida de algún mito… Sólo una noche, sólo una vez, pero te juro que la amé, hasta que el amanecer llegó y pasó a ser una más en mi lista. Pasaron días, semanas, y al mes Saga se presentó en mi templo. Casi no nos veíamos por sus constantes ausencias, pero por todo saludo me restregó una foto, preguntándome si conocía a la chica retratada. Dije que si al reconocerla. "Que bueno porque está esperando un hijo tuyo", escupió. No recuerdo lo que sucedió después, supongo que Saga me dio una paliza mitológica y me dejó inconsciente, o simplemente me desconecté de la realidad. Como sea, entre mis obligaciones de santo y mi inminente paternidad, los siguientes meses fueron los más atroces de mi vida. Faltando dos semanas para que Cinthia, así se llama la madre de mi hijo, diera a luz, fui corriendo en busca de la única persona que me podía ayudar aparte de Saga: Camus de Acuario. "Voy a ser padre", le solté sin previo aviso y por primera vez sus ojos se agrandaron de sorpresa. Se puso pálido y pasó saliva con dificultad, mirándome aturdido.

El escorpión soltó una fresca carcajada, divertido al recordar la única vez que Camus no supo qué decir. Shaina, abrazada a sus rodillas, escuchaba asimilando cada vez mejor las palabras. La información se sentía pesada, espesa al caer profundo antes de asentarse. Ya todo sentimiento de no pertenencia se había esfumado en su pecho; debía estar ahí, cerca de Milo. Todo, desde la tibia oscuridad, hasta los silencios meditados, le confirmaba su lugar en ese templo. Su presencia desde ahora sería necesaria en Escorpio.

Milo continuó narrando cómo Camus le había sometido a un interrogatorio, como un padre a su hijo, reprochándole a veces, alentándole otras. Era uno de esos momentos en que ambos hacían a un lado sus diferencias para ser los hermanos entrañables de siempre, los que van en la ayuda del otro cuando todo parece perdido. Regresaron juntos a Grecia y mientras esperaban el gran acontecimiento, se entrevistaron muchas veces con Saga para acordar la transferencia del patrimonio de Milo al bebe. Pasaron tardes enteras buscando un nombre y se emborracharon al caer en cuenta que el niño nacería siendo un contundente Leo. ¡Por Zeus, tantos meses y tantos signos para que emparentara con el impresentable león dorado! Todo un fiasco para Milo, que por esa época no soportaba a Aioria ni en pintura. En todo ese alboroto mediático, ninguno de los inmiscuidos mostró interés por saber si el bebe sería niño o niña, ni siquiera Milo, ya que durante los nueve meses de gestación no vio a Cinthia, seguro de que su presencia era innecesaria con Saga haciéndose cargo de todo. Cuando el día llegó el entusiasmo se esfumó y un horrible miedo le invadió. No quería ser padre, no siendo un santo dorado. Camus tuvo que arrastrarlo hasta el hospital, obligándole a enfrentar la consecuencia de sus actos. Saga ya estaba ahí, esperaba junto a los padres de Cinthia. Él entró, se presentó y fue a arrimarse a una esquina.

––Estaba aterrado –confesó el santo–. Vestir una armadura me había hecho olvidar mi adolescencia y estar en una sala de espera, oyendo los gritos de una parturienta, me regresó de golpe a mis diecisiete años. Me di cuenta de que más que una persona era un soldado; no sabía nada de la vida, y aparte de dinero, no podía darle nada a ese niño. "Un santo dorado no es hijo, mucho menos padre, Milo", me había dicho Saga dos días antes, dejando en claro que mi responsabilidad debía ser sólo económica. Y yo, confundido y asustado como estaba, me aferré a esas palabras para huir… Ahora revivo esa tarde y me odio al recordar tamaña cobardía. Era capaz de matar a las peores escorias sin inmutarme, pero no era capaz de enfrentar mi paternidad… Pedí permiso y salí de la sala de espera para nunca más regresar. _"Que Saga elija el segundo nombre"_, le encargué a Camus mediante mi cosmos y por tres semanas literalmente desaparecí. Cuando regresé al Santuario Saga no estaba y Camus había regresado a Siberia. Con los dos únicos testigos lejos, decidí borrar esa faceta de mi vida, con tanto empeño que al final lo conseguí…

Media hora después, el monologo se había vuelto charla con Shaina arriesgándose a dar sus primeros puntos de vista. Y así, de a poco, los hilos de la amistad se fueron trenzando sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera evitarlo. Era cierto que Milo había iniciado todo, pero Shaina parecía no tener problema en ser parte de esa pequeña travesura. Al amanecer bajaron a la cocina para preparar una merienda. Se entretuvieron escuchando música muy bajito para no despertar al escudero, y pusieron a prueba sus habilidades culinarias retándose a preparar el mejor emparedado. Llegada la hora de comer, y después de intercambiar sus obras de arte, según ellos, se miraron sin saber qué hacer con el asunto de la máscara y el honor de una amazona, indecisos de seguir adelante. La solución la puso Milo cuando de un cajón sacó una pañoleta y anunció que se vendaría los ojos. "¿Harías eso por mí?", preguntó la amazona incrédula. "Claro, somos amigos ¿no?", le sonrió el santo. Bajo una media luz, con la música apenas audible, un sencillo fiambre y graciosos comentarios sobre que la comida no sabe igual cuando no la ves, ambos se olvidaron del tiempo y se dedicaron a disfrutar de ese inusual encuentro.

_**29 de Julio del 2006: **_

_Lo acepto: fue un error alejarme de ese modo, con esas palabras de despedida que ni yo mismo creí. Yo también te extraño mucho. Eres muy importante para mí, y fue justamente esa importancia la que me llevó a ser tan arbitrario con mi decisión. Nunca he dependido de nadie, pero tú apareciste y mi existencia tal y como la conocía se esfumó. Eso me asustó; porque me di cuenta que empezaba a depender de ti. Y depender de ti, niña linda, es como estar a mar abierto sobre una balsa… Desde ese día he pensado mucho en ti. Me cuesta no oír tu voz, tu risa, tus silencios. Pero me cuesta más depender de tu incierto amor. Tus cambios me dejan desconcertado y siento que así no puedo vivir. De pronto he empezado a necesitarte y tú no a mí, y eso duele mucho. Cuando estas a mi lado vivo esperando una palabra de amor, una sonrisa cariñosa; algo que me indique que represento algo en tu vida. Sin embargo no hay nada. Me pregunto de qué sirve que te quites la máscara si igual tu rostro es inaccesible para mí. Cuando te vas me quedó vacío porque siempre te llevas todo de mí. ¿Y qué es ese todo, Milo?, me preguntaras. Pues bien, es mi optimismo por un futuro juntos. Sé que suena intimidante, medio imposible también, pero podríamos lograrlo, o al menos intentarlo. Y no tiene que ser un compromiso de por vida, sé que eso te asusta, puede ser un día a la vez. "Lo dices porque tú ya has vivido suficiente, ya no tienes nada que perder", me dirás. Y es cierto, yo ya he vivido bastante y ya no tengo nada que perder. Pero sabes, aun tengo mucho que ganar. Las tardes compartiendo una lectura, los momentos en que vislumbro tu verdadero yo cuando te olvidas del mundo al bailar, al cantar; las mañanas en la cocina rezándole a todos los dioses para que la comida no se te queme, las noches lidiando con tus inseguridades y los amaneceres llenos de inspiración, son todas esas cosas las que puedo ganar, y no digas que no tienen mucha importancia porque forman parte de mis razones para seguir en ésta lucha. Sé que aun no sueno convincente y también sé que es demasiado pronto para hablar de largos caminos, pero éste tira y afloja me está cansando, y por eso pienso que por ahora es mejor que seamos sólo amigos, así no perdemos lo más valioso que tenemos: nuestra complicidad. _

_No quiero terminar esta carta sin antes recordarte lo mucho que te amo; con terceras personas, con confusión, lejanía, risas y amistad. Te amo a mi manera, pero te amo. Y de alguna forma mi vida no puede seguir su curso sin ti, así que aquí me tienes de nuevo; dispuesto a soportar tu volatilidad… ¡Ah! Tu despedida escueta del otro día decepcionó mi ego –jajaja–, en verdad creí que te dolería más, pero bueno, supongo que ya debería estar acostumbrado, aunque desde ya te digo que me debes una despedida más dolorosa, desesperada e intensa. _

_Milo. _

**29 de Abril del 2006. **

Era una mañana tibia en el bosque del Santuario, con el sol extendiendo rayos entre copiosas nubes blancas. En las copas de los árboles piaban pichones hambrientos, y entre los arbustos se arrastraban pequeñas sabandijas buscando frutos. Del Coliseo llegaban gritos de combate, seguidos de estallidos, resplandores y silencios absolutos; un día más en los dominios de Atena. Shaina se encontraba sentada al pie de un árbol, pensando. Un par de semanas habían transcurrido desde la confesión de Milo, y la idea de su paternidad calaba cada vez más hondo en su conciencia. Si bien el escorpión escapó de esa realidad durante dos largos años, ahora aseguraba ser un padre responsable y sobre todo orgulloso. Su hijo representaba, después de su diosa, lo más sagrado en su vida y por él hacía todo tipo de sacrificios. No importaba cuán cansado llegaba al viernes si tenía que ir a recogerlo. Sólo tenía el fin de semana para disfrutar de su sonrisa y con tan poco tiempo el cansancio debía esperar. Al principio pensó que su paternidad se reduciría a esos dos días, sin embargo el instinto fue más fuerte y lo llevó a ser padre los siete días de la semana. De día o de noche, su hijo siempre estaba presente, filtrando todos sus pensamientos. "Por él cada día trató de ser una mejor persona", le había dicho a Shaina. Y debía ser cierto porque hace mucho que no aceptaba misiones que incluyeran sangre. Varios de sus compañeros pensaban que algo no andaba bien con él cuando recordaban que en el pasado no se detenía hasta que sus oponentes yacían inertes en charcos de sangre. Ahora le tenía asco a los entrenamientos donde los aprendices resultaban heridos, decía que eran inhumanos y sin sentido. "La paz esta causándole estragos", aseguraban algunos dorados. Pocos, sólo tres, sabían que su rechazo a esas prácticas se debía a que en cada niño veía a su hijo. De estos tres, sólo uno, Camus, entendía perfectamente su faceta de padre. Equilibrar las obligaciones fuera y dentro del Santuario no le era fácil, de hecho a veces no lograba hacerlo, y cuando eso ocurría Cinthia cubría sus ausencias. Se llevaban muy bien como amigos y hacían un buen equipo a la hora de educar al pequeño Diego. Atrás habían quedado las acusaciones y desencuentros, y ahora ambos eran vistos como una pareja ideal. Aunque ellos decían estar muy lejos de eso. Cada uno tenía una vida, con sus propias metas y sueños, y aparte de Diego, sólo la amistad los unía, o al menos eso decía Milo.

Shaina respiró hondamente, se suponía que no debía importarle la vida amorosa del escorpión. La amistad que se estaba forjando entre ellos no debía verse empañada por esos detalles, concluyó lista para regresar a sus propias obligaciones. Entonces, y de la nada, Marín salió de entre unos arbustos. Un rojo claro pintaba sus mejillas y una sonrisa un poco tonta iluminaba sus ojos. No había que ser adivino para saber que acababa de verse con Aioria de Leo. ¡Eran tan cursis! Shaina movió la cabeza desaprobando semejante trance cuando su amiga cayó cual pluma junto a ella. ¿Así sería estar enamorado?, se preguntó, ¿o sólo algunas personas sucumbían a esa especie de estupidez? Se lo preguntaría a Milo, sorprendentemente él tenía respuesta para esas cosas. Mientras tanto mejor se alejaba de Marín, podía ser contagioso ese estado. "¿A dónde vas?, preguntó la Águila cuando la vio ponerse de pie, ¿a ver a Milo?" Shaina endureció su mirada detrás de su máscara, eso era algo que a ella no debía importarle. Además, ni siquiera se le había ocurrido, y por último, ¿cómo sabía ella que se veía con Milo?

––Sólo se habla de eso en la aldea –sonrió Marín–. Si querían mantenerlo en secreto debieron ser más cuidadosos.

¿Secreto?, se indignó Shaina. ¿Desde cuándo la amistad se mantenía en secreto? Porque eso era lo que había entre Milo y ella. Sus amigas realmente no se medían. Marín le devolvió la indignación diciéndole que no tenía que incluirla, ella no gustaba de hablar de las personas. Y si quería que las demás olvidaran el asunto pues entonces mejor aclaraba cómo eran las cosas en realidad. ¡Sólo eso le faltaba a Shaina, que ahora tuviera que contar su vida! Poco o nada le importaba lo que pensaran de ella. Eso ya sabían, le replicó Marín, pero ¿y Milo? Seguro que a él no le haría gracia saber que su nombre circulara de boca en boca. "Pues eso es su problema", sonrió Shaina, el asunto al final le resultaba risible, la cara que pondría Milo cuando supiera que últimamente era la sensación de las habladurías. Para todos en el Santuario todo ese rollo le molestaría, pero ella sabía que terminaría riéndose. Las políticas del Templo Mayor hace mucho que le tenían sin cuidado. Más aun las reglas que a su ver eran arcaicas, algo estúpidas también. Si las respetaba era porque los reproches podían quitarle tiempo. "Un día de estos te convenceré de tirar a la basura esa horrible mascara", le había dicho con una gran sonrisa cómplice. No lo hacía sin embargo, tal vez porque en el fondo esperaba que ella entendiera por si misma lo absurdo que era todo eso.

––Pierden su tiempo hablando sobre Milo y yo –se incorporó Shaina. Se alejó un par de pasos del árbol y se detuvo–. Él tiene cosas más importantes en que pensar.

Muchísimo más importantes, concluyó apurando el paso, debía prepararle el almuerzo a su alumno. Cortó caminó por un atajo y salió al sendero que llevaba a Rodorio. Al cruzarlo se llegaba a la aldea. "Justo a tiempo, cualquiera diría que me estabas esperando", una voz burlona le hizo detenerse en seco. Era Milo que se acercaba por el sendero, vestido con un pantalón y una camisa. Shaina sonrió detrás de su máscara, era la primera vez que lo veía tan formal. ¿De dónde venía? Del trabajo por supuesto. ¡Cierto!, le había dicho que era analista de créditos en un banco. ¿Pero no se suponía que saliendo de ahí se iba a la universidad? Si, pero ese día tenía pensado saltarse una clase para resolver algunos asuntos del Santuario, responsabilidades propias de un santo. No deberías faltar a la universidad, le reprochó la amazona. Milo se rió, no había problema, en el fondo era un autodidacta sin remedio. Investigar en vez de escuchar era lo suyo. ¿Y ella no debía estar entrenando? En realidad debía estar preparándole la comida a su alumno, resopló con fastidió la amazona, realmente odiaba cocinar. Milo volvió a reírse, con esa disposición le sorprendía que el pobre niño siguiera vivo. A ella también le sorprendía, con lo mal que cocinaba no sabía cómo no lo había envenenado hasta ahora. Ambos terminaron riendo de buena gana.

––Se me ocurre una idea para que hoy no lidies con las ollas –dijo Milo–. Almuerza conmigo en Escorpio y mi escudero le llevará una porción de comida a tu alumno.

Shaina se detuvo a pensarlo, era una propuesta tentadora, pero no estaba segura de que fuera correcta. Milo esperaba su respuesta pacientemente, sin entender bien porqué su compañía le resultaba tan agradable; tantas mujeres lindas rondándole y él interesado en ella. ¿Sería su rostro nunca visto, su sonrisa adivinada, o el hecho de que compartían la devoción por la diosa Atena? De acuerdo, aceptó Shaina, pero tendrían que evitar pasar por el Coliseo. ¿No quieres que te vean conmigo?, enarcó una ceja Milo, divertido. Shaina hizo una mueca de "que tonterías dices, a mí me da igual" y se adelantó con aire desafiante. Milo negó con la cabeza sonriendo y fue tras ella, la alcanzó y retomaron la conversación. Al pasar por el Coliseo muchos se volvieron a verlos, curiosos e intrigados, hasta hubo murmullos, pero ellos los ignoraron y siguieron su camino hacia Aries. ¿Tenías que vivir tan arriba?, se quejó Shaina cuando por fin entraron a Escorpio. Estaba fresco en cada rincón, alegre con las cortinas meciéndose al ritmo de las brisas de mediodía. Ya en la sala, Milo sacó sus dos celulares y se quitó el reloj. Los dejó sobre la mesita de centro; no quería más llamadas ni horarios. Libre ya, se dejó caer en uno de los sillones y desde allí miró como Shaina tomaba el fresco junto a la terraza. Aunque no podía ver su rostro percibía su tranquilidad, y le gustaba. Había algo en ella que se le hacía familiar, grato e invaluable. Su escudero no tardó en aparecer y tras recibir la orden de servir la mesa, salió presuroso complacido de que su señor se mostrara abierto a un acercamiento con alguien. Además, le causaba gracia cuando se vendaba los ojos para no ver el rostro de la amazona, todo un sacrificio para él que estaba acostumbrado a tener las cosas fáciles.

Luego del almuerzo la sobremesa se extendió en la sala cuando Shaina dejó fluir toda su curiosidad por la vida de Milo; se le hacía que a sus veintitrés años había vivido mucho. Estaba en lo cierto porque el escorpión no se había perdido de nada en cuanto a experiencias. A diferencia de sus compañeros él siempre había sabido separar su vida personal de sus deberes, dándose tiempo para todo, incluso para tener un hijo, terminó riéndose. No había sido fácil, claro está, pero de nada se arrepentía; todo sucedía por algo. A Shaina le atrajo esa última parte: ¿El destino? Milo se detuvo a meditarlo, no, un equilibrio universal más bien; lo malo por lo bueno, y viceversa, aunque a veces si se le daba por creer en el destino, cuando se cansaba de luchar. ¿Te puedes cansar cuando tienes un hijo?, reflexionó Shaina, es decir, no se supone que todo vale la pena con un hijo de por medio. Milo se recargó en el respaldar del mueble, mirando el techo; un hijo te cambiaba la vida, pero no evitaba que vieras todo lo malo que había en el mundo, más aun si eras un santo. ¿Santo o padre, qué era primero?, quiso saber Shaina. Se suponía que santo, aunque ya no estaba muy seguro. Su paternidad aun habiendo sido un accidente, ahora era su motor de vida.

––Tu turno –se incorporó a medias. Shaina se desconcertó detrás de su máscara, sin entender–. Yo me levantó cada día por mi hijo; ¿tú por qué lo haces, Shaina?

Pregunta sin respuesta: la amazona nunca había buscado una razón para levantarse todos los días. Y ahora que lo pensaba, no la tenía. Milo pudo adivinarlo en su profundo silencio. Se puso de pie y fue hasta ella. Con una sonrisa detuvo su caída y le dijo que era hora de empezar a buscarla, él le ayudaría. No tenía que hacerlo, ella podía sola, se alejó Shaina. ¿Arisca, orgullosa? No, engreída, concluyó Milo, vaya sorpresa. Definitivamente las cosas empezaban a ponerse interesantes. Si pudiera tener más tiempo… Se despidieron en la entrada de Escorpio sin planes de verse después, sus encuentros siempre eran producto de la casualidad. Shaina bajaría a Rodorio y él debía presentarse con el Patriarca; si se apuraba podría llegar a su clase de Política económica. Se dio un baño, se cambió de ropa y fue hasta el Templo Mayor. Allí lo esperaba el Gran Pope, un poco más reservado que de costumbre. Lo miró llegar, hincarse delante de él y pareció no convencerse de algo. Aun así, y sin mucha ceremonia, le encomendó una misión en la isla Santorini: recoger una lápida de jeroglíficos egipcios. ¿Hablaba en serio?, se preguntó Milo bastante indignado, ¿acababa de faltar a la universidad para recoger una lápida? ¿Era broma? No, al menos no para Shion.

––Con todo respeto, Excelencia –habló Milo–, actualmente hay ochenta y ocho santos, muchos de ellos cansados de no hacer nada, ¿tengo que ser yo quien vaya por esa lápida?

––¿Estas cuestionando mis decisiones, Milo? –frunció el ceño Shion.

––No, señor, es sólo que no entiendo porqué tengo que ser justamente yo.

––Eres un santo, y mientras vivas en éste Santuario harás lo que se te ordene.

Punto. Shion se levantó del trono para adentrarse en sus aposentos. Milo también se incorporó, pero no para irse, había algo que quería decir, aclarar, sentenciar; lo que sea, pero tenía que sacárselo de adentro. ¿Y si me voy?, preguntó. Shion se volvió a mirarlo, escéptico. La diosa Atena les había dicho que eran libres de abandonar el Santuario cuando quisieran, las Guerras Santas habían terminado y ya no había razón para tanto desperdicio de juventud. Si los santos permanecían en sus puestos era por costumbre o por no saber a dónde ir. Milo sin embargo si tenía, afuera le esperaba alguien y los días en el Santuario se hacían cada vez más insoportables. El patriarca lo sabía y por eso siempre que podía lo ponía a prueba, tanteando con su disposición a las misiones cuán santo todavía se sentía. Era como ver un reloj de arena. Puedes irte si quieres, le dijo, nadie intentara detenerte. Sólo recuerda que una vez que salgas de este Santuario estarás prohibido de volver. Te olvidaras de tu vida como santo y de todos los que ahora te rodean… ¿Un golpe bajo o una razón más para irse? Milo respiró hondamente e hizo una venía, traería esa lápida, permiso, salió del salón queriendo nunca más volver.

Una semana después, sábado por la tarde, Milo fumaba un cigarrillo en la entrada de su templo. Aspiraba lentamente y esperaba varios segundos para botar el humo, envenenado su cuerpo con una cuota extra. Hace varias semanas que no fumaba, ocupado para el vicio, pero en ese momento se sentía demasiado harto como para no jugar con su humeante amigo. Hace mucho que no pasaba un sábado en el Santuario y la visión de los templos desolados le resultaba realmente deprimente. No entendía cómo diablos había vivido allí tanto tiempo. ¿Parte de los sacrificios caballerescos? Quién podía asegurarlo, ya todo con respecto a la Orden le resultaba ajeno, raro. Iba entrar para darse un baño y salir por ahí cuando Shura y Camus aparecieron en el salón de batallas, caminado tranquilamente comentando los últimos progresos de sus aprendices. Genial, pensó Milo cuando los vio sorprenderse de verlo ahí. ¿Y ese milagro?, preguntó Shura, ¿a qué debemos el honor de tenerte un fin de semana en el Santuario? Pensé que me extrañarían, tiró el cigarro, lo pisó y con los ojos les invitó a seguir su camino. Shura se dio por aludido y retomó sus pasos. Camus se quedó.

––Diego viajó con sus abuelos –sacó otro cigarro Milo, se lo llevó a los labios y buscó el encendedor en su bolsillo. Estaba por aspirar cuando el cigarro se congeló–. ¡Carajo, Camus! –lo escupió–. ¿Qué mierda te pasa? Vuelve a hacerlo y te pateare el trasero, lo digo en serio.

––Si no estarías tan susceptible, te haría tragar tus amenazas –Acuario se dio vuelta hacia la parte residencial–. ¿Qué esperas para invitarme a entrar? No tengo toda la tarde.

––¿Shura te espera?

––¿Celoso?

––Vete a la mierda.

Camus volvió el rostro hacia su camarada, el ceño fruncido y la mirada escéptica. Unos segundos y ambos estallaron en carcajadas, a su modo se apreciaban más de lo que todos imaginaban. Entraron a la sala de Escorpio y se dejaron caer en los sillones. Milo ordenó un par de cervezas a su escudero y le preguntó a Camus que había sido de las reuniones mensuales de los dorados, esas donde celebran los cumpleaños y no sé qué tanta cursilería. A ustedes les sobra el tiempo ¿no? ¿A ti te sobra el tiempo cuando es cumpleaños de Diego?, enarcó una ceja Camus. No, pero él es mi hijo. Y nosotros tus hermanos, es casi lo mismo. Casi, enfatizó Milo, y asintió cuando su escudero apareció con las cervezas. ¿Cuándo regresa?, bebió un poco Camus. El lunes supuestamente, pero ya sabes cómo son esos viajes familiares. Dicen un día y terminan apareciendo a la semana siguiente. ¿Te molesta? No, me preocupa, a nuestros enemigos les encantaría saber que tengo un hijo. Pensé que te habías encargado de todos. Ya no mato, Camus. Deberías hacerlo, por tu hijo. Si no lo hago es por él, no quiero que tenga un asesino por padre. ¿Y prefieres vivir sobresaltado? A corto plazo si, y para el largo ya estoy considerando ciertas medidas. ¿Corto plazo?, rió Camus, veo que te estás tomando en serio eso de ser economista. Milo sonrió y ordenó otra cerveza. Tenía que hacerlo si pensaba hacer una vida fuera del Santuario. Hablando de eso, Camus dejó su botella sobre la mesa de centro, ¿aun piensas abandonar el Santuario antes de graduarte? Eso de abandonar sonó muy dramático, yo sólo quiero recuperar mi libertad. ¿Libertad? Eso si fue toda una cabronada, bicho, aceptó otra cerveza Camus; estaba de buen humor. Pero si tanto querría irse, porqué no lo hacía, nadie se lo iba impedir. Shion me dijo lo mismo, prácticamente me mostró la salida, pero me advirtió que una vez que saliera estaba prohibido volver. ¿Esperabas que fuera de otro modo? Salir vivo de aquí ya es bastante. A mí me parece más bien una represalia, como si tuviera que comprar mi libertad. ¿Comprar? Te vas y tienes que olvidar todo, hasta a tus amigos. ¡Ah!, Camus sonrió, entonces te duele dejarme, que tierno, bicho. ¡Ja!, muy gracioso, Milo se puso de pie. Tenía la tarde libre y pensaba salir por ahí, ¿por qué no le acompañaba? Camus también se puso de pie, agradecía la invitación, pero ya había quedado con los demás para ver un partido de fútbol en la casa de Aioria, sería para otra vez. ¿Otra vez?, se indignó Milo, ¿cuántas veces tenía un fin de semana libre? Camus iba a reconsiderar su decisión ante la molestia de su amigo, habría otros partidos, pero Milo se le adelantó diciéndole que mejor iba con los demás o lo acusarían de aguafiestas. Prácticamente lo empujó fuera de la sala y le recomendó disfrutar de la reunión en la entrada del templo. Lo despidió, y esperó que se perdiera en Libra para darse vuelta hacia una de las columnas, allí Shaina esperaba pacientemente.

––¿Interrumpí alguna charla de amigos? –preguntó.

––No. Camus ya se iba cuando sentí tu cosmos –se le acercó Milo–. ¿Estás aquí hace mucho?

––Hace diez minutos; escuché que estabas en el Santuario y se me hizo raro.

––Ah, es que Diego viajó con sus abuelos… ¿Quieres entrar?

Ninguno de los dos tenía mucho que hacer, bueno Milo pensaba salir, pero ya no importaba; igual ya se le había hecho tarde. ¿Tarde para qué? Para nada en especial, ¿querría beber algo? Una limonada pero sólo si la preparaba él. El santo rió, de acuerdo, pero luego tendrás que devolverme el favor, y con intereses. Y mientras él se atareaba en la cocina, ella deambuló por los pasillos, asomándose a las diferentes puertas, nunca se cansaba de ver los cuadros; eran tan bellos, ni las alfombras, invitaban a caminar descalza, ni los magníficos frescos de los techos; ¿cuánto tiempo habría tomado pintarlos? Pero el salón más magnifico sin duda era la biblioteca; de altísimos, elegantísimos, estantes repletos de libros. Había de todos los tamaños, gordos y delgados; algunos tan antiguos que deberían valer su peso en oro. Tomó uno con mucho cuidado, casi acariciándolo, y se sintió maravillada por las sendas letras doradas que dibujaban el titulo: _Una hora después de medianoche._ ¿Una novela, un ensayo, o un poemario? Lo que fuera, ya era hermoso sólo por su titulo. Lo devolvió a su lugar y siguió andando, leyendo con atención, percibiendo el aroma de papel antiguo que exhalaban algunos libros. Era agradable estar allí, con el tiempo condensado…

… Tanto para leer y tan corta la vida, pensó, escuchó. Giró y Milo se acercaba con un vaso de limonada, se la ofreció, gracias, tenía la polera remangada, el reloj ajustado a su muñeca izquierda, una cadena de plata en la derecha; en jeans y zapatillas. Pero sobre todo ese perfume, no, colonia, los hombres utilizan colonia, a excepción de Afrodita que siempre huele a flores, ¿sería cierto que despreciaba a las doncellas?, una risita furtiva, entre gustos y colores… ¿Te gusta leer?, le preguntó Milo. Ah… Creo que si, aunque aquí hay muchos libros y resultan intimidantes. Si, metió las manos al bolsillo, balanceándose, con ese aire masculino que lo hacía tan irresistible; yo vivo aquí desde que tengo uso de razón y no voy ni por la quinta parte. ¿Qué tipo de libros te gustan? _Mmm_, divagó ella, despistada, linda a pesar de la frialdad de su máscara, no sé, me gusta la historia y la literatura. Entonces te deben de gustar las novelas históricas. Si, esas me gustan mucho, bueno, al menos las que leí, que por cierto son pocas… sólo tres. Milo sonrió; ¿Shaina se daría cuenta de lo dulce que sonaba su voz cuando dudaba? Él también era aficionado a la lectura; es decir, no vivo leyendo, pero entre la televisión y un buen libro, prefiero el libro. Entiendo… ¿Y qué genero te gusta?

––Ehm; pues los ensayos me parecen sencillas maneras de aprender, las novelas históricas también, pero supongo que prefiero los cuentos.

––¿Los cuentos?

––Si. Creo que son geniales porque te muestran un pedazo de realidad que de otra forma no podrías ver. Además son más íntimos, más esenciales al estar libres de los rellenos que la novela implica. Escritores rusos como Iván Bunin, Antón Chéjov; el colombiano Gabriel García Márquez, o el argentino Jorge Luís Borges, siempre te dejan la impresión de no haber leído sus cuentos, sino de haberlos soñado.

––Suena… increíble.

Milo sonrió, había dado en el blanco. De uno de los estantes tomó un pequeño libro y buscó entre sus páginas hasta dar con una en especial, y empezó a leer: _"Como es domingo y ha dejado de llover, pienso llevar un ramo de rosas a mi tumba. Rosas rojas y blancas, de las que ella cultiva para hacer altares y coronas. La mañana estuvo entristecida por este invierno taciturno y sobrecogedor que me ha puesto a recordar la colina donde la gente del pueblo abandona sus muertos. Es un sitio pelado, sin árboles, barrido apenas por las migajas providenciales que regresan después que el viento ha pasado. Ahora que dejó de llover y que el sol de mediodía debe haber endurecido el jabón de la cuesta, podría llegar hasta el túmulo en cuyo fondo reposa mi cuerpo de niño, ahora confundido, desmenuzado entre caracoles y raíces…"_. Dejó de leer, miró a Shaina y estaba como hipnotizada, o al menos eso parecía por su quietud.

––_Alguien desordena estas rosas_, de Gabriel García Márquez –cerró el libro–. Para mí es uno de sus cuentos más simples, pero como todos los demás, nos muestra su impecable prosa y su inquietante mundo mágico-real.

––Es genial.

––¿Verdad? Camus dice que los cuentos de Márquez son algo deprimentes, pero yo creo que son más bien humanos. Te muestran el mundo a través de un espejo, la realidad está al revés, pero está ahí. Tienes que leerlos para entenderlos.

Shaina tomó la última frase como una orden y miró a todos lados buscando algo, bajó los ojos al piso, y ¡bingo!, se dejó caer en el piso, sentándose muy cómodamente cruzando las piernas y haciéndole un gesto a Milo para que la acompañara allí abajo. El santo se rió con la ocurrencia y de buena gana aceptó la invitación. Estaba ocupado buscando la página correcta cuando sintió que Shaina hacía a un lado _algo_. Levantó la vista y se quedó frío al descubrirla sin mascara. "Hace mucho calor", le dijo por toda explicación, buscando su vaso de limonada. Sonrió, ya era hora, un almuerzo más a ciegas y terminaría con la lengua quemada. Se rieron y volvieron a lo suyo, los cuentos de Márquez. Sentados, recostados, desconectados del mundo, así pasaron la tarde y pasarían muchas más. De tanto en tanto, al cambiar alguna página, se preguntaban algo, ansiosos de saber más del otro, y por varios minutos divagaban en posibles respuestas. Risas, coincidencias, confidencias: todo se mezclaba, se fundía, y la amistad surgía como un oasis en el desierto. Un refugio a donde siempre podrían acudir cuando el mundo se comprimiera a su alrededor. Leyeron tres cuentos, y quedaron para el día siguiente leer otros tres porque a la pregunta de Shaina de que si le podía prestar el libro, Milo dijo que lamentablemente no; estaba prohibido prestar cosas del templo. Era una gran mentira por supuesto, el templo bien podía ser desmantelado, pero Milo había calculado que de prestarle el libro, ella no lo visitaría en un buen tiempo y no querría arriesgarse a eso. Era una amistad demasiado buena como para dejarla al destino, concluyó invitándola a cenar y luego a ver una película. Por noche querría olvidar sus obligaciones.

**02 de Junio del 2008: **

_He aquí mi primer intento de ser romántico. _

_Te he dicho millones de veces cuanto te quiero, pero nunca te he dicho cuanto te amo. Y hoy quiero hacerlo. Te amo. Hay algo entre tú y yo que si no fuéramos lo que somos, nos arrastraría a un remolino de idas y venidas. Sin embargo estamos aquí, un poco perdidos porque decidimos desviar el camino. Nos queremos, de eso no hay duda, pero aun no podemos salir de este maldito limbo de amistad. ¿Por qué? Espero que tú me lo digas. Yo por supuesto he pensando en los motivos de esta ironía y siempre término acusando a nuestras personalidades. Eres dulce cuando hablas conmigo, ¿pero eres capaz de mostrar afecto sincero por alguien ahora?, ¿acaso por mi? Lo cierto es que he empezado a extrañarte a todas horas, benditas horas, en que eres todo lo que puedo desear y amar. Todas las imperfecciones y lo increíblemente perfecto se confunden en ti. Cuando me miras simplemente me derrito, aunque nunca lo notes. Estoy atento a tus gestos y silencios, a punto mismo de un naufragio de amor. Me encandilas, me embobas; y no son tus ojos verdes, ni tus labios tiernos. Es tu forma de ser, tu manera de hablar, tus asesinos silencios, tus risas y tus quejas; todo se confunde, se mezcla y yo me derrito, me enternezco e intento ser fuerte; aguantar y no dejarme llevar por las sensaciones que despiertas. Y me siento para no desmayar de devoción y te escucho para no llorar de emoción ni reír de alegría._

_¿Ya ves lo que has hecho en mí? Esto pasa cuando pienso en ti...Así que no tienes que preocuparte pues siempre estaré aquí, dispuesto a escucharte. Siempre hablaremos aunque no tengamos nada que decirnos. Aunque con cada palabra nos hagamos más dependientes. _

_Te amo,_

_Milo._

_Pdta.: Ya sé lo que vas a decir: "Dije romántico, Milo, no cursi." –jajaja-. Lo siento, nena, pero ya te dije que el amor en si es cursi, de lo contrario no sería amor. _

**02 de Mayo del 2008.**

Jueves, 5: 18 pm., Milo miró su reloj por enésima vez. A su alrededor la gente se movía bulliciosamente; se detenían a conversar, a ver alguna vitrina. Respondían celulares, preguntaban en las casetas por algún producto exclusivo, iban y venían. Muchos confluían a esas horas en el centro comercial, pero él sólo esperaba a una persona. Ya empezaba a impacientarse cuando la vio aparecer. Caminaba lentamente entre la gente, desconfiada de las miradas extrañas. Incomoda. El santo sonrió; su rostro era el de una adolescente, casi el de una niña. ¿Le parecía bonita? Si, pero eso realmente no le llamaba mucho la atención; su vida estaba colmada de rostros bonitos y uno más no hacía diferencia. Su decisión de quitarse la máscara en su presencia tampoco le inquietaba, sabía que entre ellos los dramones del Santuario no estaban permitidos. Tal vez el único problema sería que alguien llegara a enterarse, pero, ¡qué mierda!, eso tampoco importaba. Ahora más que nunca eran dueños de sus vidas y no iban a dejar que nadie les aguara la fiesta con estúpidos discursos de moral cavernaria. Con esto en mente, decidió no ir a su encuentro; esperar que ella se acercara era mejor; así le ayudaba con el espacio que estaba creando para enfrentar el mundo exterior.

––¿Tuviste problemas para llegar? –le preguntó cuando la tuvo al frente.

––No, sólo no calcule bien mi tiempo. Lo siento.

––No hay problema, también me retrasé un poco en la universidad –aseguró, luego sonrió–. ¿Lista para conquistar el centro comercial?

––¿Conquistar? –se rió–. No me imagino cómo eres de padre.

"Uno inigualable por supuesto", sonrió el escorpión, y le rodeó la espalda con su brazo izquierdo, sosteniendo su hombro para guiarla entre la gente. La primera parada fue un almacén de ropa; en su camino a la sección de chicas cruzaron la de varones, y ahí Milo escogió una camisa que le gustó al primer vistazo. Hace algunos meses en su trabajo habían levantado la norma de que los empleados fueran vestidos formalmente y ahora todos apostaban por la comodidad. Milo era uno de ellos, aunque trataba de verse todavía como un analista de créditos, buscaba ropa que le permitiera pasar del trabajo a la universidad sin mayores contratiempos; como unos pantalones de dril, camisa de temporada y zapatos cómodos. Era un hombre muy apuesto, y cualquier ropa le sentaba bien, pero eso no evitaba que se detuviera a pensar en qué color de camisa resaltaba el turquesa de sus ojos, por ejemplo. No ganaba un gran sueldo al trabajar sólo medio tiempo, pero para su condición de soltero sin compromisos, porque ya había asegurado las necesidades de su hijo con su patrimonio de santo, era más que suficiente, incluso tenía para financiar su vida social. Así se lo dijo a Shaina mientras bajaban a la primera planta, lugar donde mujeres de todas las edades deambulaban buscando ropa hasta por gusto. "Escoge algo que te guste, yo pago", le dijo el santo, antes de alejarse un par de pasos para contestar el celular que hace rato timbraba. Shaina, parada junto a una fila de maniquís, no supo qué hacer ante toda esas prendas súper _chic_. Las pocas veces que compraba ropa era en Rodorio, en una tienda que no se caracterizaba precisamente por ofrecer lo último en moda. Dudosa se acercó a un mueble circular, donde se exhibían bonitas remeras, y estuvo dando vueltas mirando los distintos colores sin decidirse a tomar una. No le convencían del todo. Levantó la vista y divisó un aparador con todo tipo de jeans y hacia allí fue. Tocó varios para sentir la textura de la tela y se sorprendió de lo suaves y delgadas que eran, además se estiraban como la goma de mascar. Ahora entendía por qué se veían tan ajustados en los maniquís.

––¿Por qué no te pruebas uno? –Milo se acercó guardando el celular–. Éste por ejemplo.

––Pero es muy chiquito

El santo rió con ganas, no era "chiquito", era hasta las rodillas. Tienes una bonita figura, te va a quedar genial. Anda, pruébatelo. Shaina tomó la prenda con desconfianza y caminó hacia el probador que una empleada le indicó. ¿Bonita figura?, se preguntó viéndose en el espejo del vestidor. ¿En verdad Milo creía que tenía bonita figura? Se probó el capri, como le habían dicho que se llamaba ese pantalón, y tras dar varias vueltas, se convenció de que en verdad le quedaba bien. Milo la estaba esperando fuera del probador, le preguntó si le había gustado y al tener una respuesta afirmativa sonrió; nunca se equivocaba en cuanto a figuras. Decidido entonces, compraban el capri. De camino a la caja, se detuvieron para buscar una remera que combinara y Shaina eligió una a tiras, muy juvenil y perfecta para una tarde soleada. En la caja, y ante la mirada un poco embobada de la empleada, Milo sacó una tarjeta y pagó las tres prendas, incluyendo la camisa que él había elegido. Ya con las prendas empaquetadas y entregadas, salieron del almacén con intención de visitar algunas tiendas. Mientras caminaban, Shaina le preguntó si visitaba a menudo la sección de chicas en el almacén. Volvió a reírse, era raro que no lo hiciera cuando hablaban, y le dijo que no, pero tampoco le resultaba extraño porque su ex novia más de una vez lo había arrastrarlo hasta allí, previa amenaza de tenerlo en abstinencia, esto último por supuesto no se lo dijo, demasiada información para ella. En toda su habilidad como guerrera, en muchos aspectos era todavía una adolescente bastante ingenua, y él prefería mantenerla en ese capullo. Era linda así: cándida, dulce y despistada. Después de una extendida visita a todo tipo de tiendas, decidieron ir por un café, y en el camino se toparon con una pequeña boutique de productos de belleza. En la entrada un joven invitaba a las chicas a una sesión gratis de lecciones de maquillaje. Shaina miró a Milo; ¿Podía? Sólo un ratito, tenía mucha curiosidad. El santo aceptó y al igual que otros hombres, entró para acompañar a su pareja, en este caso amiga. Se instaló en una de las esquinas y desde ahí vio como era sentada frente a un tocador repleto de pomitos y frascos. Un muchacho de lo más afeminado se le acercó y con verdadero interés la fue poniendo al tanto de las últimas tendencias en belleza, mostrándole diversos productos y dándole consejos para resaltar sus lindos rasgos; ¿cómo hacía para mantener su rostro tan impecable? Es que casi nunca me da el sol. ¡Ah! Claro; el sol es el peor enemigo de la piel. Si sigues evitándolo llegaras a la vejez sin arrugas, preciosa. Un buen bloqueador es lo mejor… "O una máscara", pensó Shaina, sonriéndole a Milo.

––Tu piel es perfecta, querida –dijo el muchacho, después de apenas ponerle un poco de sombras en los ojos–, no necesita maquillaje. Tal vez sólo para la noche, para salir con tu hermoso novio –le guiñó un ojo a Milo. Shaina se echó a reír con el sobresalto del santo; se había puesto muy serio. Al parecer no le gustaba tener ese tipo de admiradores. Y era cierto, Milo no se soplaba tamañas cosas. ¿Intolerante? No, sólo demasiado ocupado para entender ese tipo de gustos. Lo que le recordaba… No, para qué arruinar la noche con esas certezas. Porque estaba seguro, por eso más les valía a esos dos portarse bien con él o de lo contrario… ¿Satisfecha?, le preguntó a la amazona cuando estuvieron fuera de la boutique. _Mmm_, si. Ahora ya sé para qué sirven todas esas cosas. Igual no las necesitas; eres linda naturalmente.

––Lo sé –sonrió Shaina, sorprendiéndolo. ¿Desde cuándo era tan vanidosa la señorita?, se rió Milo. Por toda respuesta recibió un guiñó divertido. En el café se fueron a sentar a la mesita más lejana, en una de las esquinas. El ambiente era muy agradable, con una suave música de fondo; la iluminación insinuante; gente muy interesante esparcida aquí y allá, ocupada, educada. Un amable joven se les acercó con dos vasos de agua y las cartas, regresaría en un par de minutos para tomar sus pedidos. Shaina estaba encantada con el ambiente tan bohemio, ni siquiera vio la carta y se dedicó a envolverse con esa magia tan acogedora e impersonal. Luego, cuando el mesero regresó, se demoró varios segundos escogiendo algo para tomar. Al fin eligió un helado y miró a Milo con expresión triunfal. ¿Un helado para ti también? El santo rió, no, para él un café frio. Mientras esperaban, y para desconectarse del mundo, apagó sus dos celulares, y en silencio se quedó observándola. Le gustaba cuando jugaba con el dije de plata que colgaba de su cuello, la forma en que caía su cabello cuando inclinaba la cabeza, la manía de sacarse su único anillo, herencia de su madre, para hacerlo girar sobre la mesa. Pero sobre todo, esa segunda línea, apenas perceptible, que se formaba junto a su labio cuando sonreía. "Se llama _señal de Venus, _y es un rasgo femenino muy lindo que pocas mujeres tienen", le dijo una noche en la terraza de su templo, haciéndola sonrojar. Ahora miraba de nuevo ese trazo tan delicado, y la idea de que estaba frente a una belleza muy especial le asaltaba la mente. No me mires así, bajó la cabeza Shaina, me harás apenar. ¿Shaina de Ofiuco apenada?, rió, vamos, eso tengo que verlo. ¡Tonto! Princesa. ¿Qué me dijiste? Prin-ce-sa, ¿no te gusta? No supo qué decir y se quedó callada, sintiéndose observada fijamente.

––Eres preciosa –volvió a hablar Milo, tranquilo, mirándola paternalmente. Tres segundos y reaccionó, recogió los codos, acomodó el reloj en su muñeca y sonrió–. Vamos, no creas que estoy en plan de conquista; sabes que mi intención contigo está muy lejos de eso. Es sólo que eres linda y debes saberlo… Tómalo como si viniera de tu hermano.

Yo no tengo hermanos, quiso decirle Shaina pero en ese momento llegó el mesero y ya no pudo hablar más. Se concentró en su helado, que era inmenso y apetitoso, y dejó que los pensamientos fluyeran libremente. Antes de tratar a Milo, de conocerlo fuera de su faceta de santo, creía que era un ogro arrogante. Alguien verdaderamente insensible y odioso, aunque también fascinante. Pero sobre todo, inalcanzable. Ahora de esa imagen poco quedaba, de pronto ya no era un ogro; era un ser humano con demasiadas responsabilidades; insensible tampoco; sólo bastante ocupado; odioso en definitiva no; y en vez de fascínate, admirable. Lo único que no cambiaba en su personalidad era lo inalcanzable, pero no porque fuera un santo dorado, sino por su experiencia en la vida. Sólo tenía veintitrés años y ya conocía medio mundo. Era culto, informado, gustaba de la buena música; hablaba más de tres idiomas, acababan de premiarlo por su excelente desempeño laboral y estaba en el Tercio Superior de su facultad. Todo eso sin contar su elogiable paternidad, porque era un buen padre, nada más había que ver como sacaba tiempo de donde no tenía para hablar con el pequeño Diego todas las noches; preguntándole qué había hecho ese día, felicitándole por las tareas cumplidas, recordándole que ese fin de semana irían al zoológico, por ejemplo, y deseándole las buenas noches. Era sobrecogedor verlo sonreír luego de colgar el teléfono; con ese aire de padre responsable que lo hacía ver tan atractivo… Shaina pasó con dificultad; se estaba yendo por la tangente. El asunto aquí era que Milo daba cuenta de ser inalcanzable por ser un hombre terriblemente interesante; tanto que ella a menudo se sentía como una niña a su lado. ¿Qué ganaba él con esa amistad? A su ver nada pues la mayoría de veces hacía de hermano mayor, enseñándole cosas que para otras chicas de su edad eran obvias. ¿Sería eso, sería que Milo, a fuerza de su paternidad, veía en ella a alguien que debía instruir y proteger?

––¿Está rico tu helado? –preguntó el santo, divertido con los cambios en su expresión.

––¿Quieres probar?

Él no era de comer dulces, pero esa invitación era difícil de rechazar. Probó un poco y le gustó; y concluyó que desde ese día siempre habría helado en el refrigerador de su templo. No para él claro, sino para ella, verla tan encantada con los diferentes sabores era adictivo… Y dime, habló Shaina clavando la cucharita entre la cereza y la hojita de menta, ¿te gusta tu trabajo? Milo volvió a acomodarse en su silla; se podría decir que si, aunque con el paso del tiempo se hacía monótono. Analizaba cuarenta solicitudes por día, la mayoría simples, pero algunas truculentas por el historial del cliente. Algunos tenían cuentas pendientes con otros bancos, moras en sus tarjetas de crédito y hasta problemas en la documentación. Si no era eso, entonces era la suma del préstamo, hablaba de muchos miles y alguna vez hasta un par de millones. Debías estudiarlo muy bien y a veces consultarlo con tu supervisor. Nadie quiere equivocarse cuando hay tanto dinero en juego. ¿Y si lo hacías, si te equivocabas? Bueno, a la primera y segunda te llamaban la atención, y a la tercera ya podías estar buscando otro trabajo. ¿Y pensaba quedarse a trabajar ahí? Era para pensarlo; de hecho, ya le habían ofrecido un asenso, pero no estaba seguro de querer hacer carrera en la banca; las finanzas le interesaban cuando se inclinaban al área de proyectos de inversión. Y era en eso donde querría especializarse: en Proyectos de inversión Pública y Privada. Las finanzas vendrían por añadidura. Cuando hablas de tu carrera, te brillan los ojos, sonrió Shaina. ¿En serio?, tomó un sorbo de su café, debe ser porque me gusta mucho. La Economía es jodida porque te exige mucho; pero así como pide, da. No me imagino estudiando otra cosa. Creo que en tu elección hubo algo de arrogancia. Explícate; apoyó el rostro en su puño cerrado, mirándola con interés. Shaina hizo a un lado su helado y con gesto seguro le clavó los ojos. Bueno, dijo, resulta que hace tres años, en un día de reflexión existencial, te pusiste a pensar en tu futuro; acababas de recuperar tu paternidad y por dictamen de Atena eras libre de hacer lo que quisieras. Entonces decidiste estudiar una carrera. Había muchas opciones y estabas seguro que en cualquiera te desempeñarías bien. Sin embargo eras Milo de Escorpio, y como tal no podías estudiar cualquier cosa. Querías algo importante, algo que te pusiera a prueba y además fuera contigo, y _¡ta ta ta tan!_ Economía era la opción perfecta.

––¿Eso crees? –sonrió Milo. Shaina asintió recuperando su helado, orgullosa de su acertado análisis–. Bueno, digamos que fue algo así.

––¡Lo sabía!

Estaba feliz; saber que empezaba a conocerlo le entusiasmaba, aunque claro, si lo hacía era porque él lo permitía, y he ahí algo más para festejar. Porque después de todo, y siendo sincera, se trataba de Milo de Escorpio. Cómo, porqué y desde cuándo tenían esa especie de complicidad era difícil de explicar, sólo había sucedido y ya. Ya estaban por irse cuando una mujer entró al café, distraída miró alrededor y al divisar a Milo dio un respingo de sorpresa. Sonrió y sintiéndose hermosa caminó en su dirección. Ni siquiera vio a Shaina y cuando Milo se dio cuenta de su presencia, ya la tenía abrazada a su cuello, saludándolo con un beso en la boca. "Te he estado llamando toda la tarde y mira dónde te encuentro". Fue un momento de conmoción, de sorpresa y espera. Al final Milo, con la firmeza y control que lo caracterizaban, se deshizo del abrazo y presentó a la mujer con el nombre de Mirella. Se trataba de una bella pelirroja, de generosas formas, piel lechosa y labios carnosos. Bastante sofisticada. La situación empezaba a ser algo embarazosa con Shaina sin saber a qué atenerse cuando una niña se acercó y con emoción saludó a Milo.

––¡Tío!

¿Tío?, Shaina no supo si reír o anonadarse. ¿De qué iba todo eso? La niña se abrió paso y con dulzura resuelta abrazó al santo. Mirella rió con la escena. Milo también parecía divertido con el sobrenombre, aun más, parecía que conocía a la niña de toda la vida mientras le preguntaba cómo iba en la escuela. ¿Se estaba portando bien? ¡Claro!, desde la vez en que fue a recogerla era muy popular porque sus amigas no dejaban de preguntarle cuándo volvía su tío súper apuesto. Así que tienes que ir, tío, mira que ya tienes fans en mi clase. El santo rió, vale, iré uno de estos días. La niña no cabía en su alegría cuando divisó a Shaina. Ambas se examinaron. Ariana es la sobrina de Mirella; explicó, presentó Milo; y Shaina es una amiga. ¡Ah!, exhaló la niña, odiando ya para siempre a la amazona. Con modos un poco forzados tomaron asiento y comentaron sobre la coincidencia del encuentro. El mozo se acercó y tía y sobrina pidieron un té helado, para siempre estar regias, tío, sonrió Ariana, parecía que disfrutaba cuando llamaba así a Milo, mucho más teniendo a Shaina al frente. Ella, bastante incómoda, pidió permiso y salió con dirección al baño. Ya en el recinto se miró en el espejo detestando a las recién llegadas; habían arruinado su noche. Las coincidencias a veces apestaban. Se refrescó el rostro y trató de verse normal para regresar a la mesa. Cuando lo hizo se sorprendió de sólo encontrar a Ariana. Le preguntó dónde estaban su tía y Milo, y la niña le señaló con indiferencia la bara; allí ambos conversaban en tono ameno y confidente.

––Linda pareja ¿no? –suspiró Ariana–. Cuando crezca tendré un novio igual de apuesto.

Mocosa agrandada, pensó Shaina, de tenerla como alumna seguro que hace rato le habría quitado lo igualada. No pasó mucho cuando la pareja regresó a la mesa, sólo para decir que ya era tarde y mejor se despedían. Ariana le hizo prometer a Milo que un día de esos la llevaría al cine y le dio un beso en la mejilla. A Shaina sólo le dijo adiós. Mirella en cambio le dijo que había sido un gusto conocerla, lástima que no pudieran conversar más. Pero bueno, seguro habrá otras oportunidades, le dio un beso en la mejilla. Y tú, señor ocupado, le sonrió a Milo, no apagues el celular o pensare que estás haciendo cosas malas. "Y si las haces, al menos dime, ya sabes que los celos me excitan", le susurró al oído al darle un beso. El santo terminó riendo, y las acompañó a la salida. Luego regresó por Shaina y con voz resuelta le dijo que era hora de irse, o se darán cuenta de nuestra escapada, sonrió rodeándole los hombros con la complicidad de un hermano mayor. De camino al Santuario cayeron en cuenta, con desazón, que habían olvidado visitar la librería del centro comercial, ¡justo la librería, nada más reprochable! Ni modo, lo harían la próxima vez.

––¿Es tu novia? –Shaina fue directa cuando atravesaron el Coliseo. Milo la vio de soslayo, y luego regresó la mirada al frente, un tanto pensativo.

––La palabra novia implica muchas cosas, y Mirella no tienen tiempo para ellas… –se quedó callado, recordando, meditando. Shaina quería que todo fuera como siempre, que esa conversación no cayera en lo trascendental, pero los fuertes latidos de su corazón delataban su ansiedad por escuchar una respuesta negativa–. Así que no; no es mi novia. Aunque tampoco es mi amiga. Es más bien una compañera con la que paso buenos momentos.

––Ah… Entiendo… _creo_.

––Supongo que la idea es difícil de asimilar, más aun cuando eres una inocente princesa –sonrió–. A tu edad, la mayoría de chicas sueñan con un "hasta que la muerte nos separe", y si bien sucede a veces, todo indica que los tiempos están cambiando y con ellos la mentalidad de las personas. Sobre la de las mujeres… Mirella es gerente de una empresa de publicidad, conoce a gente importante, viaja con frecuencia y gana mucho dinero. A los veinticuatro años estuvo comprometida con un Comandante de Aviación, pero lo dejó en la víspera de la boda cuando cayó en cuenta de que no había vivido lo suficiente para rendirse a la monotonía del matrimonio. Ahora, con treinta y tres años bien vividos, no piensa casarse nunca. Ya no le encuentra sentido siendo quien es: una mujer importante que administra su vida sin darle explicaciones a nadie.

––Independiente.

––Independiente, bella y cosmopolita… No necesita un novio, mucho menos un esposo. Sólo un compañero con el cual disfrutar su tiempo libre.

––Y tú eres ese compañero.

––Si, y es algo con lo que ambos salimos ganando. Así como ella, yo no tengo tiempo ni interés en una relación más comprometida.

Bueno, digamos que si sonaba razonable, ¿pero no le importaba que le llevara diez años? Milo se echó a reír, por la pregunta y porque Shaina se había visto demasiado adorable al hacerla. Y a ver cómo se lo explicaba… Él tenía veintitrés años, sólo veintitrés, y sin embargo ya había vivido lo suficiente para sentirse de cuarenta en cuanto a experiencias. Y pues, ¿cómo decirlo para no sonar despótico?… Las chicas de tu edad te aburren, sonrió Shaina, vamos, no tenía que darle vueltas. Milo se encogió de hombros, si quería verlo de ese modo... aunque digamos también que siempre le habían gustado las mujeres mayores. Le parecían atractivas desde el punto que eran más libres, ecuánimes y decididas. ¿O será que en ellas buscas el amor de madre que te faltó?, Shaina se apoyó contra el muro que limitaba la Aldea de las Amazonas. Era una noche hermosa, rebosante de estrellas en un manto azulado por la luna llena. Desde el mar llegaba el golpeteo de las olas contra los acantilados. Algunas brisas se convertían en vientos tras bajar por la colina del Santuario y terminaban arremolinándose en el Coliseo. Los gritos de los guardias se oían lejanos al retumbar entre las ruinas y finalmente se perdían entre las sombras de los primeros arboles del bosque. Milo miró su reloj y eran las doce menos cuarto. Al día siguiente debía levantarse temprano, pero el momento era tan grato que creía poder amanecer ahí, conversando.

––Tal vez –se recargó también en la pared y sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos. Encendió uno y esperó varios segundos para expulsar el humo. Shaina le reprochó el auto envenenamiento, ¡era tan absurdo ese vicio! ¿Acaso no pensaba dejarlo nunca? Con lo caros que estaban últimamente… Y los reproches seguían, aunque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, no podía evitar que le gustara la mezcla de tabaco y colonia. A Milo le sentaba muy bien porque resaltaba su aire varonil. ¡Dios!, ¿tenía que ser tan apuesto? ¡Pero qué demonios piensas, Shaina!; pareces una adolecente, ¡contrólate!–. Camus dice que inconscientemente buscó la protección materna cuando salgo con mujeres mayores, medio _edipico_ el asunto –sonrió después de votar una bocanada de humo–. Yo me rió con la conclusión, pero a veces creo que tiene razón.

––No tendría nada de malo si fuera así.

––¿Lo crees?

––Si, después de todo los hombres siempre buscan la imagen materna en sus parejas. Es algo instintivo… Y supongo que el efecto se multiplica con una vida como la tuya.

Sonrió, dio una última pitada y tiró el cigarro. Antes de sacar otro, buscó uno de sus celulares y se entretuvo manipulando por algunos segundos. No hay mejor momento para escuchar a Sting que la medianoche, aseguró antes de que el aparato empezara a reproducir una melodía que a Shaina se le hizo muy melancólica; como si la hubieran concebido en una fría tarde de invierno, en los callejones de una ciudad atestada con altos edificios. _Englishman in new york (Hombre ingles en Nueva York)_, así se llamaba la canción, tan única como nostálgica. Una verdadera joya capaz de reducirte a pura sensación con su sonido de jazz noctambulo. Durante su duración, guardaron silencio: Milo fumando y Shaina pensando en todas las ciudades que no conocía. ¿Eso quería para su vida?, ¿terminar sus días en ese pedazo de mundo detenido en el tiempo? No, definitivamente no. Y seguro que Milo tampoco, por eso tanto esfuerzo en estudiar y trabajar al mismo tiempo. La pregunta ahora era qué haría ella, porque algo tenía que hacer o efectivamente sus días acabarían allí. Y nada más deprimente. La canción terminó dejando un hondo vacío en su alma. En el futuro siempre le recordaría al Milo de esa noche: distante y a la vez acogedor; vencido como santo, ambicioso como hombre. Un claro ejemplo de cómo el final de una cosa es el principio de otra. ¿Lo extrañaría? Esperaba que si, sólo así su paso por la Orden dejaría de ser una época sombría.

––Gracias por el paseo –se incorporó, ya era hora de que ambos se retiraran–. Y por la ropa, aunque sigo pensando que fue muy chantajista de tu parte ponerla como condición a la salida. Siempre tienes que salirte con la tuya ¿no?

Por supuesto, tiró el cigarro. El dinero sólo tiene valor por lo que puedes comprar con él, a eso los economistas le llamamos _valor real del dinero_, pero como no estaban en clases de Macroeconomía, el asunto se reducía a la amistad: una sonrisa de un amigo no tiene precio, y ésta noche te he visto sonreír mucho, se le acercó, gracias por eso, princesa, le acarició el mentón y luego la abrazó, ¡la abrazó! Shaina literalmente se quedó sin aliento; rodeada por sus fuertes brazos, apenas pudo pensar por la impresión. Sintió su calor, su colonia, el humo impregnado en su camisa, y casi al final, su olor. "¿Así huelen los dioses?", se preguntó y desconectada de la realidad correspondió el abrazo. Era tan bueno aferrarse a su cuerpo, sentir su fuerza, su vida. ¡Dios!, ¿qué le sucedía? Se separaron por un ruido proveniente de la aldea y Shaina, intranquila con la idea de que alguien los viera, le pidió que se fuera; era tarde y él debía levantarse temprano. Ante ésta última afirmación, Milo sonrió misteriosamente, como si de pronto hubiera descubierto algo. Se despidió y después de verla atravesar el portal, emprendió el camino hacia las Doce Casas. A esas horas lucían desiertas, por eso, al entrar a la cuarta, se le hizo extraño sentir cómo su cosmos era amenazado por una energía ambivalente. Ya antes había sentido la misma sensación en el cuarto Templo, pero, de alguna forma, esta vez era distinto. Como si el dique estuviera a punto de romperse.

––Desparecer cuando quieres, ignorar las reuniones, llegar tarde; ¿eso te hace superior, Escorpio? –DM, vestido sólo con un ligero pantalón, apareció de entre las penumbras del pasillo residencial.

––Buenas noches, Cáncer –lo saludó Milo–. Disculpa si te desperté, si es que estabas durmiendo.

¿Fastidio, cinismo, burla?: ¿Qué había habido detrás de las últimas palabras? DM ensombreció su mirada, odiando a muerte al Escorpión. Tanta cortesía en él no era buena señal. ¿Sería acaso que…? No, imposible. Pero mejor no decía más, podría salir perdiendo de hacerlo. Dio media vuelta y desapareció. "Rata traidora", murmuró Milo y reanudó su camino hacia la quinta casa.

**30 de Mayo del 2008: **

_Sabes, cuando te propuse ese viaje pensé que había quedado claro que no íbamos a forzar nada, que si surgía amor, surgiría; lo importante era estar lejos del Santuario, no para conseguir algo, sino para afianzar lo que ya tenemos. Según yo, queríamos pasar un tiempo juntos fuera de la vista de la gente que nos señala para celebrar todas las cosas buenas que hemos conseguido con nuestra amistad, y para hacer todas esas cosas que increíblemente aun nos atrae compartir, como libros, parques, abrazos, gestos; tantas cosas. Yo sé que tiendes al capricho, al engreimiento, al egoísmo y al no compromiso, esas facetas tuyas me gustan, me seducen y por eso intento satisfacerlas. Sin embargo debo reconocer que me fastidió mucho que me reclamaras todas esas cosas, primero porque salían de lo coherente y segundo porque ese viaje era un tiempo valioso que en nuestras circunstancias no merecía estar sujeto a tus caprichos. Era tener la oportunidad y aprovecharla, sin presiones ni compromisos. Y no, no quiero que tu tiempo ni tu vida giré alrededor mío, y si eso creías, pues debiste ponerte en mi lugar, porque mi tiempo y mi vida también forman parte de esos encuentros. Con esto no te estoy reclamando nada, pero trata de entender, esto es algo mutuo. Si perdemos lo hacemos los dos, si ganamos también lo hacemos los dos. Quiero creer que tu reacción fue producto de tu inmadurez, de tu inexperiencia en estas cosas, aunque para serte sincero a veces no logró entenderte. Te doy todo cuanto tengo para darle a una mujer y aun así siento que no es suficiente, y tú no me ayudas al reclamarme cosas que en realidad carecen de importancia para mí. Te pregunté si eran celos y me respondiste con un rotundo no, entonces qué es, dime porque en verdad no entiendo. Si lo hicieras, si me confiaras tus miedos, yo buscaría la forma de apaciguarlos, pero te quedas callada y yo no sé qué hacer. No quiero ponerte como la mala entre los dos, como aseguraste ésta mañana, es sólo que tú también eres culpable y debes aceptarlo así como yo acepto mis errores. Yo puedo pasar por alto muchas cosas, pero no voy a tolerar que nuestras oportunidades estén sujetas a tus caprichos, eso no. Mis sentimientos también están en juego y no pienso dejarlos al viento. Discúlpame, sé que estoy siendo muy duro, pero ya agoté todos mis métodos condescendientes contigo, y en este punto sólo se me ocurren dos explicaciones para tus dudas: o soy más importante para ti de lo que tú dices o quizás soy menos importante de lo que siempre has dicho. Sea la razón que fuera, me estas matando y lo peor es que yo te ayudo al ponerte siempre antes que todo… Ya fue suficiente, sólo ten en cuenta que desde hoy no quiero más escenas, eres especial para mí y no consentiré que mi querer esté sujeto a tus caprichos. Recuerda que yo también puedo ser ingrato y que podemos mandar al quinto infierno todo lo que hemos conseguido hasta ahora por una estupidez, por no ponernos de acuerdo en las pocas ocasiones que tenemos para estar juntos._

**06 de Mayo de 2008.**

El fin de semana que siguió no fue el mejor para Shaina; lo que había empezado como una simple habladuría, había tomado proporciones de chisme absurdo, y ya todos se volvían a mirarla. Era difícil saber lo que pensaban, seguro las peores cosas tratándose de una extranjera que hasta algunas semanas respetaban a fuerza de miedo. Lo peor del asunto era que el chisme amenazaba con extenderse a los templos dorados, de los cuales seguro no saldría sin antes poner en aprietos a Milo. Las cosas ya eran difíciles para él por sus actividades fuera del Santuario, y la noticia de un romance clandestino con una amazona podía ser la gota que derramará el vaso. A Shion, educado con las normas sexistas de antaño, seguro le daría una pataleta. "Deja que yo me encargue de eso", le había dicho Milo con una sonrisa que podía restarle importancia al problema más apocalíptico.

––"Tú sólo ignóralos" –lo imitó Shaina, harta de lidiar con las miradas malintencionadas–. Para él es muy fácil decirlo: ¡casi nunca está en el Santuario!

Era lunes por la tarde y se encontraba de camino al Coliseo con su alumno para una pelea amistosa contra el pupilo de Aioria de Leo. Al llegar se dio con la odiosa sorpresa de que había más público del que hubiera deseado; seguro debido a que un aprendiz de dorado lucharía. Para rodear los escalones no necesito pedir permiso, todos le abrieron paso murmurando cosas ininteligibles. ¿Era su imaginación o las personas estaban más indiscretas que de costumbre? ¿Qué mosco les habría picado ahora? La respuesta fue instantánea cuando tras pasar entre tres plateados, se encontró a un grupo de dorados. Y, ¡bingo!, entre ellos estaba Milo. Pasó saliva, ¿qué hacía él allí? De pronto un fuego nacido en sus extrañas la asfixio hasta reducirla a pura impresión. Se quedó quieta entre la pequeña multitud, con las mejillas ardiéndole detrás de la máscara y las manos sudándole. Su conmoción no sólo se debía a la sorpresa de encontrarlo allí, sino al hecho de que después de mucho tiempo lo veía vestido con su reluciente armadura dorada, incluida su impecable capa blanca y la diadema que casi nunca usaba. Por Atena, se veía muy apuesto. La amazona volvió a pasar saliva, y trató de no llamar la atención mientras pasaba junto al grupo. Después de unos cuantos metros se sintió libre y recuperó su temple para ordenarle a su alumno calentar. La pelea no tardaría en dar inicio y el pupilo del león dorado parecía confiado mientras daba alegres volteretas en el centro de la arena. Su maestro, al pie de las escalinatas y de brazos cruzados, conversaba con Aioros. Era increíble, pero de lejos los hermanos de fuego eran idénticos. Shaina dio un suspiro; toda esa gente estaba ahí por el pupilo de Leo. Nadie apostaba por el suyo.

––Si tu alumno salé vencedor, te prestaré todos los libros que quieras –escuchó detrás de ella, y de inmediato su rostro ardió. No quiso voltear segura de que el dueño de la voz estaba más cerca de lo aceptable. Avanzó un par de pasos para alejarse–. ¡Jo!, entonces es cierto que ocultas nuestro tórrido romance –volvió a escucharlo, esta vez más cerca. ¡Estaba loco!

––¿Quieres meterme en un lio? –le reprochó–. ¡Aléjate, Escorpio!

––¿Escorpio? –rió Milo–. ¿Dónde quedó "corazoncito", y todas esas cosas bonitas que me dices cuando estamos solos? Voy a creer que te avergüenzas de mí, Ofiuco.

Shaina no quería, pero igual terminó riendo. ¡Era un tonto! Por fin volteó, de costado y tratando de verse amenazante. Y tal como lo había imaginado, Milo estaba demasiado cerca y ya todos empezaban a verlos intrigados. Te daría un golpe por inconsciente, desvió la mirada, nos meterás en un lio. Al carajo con las cojudeces del Santuario, se quitó la diadema Milo. En verdad era para darle un golpe, pero quién podría viéndolo así de apuesto y rebelde. ¿Otra vez faltando a la universidad? No exactamente; había elecciones de facultades y él prefería pagar la multa. ¡Pero claro!, Milo de Escorpio no estaba para hacer colas ¿no? Pues no, hizo a un lado su capa, consciente de que era admirado, ideado, etc. Definitivamente, en cualquier lugar, hacía la diferencia. Pero dejando eso de lado, ¿aceptaba el reto? ¿Hacer que el pupilo de Leo trague polvo?; ¿por qué? Por el simple hecho de que no soportaba la arrogancia de Aioria. Pues ya eran dos. ¿Entonces era un trato? Si; aunque no le aseguraba nada. Con que tu alumno dé lo mejor de sí ya es suficiente, le hizo un guiño antes de regresar con sus compañeros. "Va ser una tarde larga", suspiró Shaina viendo como a la voz de Aioria el centro del Coliseo quedaba desierto. Había llegado la hora.

Unos metros más atrás, Milo subió a la segunda escalera para sentarse junto a Camus. Allí también estaban Aldebarán de Tauro, Saga de Géminis, Dohko de Libra y DM de Cáncer. Vestidos todos con sus trajes dorados daban un espectáculo que enceguecía. No hablaban mucho entre ellos; por alguna razón preferían guardar silencio en momentos así. Y si lo hacían, eran lo suficientemente discretos y/o indiferentes para hacerlo mediante sus cosmos. Aun así, y tal vez porque no habría mejor momento para probar el autocontrol de Milo, DM dejó fluir todo su desprecio hacia los rangos menores diciendo que era una gran estupidez que el pupilo de una amazona se atreviera a medirse con un aprendiz dorado. Una verdadera mierda el asunto; ni siquiera sabía por qué perdía su maldito tiempo viendo tamaña payasada. "Nadie te invita a quedarte, Cáncer", lo calló Camus. DM, pedante como era, hizo un gesto de autosuficiencia y se puso de pie para bajar las escaleras. No pretendía irse por supuesto, sólo cambiar de bando. Le dirigió una mirada de burla a Milo y se alejó con dirección al grupo de Aioria. Por fin el encuentro dio inicio y todos se concentraron en los dos niños. Parecían muy parejos al principio, se movían a la misma velocidad, irradiaban igual cosmos y atacaban al mismo tiempo que se defendían. Pero pasados varios minutos las diferencias empezaron a surgir: el de Leo era sin duda más fuerte y diestro, mientras el de Ofiuco más rápido y resistente. Sus maestros, conscientes de estos contrastes y no pudiendo intervenir durante la pelea, empezaban a hacer apuntes mentales para futuras recomendaciones. Milo, severo y distante como de costumbre cuando vestía su armadura, seguía la pelea con los ojos sin prestar atención a los gritos de los soldados, que emocionados y seguros del resultado, ya festejaban la superioridad del aprendiz de Leo.

––Le está dando una paliza –comentó Saga inmutable–, y apenas llevan diez minutos de pelea.

––Ese cachorro se las trae –sonrió Aldebarán–. Miren a Aioria; se le caen las babas de orgullo.

Milo apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y recargó su barbilla en los puños cerrados, serio ante lo que veía. Sin necesidad de concentrarse podía sentir la impaciencia de Shaina; su frustración y disgusto. La estaba pasando mal. En un determinado momento, un fuerte rugido remeció los cimientos del Coliseo y los espectadores quedaron cegados por una explosión de parte del aprendiz de Leo. "Qué mierda…", se incorporó Saga, sorprendido por semejante demostración de poder, Camus también se había puesto de pie y miraba preocupado un pilar hecho escombros; debajo el pupilo de Ofiuco luchaba por respirar. Al parecer la pelea terminó, sentenció Dohko mientras hacía señas a Aioros.

––No, espera, Dohko –se levantó Milo. Ante la mirada escéptica de sus compañeros, bajó los escalones y se dirigió al centro de la arena, exactamente hacia el lugar donde el pupilo de Shaina trataba de incorporarse. Hubo un momento de silencio absoluto cuando se inclinó junto al niño y le ofreció su mano para levantarse. ¿Te encuentras bien?, le preguntó. Si, señor, respondió el pequeño anonadado. ¿Cómo te llamas? Abrahán. ¿Abrahán como el profeta? El niño asintió tembloroso por la emoción y el dolor. Mucho gusto, Abrahán, yo soy Milo de Escorpio, le volvió a ofrecer su mano, como si se tratara de un igual al que debía respeto. El niño la sostuvo primero dudoso y luego sobrecogido: ¿estaba sucediendo de verdad? Milo sonrió, sabes que me has dejado sorprendido. ¿Yo, señor? Si, tienes una velocidad realmente admirable. Ese ataque pudo haberte matado, pero lograste esquivarlo a tiempo. Ahora tu oponente está exhausto y tienes la oportunidad de contraatacar. Pero, señor… Aprovecha que es surdo y descuida su retaguardia cuando lanza sus ataques. Tu maestra estará muy orgullosa si ganas, y yo también. Le sonrió por última vez y dio media vuelta para regresar a las escalinatas, desviándose un poco para acercarse a Shaina. "Le has estado transmitiendo tu nerviosismo todo este tiempo, debes relajarte", le dijo antes de seguir su camino. Shaina le sostuvo el brazo, gracias. De nada princesa, le sonrió y volvió a andar. La pelea continua, le informó a Dohko una vez en los escalones, que Aioros de la señal. El antiguo maestro de los Cinco Picos frunció el ceño confundido y miró a Camus; éste asintió.

La pelea se reanudó con un cachorro de león bastante exhausto, pero aun dispuesto a ganar a toda costa; y un Abrahán muy magullado, pero más inspirado que nunca. Lo que siguió no fue fácil, el aprendiz de Leo todavía tenía mucho para dar a pesar de su agotado cosmos. Sin embargo Abrahán fue paciente y le trabajo al cansancio valiéndose de su agilidad para esquivar sus ataques. Aioria no daba crédito a lo que veía cuando su alumno cayó exhausto ante el asombro de los espectadores. ¡Elaya, levántate!, le gritó desencajado ante una posible derrota. "Es inútil, utilizó toda su energía en esas explosiones y ahora apenas puede mantenerse en pie", comentó Saga. "Estaba seguro de ganar a los quince minutos", le siguió Camus. "Eso pasa cuando te confías", sonrió Milo cruzándose de brazos. Pero contrario a lo que todos pensaban, Elaya, tenaz y orgulloso como era, se puso de pie. No iba a perder ante el alumno de una amazona, no siendo el aprendiz de Aioria de Leo. Se sacudió el polvo y adoptó una postura de ataque. "Ahora o nunca", pensó Abrahán trayendo a la mente la increíble sensación de sostener la mano de un dorado, y se colocó en posición de defensa.

––¿No debería atacar también? –Shaka se materializó junto a Saga.

––¿Ahora también te teletransportas? –preguntó Aldebarán.

––Habiendo alcanzado el Nirvana, busqué algo que hacer para no aburrirme –respondió Shaka propio como siempre–. Perfeccionar la teletransportación fue la mejor opción.

––¿Perfeccionar? –levantó una ceja Tauro–. ¿O sea que ya podías ejecutarla?

––Por supuesto –abrió los ojos Shaka–. No hay nada que un Virgo no pueda hacer. Deberías saberlo, Aldebarán.

Aldebarán, rendido ante la nada modesta afirmación, simuló una pistola con su mano izquierda e imaginariamente se disparó en la sien. Saga sonrió discretamente: sus compañeros eran un caso grave. El único que pasó por alto aquel relajo fue Milo, estaba concentrado en la arena, o más bien en el último movimiento de los niños. Éstos se habían mantenido quietos, estudiándose, seguros de estar por jugarse su última carta. Por fin la pelea se reinicio cuando Elaya decidió ir por su rival, concentrando en el camino su última reserva de energía para dar un único golpe. Abrahán al ver lo que venía, decidió esperar y se mantuvo firme mientras el cachorro de león se dirigía a él. No hizo nada para evitarlo, y sólo se movió cuando sintió que una gran cantidad de energía presionaba su pecho. Todos contuvieron el aliento al ver la arriesgada maniobra, sin creer semejante agilidad en un aprendiz. Al final la esfera de energía no dio con su blanco y siguió de largo hasta estrellarse contra unas ruinas, provocando una gran explosión casi al mismo tiempo que Elaya habría un surco en la arena por un fuerte golpe en su costado derecho. Detrás de él cayó de rodillas Abrahán. No se veía nada bien y por un momento Milo pensó que no lograría ponerse de pie, lo cual significaría un empate. Sin embargo, para su alegría, el niño se repuso justo a tiempo para reclamar su victoria.

––¡Lo hizo! –exclamó Aldebarán–. ¿Lo hizo?

––Admirable en verdad –cruzó los brazos Shaka–. Esperemos que Aioria sepa aprender de los fracasos.

Pero mientras Virgo se preocupaba por el aprendizaje de Leo, todos los espectadores corrían al centro de la arena para celebrar tan increíble victoria. La sorpresa, la alegría, la ilusión, se mezclaban en bullicioso festejo y Abrahán apenas lo podía creer mientras era levantado en hombros por un grupo de orgullosos plateados. No todos los días un aspirante a una armadura de plata le gana a uno de oro. Lejos de toda la algarabía, Shaina se alegraba a su modo por la victoria de su pupilo. Dicen que los logros de los alumnos, son los éxitos de los maestros, se le acercó Milo. No había remedio con él: siempre decía lo indicado en el momento indicado. ¿Qué tramaba con todo ese despliegue de galantería? Porque algo debía estar tramando, ella no era tan ingenua como creía. El santo rió, vaya concepto en que lo tenía, debería ofenderse por eso. Esta vez fue Shaina la que rió, ¡maldición!, ¿tenía que ser tan encantador? En ese momento se les acercó Abrahán, no cabía de felicidad y orgullo con toda esa gente festejando su triunfo. "Gane, maestra", le informó a Shaina al borde de las lágrimas. La amazona, siempre negada a mostrar sus sentimientos, le revolvió el cabello diciéndole que estaba orgullosa. Había sido una gran pelea. Bien hecho, Abrahán, le felicitó Milo, de seguir así, conseguirás tu armadura más antes de lo esperado. Es lo que más quiero, señor. Será así; y no olvides que el material es lo de menos, lo que importa realmente es el portador. El niño hubiera querido decir algo, pero la emoción se lo impidió.

Ninguno de los tres se había dado cuenta, pero a su alrededor se había formado una pequeña multitud atenta a todos sus gestos, queriendo comprobar lo que se andaba murmurando hace varias semanas: que entre Escorpio y Ofiuco había algo más que simple compañerismo. Los mismos dorados, manteniéndose siempre al margen de la popularidad, veían intrigados la escena. El más ¿fastidiado? era sin duda DM; parecía asqueado con un posible romance entre dos rangos distintos. Otro que no estaba muy feliz, pero por motivos muy distintos, era Aioria de Leo. Era la primera vez que Elaya perdía en combate y ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para afrontar la decepción. Aun así fueron lo suficientemente honorables para acercarse a felicitar a Abrahán. ¿Estaría dispuesto a aceptar una revancha? Claro, cualquier cosa para seguir mejorando como guerreros. Entonces estaba decidido, habría una revancha.

––Tenías razón, Aioria –sonrió Milo–, es muy gratificante guiar un alma con grandes ambiciones –se volvió hacia Shaina–. Si no te molesta, desde hoy seré el protector de Abrahán.

Tanto maestra como alumno abrieron inmensos los ojos, sin creer lo que acababan de oír. Era raro y extremadamente invaluable que un aprendiz, aparte de su maestro, tuviera un protector, más aun si ese protector era un santo dorado. Esto, entre otras cosas, significaba que tendría una misión especial durante su paso por la Orden. Pero, ¿cuál sería en el caso de Abrahán?

––Entrenar al próximo santo de Escorpio –confesó Milo de regreso a las Doce Casas. Shaina, que iba a su lado, se detuvo en seco. ¿Había oído bien?–. Hasta ayer no le encontraba sentido a dejar un sucesor pensando que era absurdo al ya no haber Guerras Santas. Sin embargo hoy me di cuenta de que con guerras o sin ellas, hay seres especiales que nacen para seguir este camino. Seres como Abrahán. Sin importar a dónde le lleve todo esto, él ha nacido para ser un santo. Y así como él, mi futuro sucesor también. El problema es que a diferencia de ti, yo no sirvo para maestro.

––Eso no fue lo que vi ésta tarde. No sé qué le dijiste a Abrahán, pero gracias a eso ganó la batalla.

––No fue lo que le dije, fue lo que necesitaba oír.

––Lo que necesitaba oír, ¿te das cuenta? Si quisieras podrías ser un gran maestro.

––Tal vez ese es el problema: no quiero ser maestro.

Por varios metros cuesta arriba, no dijeron nada. Y cuando Shaina quiso hablar se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a Aries y debían guardar silencio para cruzarlo. Ya casi llegaban a la salida cuando una voz resonó en todo el salón de batallas.

––Entonces es cierto lo que se anda diciendo –habló DM detrás de ellos–. En verdad te estás tirando a ésta perrita, Milo.

Milo se detuvo en seco. No le hagas caso, Shaina lo tomó del brazo, sólo quiere provocarte, tratando de evitar un inminente desastre, no me importa lo que diga, por favor vámonos. Pero para su desesperación Milo no se movió ni un centímetro. Y DM seguía hablando, por supuesto nadie puede culparte con lo buena que está; haber si un día de estos me la prestas. Ya sabes lo que dicen, los hermanos comparten todo, claro, eso cuando te canses y consigas otra, terminó con sonrisa cínica. Milo, vámonos, casi le ordenó Shaina temblorosa por el coraje y el miedo.

––¿Qué significa todo esto? –apareció Mu serio como pocas veces. Al parecer había oído todo.

––Mu, ¿podrías sacar a Shaina de aquí? –le pidió Milo.

––¡No! –se desesperó Shaina, aferrándose más a su brazo. Mu, como siempre antes de tomar cualquier decisión, analizó la situación. Era su Templo y podía decidir todo cuanto sucedía bajo su techo, y lo más prudente por supuesto era pedirles a todos que se fueran, pero ver la sonrisa socarrona de DM le amargó la sangre. Alguien debía ponerlo en su lugar, hacerle tragar sus palabras aunque eso fuera contra las más recientes reglas de confraternidad entre dorados; con esta idea caminó hacia Shaina y contra su voluntad la tomó del brazo para hacerla desaparecer con él. Un silencio absoluto se apoderó del salón después de que el dueño de casa se fuera. Sólo entonces Milo volteó; encontrándose con todo el cinismo de DM.

––¿Qué pasó, Milo? ¿No habíamos quedado que primero me la prestarías a mí?

––Pensé que sólo eras una rata traidora, pero ahora resulta que también eres un maldito cobarde. En verdad me das pena, DM.

––¿Te doy pena? ¡Ja!, no me hagas reír, Escorpio. Yo no soy el que está tratando de huir de su realidad. Eso si es ser cobarde. Pero no nos salgamos del tema y mejor cuéntame cómo lograste domar a esa fierita hasta convertirla en tu…

No pudo terminar la palabra porque un puñete en la cara lo mandó a estrellarse contra la pared más cercana. El dolor y el mareo hicieron que cayera al suelo de rodillas y escupiera sangre para no ahogarse. Milo, a varios metros de ahí, tiró su capa hacia atrás antes de ir por él. Levántate, le ordenó fríamente, ¡levántate!, gritó luego perdiendo la paciencia. Finalmente se inclinó y lo tomó del cuello; cuando regresé del Limbo me prometí a mi mismo no volver a matar, apretó el agarre hasta estar a punto de estrangularlo, pero ahora bien podría romper mi promesa para librar al mundo de tu presencia. DM reaccionó y con una explosión de cosmos le hizo retroceder. Se puso de pie y con arrogancia se sacudió el polvo hasta recuperar su aire cínico.

––¿Tanto te molesta que hable mal de esa puta? –se limpió la sangre de la comisura. Fue la gota que derramó el vaso. En menos de un segundo Milo lo tenía contra la pared, apretándole el cuello hasta no dejarle respirar, furioso como sólo una vez lo había estado.

––¡Repite eso de nuevo, hijo de perra, y te mandaré a pudrirte en el infierno! –lo aplastó más–. Te crees muy macho para insultar a una mujer ¿no? Pobre imbécil, ¿por qué no lo eres también para aceptar que a escondidas te revuelcas con otro hombre?

DM, a punto de ahogarse por la presión en su cuello, abrió inmensos los ojos, mortalmente pálido. Milo siguió apretándolo contra la pared, no iba a callarse ahora que había empezado a hablar.

––¡Pudiste haber engañado a todo el Santuario, maldito bastardo, pero a mí no me viste la cara! ¿O creías que no me daba cuenta de tus porquerías cuando pasaba de noche por tu Templo? Afrodita, Misty, Babel; y sabe Zeus cuantos más. ¿Ahora quién es la puta? –aflojó un poco el agarre, no por verlo a punto de la asfixia y el trastorno nervioso, sino para que pudiera escuchar muy bien lo que estaba a punto de decirle–. Quiero que oigas bien esto, DM, porqué lo diré sólo una vez: a Shaina le pedirás disculpas y a mí jamás me volverás a dirigir la palabra, de lo contrario todo el Santuario se enterará la clase de puto cabrón que eres. ¿Has entendido?

Con una última sacudida, por fin lo soltó. En ese momento Shaina apareció visiblemente alterada y detrás de ella Mu. Retener a una amazona no era tarea fácil. Milo, ya más calmado después de desfogar toda su cólera, miró a DM. Éste se acomodó la ropa, pensativo.

––Discúlpame –dijo al fin. Shaina se congeló en un instante de desconcierto: ¿DM se estaba disculpando con ella? Mu también pareció sorprendido; había esperado grandes destrozos, incluso un santo gravemente herido, pero contrario a eso sólo había encontrado una disculpa, una disculpa de DM. Definitivamente, entre todos los santos, Milo era uno de los más letales a la hora de hacer pagar culpas. No era recomendable tenerlo como enemigo y DM recién se daba cuenta. Pobre. Shaina apenas hizo un gesto aceptando la disculpa y se sintió un poco mal cuando Milo sumó desprecio a su mirada para decirle a DM que tenían un trato y más le valía respetarlo. Luego le pidió disculpas a Mu por las molestias causadas y con la mirada le preguntó a ella si todavía iba a Escorpio. La amazona dudó por un momento, pero luego asintió y se adelantó hacia la salida.

***––*––***

––¿No me vas a decir con qué le amenazaste a DM para que me pidiera disculpas? –se asomó a la habitación de Milo. Era la tercera vez que le hacía la misma pregunta y el santo no parecía dispuesto a responderla mientras buscaba en su armario algo que ponerse; acababa de quitarse su armadura. Son cosas que tus oídos inocentes no deben escuchar, sacó un pantalón jeans y una polera, ahora si me disculpas necesito un poco de privacidad para cambiarme, se volvió a verla. Shaina se ruborizó y de inmediato cerró la puerta. Era injusto, se cruzó de brazos y sopló sus flequillos fastidiada, ella hace mucho que había dejado de ser una niña; ¡podía escuchar cualquier cosa! Y más si era algo que le interesaba. Tal vez, salió Milo, pero por hoy ya escuchaste suficiente; confórmate con saber que DM nunca más se cruzará en tu camino. Ahora mejor iban por un jugo, se moría de sed. Eran exactamente las cinco de la tarde cuando entraron a la cocina, buscaron algo que tomar y luego fueron a la sala para sentarse un rato. En la televisión estaban pasando un partido de futbol que Milo lamentó no poder ver; tenía que estudiar para un examen y además debía hacer un trabajo. Cada minuto contaba. A ver, miró su reloj, estudiaré hasta las diez, cenare y descansare una hora, y luego empezaré con el trabajo. ¿No era muy tarde las diez para cenar? No si tenía en cuenta que se quedaría hasta la madrugada haciendo el bendito trabajo. Ah, si era así… ¿Querría que lo acompañara? ¿Podía? ¡Claro!, se quedaría leyendo en la biblioteca hasta la siete, luego iría a prepararle la cena a Abrahán y estaría de vuelta a las ocho en punto. Milo se echó a reír, ¿tan maniático se oía? No, sólo muy disciplinado, pero eso era bueno ¿no? Suponía que si, aunque a veces extrañaba esos días en que se podía pasar el día entero sin ver el reloj.

––Días que nunca volverán –Shaina fingió tristeza ajena–, ya eres uno más en ese mundo apurado.

––Niña mala, te burlas de la clase trabajadora –le tocó la cintura Milo, consiguiendo que se retorciera de risa–. ¡Ah!, con que tienes cosquillas. Ahora ya sé cómo hacerte pagar tus burlas.

Shaina se incorporó de golpe, ¡no te atrevas! lo amenazó entre risas; era muy vil aprovecharse de esas debilidades. Vaya, no me digas, Milo también se puso de pie, acercándosele peligrosamente. ¡Milo, no!, retrocedió ella, estoy hablando en serio. Pero nada, él seguía avanzando. En esas circunstancias sólo había una cosa por hacer: señalar el reloj de la pared, ¡mira la hora que es, se te hará tarde para estudiar y reprobaras! ¿Reprobar? No, en toda su vida universitaria jamás había reprobado un examen. ¿Y qué le decía de una calificación baja?, eso si podía ocurrir, y con lo difícil que era permanecer en el Tercio Superior. Maldición, resopló Milo, tenía razón. Esta vez se había salvado, pero ya vería la próxima vez. Shaina festejó su triunfo, ¡jo jo, no habría próxima vez!

Como lo habían acordado, ella se pasó el resto de la tarde leyendo en la biblioteca, su lugar preferido en todo el Templo, y luego bajó a su cabaña para prepararle la cena a Abrahán. El niño aun festejaba su victoria contando a otros aprendices cómo exactamente había planeado su ataque maestro. Todo había sido inspirado por Milo de Escorpio, su protector desde ese día. ¿Y cómo era eso de tener un protector?, preguntó el gordito buena gente de Bull. Abrahán se detuvo a pensarlo, bueno, en realidad no estaba muy seguro, pero tampoco importaba ¿no? ¡Sólo sostener la mano del escorpión dorado ya era genial! ¡Siiiiiiiiiiiii!, todos lo apoyaron en coro. Una verdadera fiesta se volvía el asunto, hasta que la amazona lo llamó y tuvo que despedirse de sus más recientes admiradores. Ya en la cabaña, como de costumbre ayudó a poner la mesa, quedando algo desconcertado cuando Shaina le dijo que sólo colocara un plato, yo cenaré luego. Ese _luego_ era difícil de entender; podía ser un "no tengo hambre" propio de los días en que nada tiene sentido, mucho menos comer; o un "comeré con alguien más" propio de los últimos días. Principal sospechoso para ese _alguien más_: Milo de Escorpio. ¿Sería cierto las cosas que se decía de ellos, la mayoría malas? ¡Claro que no!, su maestra no era así, y Milo mucho menos, aunque a éste ultimo apenas lo conocía, ¡pero ni así! Lo que pasaba era que todos estaban envidiosos. _Envidiosos_, es curioso como los niños tienen conclusiones más acertadas que la mayoría de adultos, tal vez porque para ellos no existe el gris; sólo el blanco y el negro.

A las ocho en punto Shaina estuvo de vuelta en Escorpio, tal como lo había dicho, sólo que esta vez no hizo nada para anunciar su llegada, segura de que Milo estaba concentrado en sus libros y era mejor no molestarlo. Y era así, porque al asomarse a la sala de estudio, lo vio sentado frente al escritorio, totalmente concentrado en unos apuntes. Parecía resolver algún ejercicio matemático, por la calculadora que tenía al lado, pero no parecía estar haciendo mucho esfuerzo en la tarea. "El problema no es resolverlos, se supone que debes poder hacerlo, el problema es cuánto tiempo te demoras.", le había dicho en una ocasión. Y debía ser cierto, al menos en su caso, pues no tenía mucho tiempo para estudiar y sus buenas calificaciones eran más bien producto de su habilidad.

Aun faltaban dos horas para las diez, era mejor dejarlo tranquilo, concluyó de camino a la biblioteca. Era difícil explicar la sensación de paz e ingenua felicidad que experimentaba estando en ese lugar, entre tantos libros. Historia, geografía, filosofía, cultura; cada uno contenía algo distinto, pero unidos contaban extraordinarias proezas. Y de esas proezas se valía la Literatura al mezclarlas, deshacerlas, desdoblarlas y extenderlas, con el fin de crear algo distinto; ideal sin dejar de ser real. Porque todo es relativo, incluso la más cruda realidad si la observas de distintos ángulos. Lo malo para ti podría ser lo bueno para otro, y eso no quiere decir que ese otro es malo, sólo que está al otro lado del mundo, donde el sol ha salido. Igual sucede con la realidad, que es distinta según la mente que la analiza; para una persona común ésta es plana, para un artista tiene bordes, matices, impresiones, bajos y altos relieves. Esta viva, y no por ti, recuerda que tú fuiste el último en llegar, sino porque nada es casualidad, porque el universo palpita y al final él es quien dicta las reglas de este juego. ¿Lo sientes?, tú que eres capaz de ver en una mancha un rostro, ¿lo ves?

Shaina sacudió la cabeza, otra vez se distraía con la superficie del estante donde a sus ojos se perfilaban los rostros de tres hombres con apariencia grave, pensativos viendo un horizonte inexistente. Podría ser un desierto, por los turbantes que usaban. ¿Beduinos? Probablemente, y seguro estarían emprendiendo un largo viaje en busca de nuevas tierras… ¡Otra vez imaginando cosas!, la amazona se golpeó la frente. Desde niña siempre le había desconcertado su capacidad de ver imágenes en lugares improbables, como un suelo terroso, una madera húmeda, una pizarra borrada descuidadamente, una fachada o un simple choro de agua sobre losetas sucias. A veces eran rostros, paisajes, dibujos y hasta cuadros aun no pintados. Y no era cosa de concentración, no, sucedía en los momentos de más superficial observación, cuando su mente divagaba sin rumbo coherente. Y con las imágenes venían las historias, todas imaginadas con tanta naturalidad como cuando el agua brota de un manantial. Lo mismo sucedía con una palabra escuchada al azar, con una melodía o fragancia; de todas surgían personajes, lugares, situaciones: historias. Su cabeza estaba llena de ellas y a veces amenazaban con desbordarse. ¿Se estaría volviendo loca? Definitivamente no, o ya lo estaría desde hace mucho. Era más bien otra condición, la de creación innata. Un don concedido por los dioses que recién entendía y valoraba.

––Tanta concentración en una princesa es sospechoso –escuchó la voz de Milo y regresó a la realidad. Desde el suelo donde estaba sentada lo observó turbada y demoró en aceptar la mano que le ofrecía para ponerse de pie–. Estabas tan pensativa que ni siquiera notaste que había entrado.

––Lo siento… ¿Ya son las diez? –trató de arreglarse el cabello. Milo, mirándola con una mezcla de fijación y ternura, la ayudó con sus flequillos. Debía ser cursi, pero sentirlo tan cerca, le provocó un estremecimiento devastador–. ¡Mira! –se deshizo del contacto para tomar un libro, lo hojeó rápidamente y respiró aliviada cuando halló lo que buscaba–. Seguro que ya lo leíste, pero escucha con cuidado… _"He preferido cambiar de párrafo. Se puede, pues, prescindir del anterior. Total que veinte años no es nada, según las más avanzadas corrientes de la filosofía argentina. Véase, si no, algunos textos de Borges, Ernesto Sábato, Carlitos Gardel, Discépolo, etc. No, veinte años no es nada y yo tengo dos veces veinte. ¿Dos veces nada? Eso, exactamente eso, dos veces nada y Genoveva me arrancó precisamente de ese dos veces nada o, por lo menos de sus cercanías, porque lo nuestro empezó hace sólo algunos años, en un periodo en el cual yo me sentía… Bueno, me sentía peor que ahora."_ –dejó de leer, cerró el libro y los ojos le brillaban–. ¿No es genial?

––Genial sin duda –asintió Milo–. La literatura de Bryce siempre es entrañable. Me sorprende que lo estés leyendo, sobre todo en una novela de estilo tan sofisticado.

––Es un poco difícil al principio, pero luego le coges el hilo y la trama te atrapa completamente.

––Lo sé –sonrió el santo, parecía fascinado–. Bueno, mi inexorable lectora, ¿cenamos?

Si, leer daba hambre. Todavía hablando de la novela salieron de la biblioteca rumbo al comedor, donde el escudero les esperaba con unos fideos en salsa blanca. A Shaina le sorprendía la forma en que se administraba el tiempo en el octavo Templo; siempre pensando en el riguroso horario de su guardián. El escudero, un vivaz muchacho sueco, vivía al pendiente de las llegadas y salidas de Milo, adelantándose a sus órdenes y cuidando siempre de cubrir todas sus necesidades, tanto así que era capaz de levantarse en plena madrugada para prepararle un poco de café. "A veces tengo que amenazarlo para que vaya a dormir", aseguraba Milo. Y debía ser cierto con lo esmerado que era el muchacho. Se podría decir que entre todos los escuderos, era el que más trabajaba, aunque claro, eso también era relativo, porque el escudero de Leo estaba a punto de ganar un premio al mejor cartero del Santuario con eso de ir de un lado a otro llevando mensajitos de enamorados. Y todo porque Aioria no se decidía a formalizar su relación con Marín. Lamentable realmente, por no decir otra cosa. Para Milo nada justificaba aquello. ¿Acaso no la amaba?, ¿por qué entonces esconderlo? Tal vez al principio las cosas no serían fáciles a causa de la rigidez del Santuario, pero todo podía ser superado siempre y cuando él se mantuviera firme. ¿O es que le daba miedo lo que implicaba aquel compromiso? Todo indicaba que si, lo cual era peor porque significaba que no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos.

––Siento decirlo, pero me da pena Marín –tomó un poco de agua Milo–. Aioria para bien y para mal, es el santo ideal, y pasará mucho tiempo para que deje de serlo.

––Y mientras tanto Marín seguirá desojando margaritas; es tan estúpido. Debería buscarse otro.

––Bueno, tampoco es que haya muchas opciones aquí. Vamos, nadie quita que haya excelentes guerreros, pero una mujer no necesita un guerrero, necesita un hombre, y de esos hay muy pocos.

––Y aun así las chicas se enamoran, ¿quién las entiende?

Milo dejó su tenedor sobre el plato para mirarla: ¿acaso ella no se había enamorado también? Aquella era una historia tan conocida que hasta sus oídos había llegado. ¿Y si se lo preguntaba? No, mejor no. Era mejor dejar que el tiempo siguiera haciendo su trabajo.

––Supongo que si es algo absurdo enamorarse de un santo sabiendo que muchos de ellos han decidido consagrar su vida a Atena –reanudó su comida–. Después de todo allá afuera hay hombres mucho más interesantes, más buenos, más prósperos e incluso más apuestos. Pero sabes, princesa, contrario a lo que muchos piensan, el amor nos es meritocracia. Aunque suene muy cursi, nadie elige de quién se enamora. Y así es como deber ser, de lo contrario el mundo sería un caos con todos deteniéndose a pensar antes de enamorarse.

––Como un embotellamiento en una autopista –Shaina dejó su cuchara suspendida, sorprendida de su conclusión. Milo sonrió.

––Si, como un embotellamiento en una autopista.

Luego de la cena, Milo regresó a la sala de estudio para empezar con su trabajo y Shaina fue a la biblioteca a leer un poco más antes de regresar a su cabaña, no era bueno dormir con el estomago lleno. Escogía algo interesante cuando desde el estudio le llegó la voz de Jay Kay, el excéntrico vocalista de Jamiroquai, en una excelente versión de _Virtual Insanity_. A Milo le gustaba mucho esa banda, así como todas las que se inclinaban por el nada convencional ritmo del Acid Jazz. Decía que le inyectaban una fuerte dosis de energía cuando los estudios le abrumaban. Temas como _Cosmic Girl_, _Love Foolosophy_, _Alright_, etc., hacían tolerable sus amanecidas. Para poner el toque melancólico siempre podía contar con Sting, Phil Collins, la banda Chicago y The Eagles, y en general toda la música de los 80, de la cual se consideraba un gran seguidor. Tenía una pequeña fortuna en discos y se podía gastar medio sueldo por ir a escuchar a una buena banda de Jazz. "Por mucho que les pese a las iglesias, el verdadero alimento del alma es la música", le había dicho una vez, y ella empezaba a creerlo porque de un tiempo acá, escuchar una buena canción le podía alegrar el día.

Las horas pasaron inexorablemente y con ellas las páginas de _Rojo y Negro_,monumental novela del nada original pero igualmente grandioso Stendhal, y al fin Shaina sucumbió al sueño en uno de los mullidos sillones de la sala de Escorpio, hasta donde había ido para disfrutar mejor la canción _Baby come back. _Cuando Milo pasó por ahí en busca de un vaso de agua, la encontró abrazada al libro. Se le hizo muy tierna y dudó en despertarla, pero ya era muy tarde y él no la podía acompañarla a la aldea al no haber terminado aun su trabajo. ¿Qué hacer? Lo obvio ¿no? Fue hasta el sillón, se inclinó e inundado por un cariño sobrecogedor le habló en susurros:

––Hora de dormir, princesa –deslizó el libro de sus manos recibiendo quejas apenas perceptibles y con cuidado la levantó en brazos para llevarla a su habitación. En el camino Shaina abrió los ojos con pereza y le preguntó qué hacía. "Te secuestro ¿no ves?", hizo que sonriera entre sueños. Una vez en la habitación, la recostó en la cama y le quitó los zapatos. Luego la abrigó y se quedó un rato mientras volvía a dormirse.

––No debiste asistir a la pelea de Abrahán teniendo tanto que hacer.

––Supongo que si, pero quería estar allí para apoyarte.

––¿Apoyarme? –bostezó–, ¿por qué?

––Porque te quiero.

**02 de Abril del 2008: **

_Lo cierto es que de vez en cuando padezco de ese letargo del que hablamos hoy; todo se hunde, lucho conmigo mismo, como seguro lo haces tú, pero casi siempre me dejo ganar; no por no tener la suficiente fuerza de voluntad, sino más bien por pereza. Pereza de luchar contra mis propios demonios. Me regaño y pienso en todas las cosas que de niño anhelaba ser y de las cuales ninguna soy. Pero luego pienso en todas las ilusiones hechas realidad. Te parecerán intranscendentes, pero soy feliz cuando recuerdo que me he subido a un avión hasta aburrirme, de niño siempre quise volar; que me he sentado en una playa sin pensar en la hora, me hace sentir dueño de mi vida, aunque no lo sea; que he tenido a cuanta chica he deseado, asunto correspondiente al ego masculino; que me he bañado en las aguas de distintos mares, me hace sentir parte de este mundo; que tengo escrito la primera parte de mi autobiografía, no como un santo escribiendo sus logros y fracasos, sino como un escritor narrando la vida de un hombre tan extraordinario como intrascendental; y por último, y esto si es realmente importante, que me he alzado como un santo dorado peleando en la última Guerra Santa, de la cual logré regresar. Esas son las cosas que renuevan mis ganas de seguir en este mundo, porque sólo tengo una oportunidad de hacer lo que quiero y debo aprovecharla. No importa todo lo que no soy ni todo lo malo que hice, o todas las cosas que no haré ni seré; sólo importa seguir luchando por aquellos sueños que si puedo lograr. Aunque estoy convencido de que no todos se harán realidad, pero, supongo, que al final lo único que importa es la lucha. Yo caigo y me levanto, como lo haces tú, y es ahí donde radica tu virtud. La mía no, porque yo sólo vivo curioso de saber hasta dónde voy a llegar y qué cosas más voy a mirar. En cambio tú tienes un lugar en el mundo, uno muy especial. _

_Recuerdo cuando entrenaba con la ilusión de obtener mi armadura, pensaba que iba cambiar el mundo, que iba cambiar a la humanidad, y te juro que era feliz. Por eso no me arrepiento de nada, aunque muchas veces la responsabilidad fue más grande y me derrumbó. Fui feliz creyendo que siendo un santo dorado haría de este mundo un lugar mejor. Por eso me gusta ser consciente de todas las cosas malas que me han pasado, de todas las veces que he llorado, sólo para saber que puedo levantarme las veces que hagan falta para seguir peleando por lo que creo. Y si yo puedo, tú también, porque eres mucho más fuerte que yo. _

_Recuerda que sin lágrimas y penas uno no sabría cuándo es feliz, por eso son importantes. Supongo que diciéndote todo esto sólo quiero que seas tú, que luches por lo que crees, por lo que quieres ser y por lo que quieres tener; porque sólo así serás feliz. _

_Milo. _

* * *

**Nota final:** Sólo para agradecer los últimos reviews en "Marco Aurelio V". Sakurita 94, Koto Miharu, Alejandra Vásquez y Alondra, me alegra que el fic les haya gustado. Saber que las aventuras de Camusito y Marquito todavía roban sonrisas es genial en serio. Gracias y un saludo a todas. Yo seguiré en la ardua tarea de ganarme el afecto de la dulce llamita XD. Hasta la próxima.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota: **Esta actualización está dedicada a todas aquellas personas que la esperaron. Reviews anónimos en mi perfil.

.

.

.

—¿Dónde está la salchicha? —preguntó Isa.

—Aquí, debajo de los huevos —respondió, despreocupada, Amy.

Ipso facto, Shaina levantó los ojos del plato y miró a Isa, unos segundos, y a continuación ambas estallaron en risas. Amy, incapaz de comprender de qué iba todo, alternó la mirada de una a otra. Preguntó:

—¿Cuál es la gracia?

Para su desconcierto, su expresión confusa sólo echó más leña al fuego, multiplicando las risas. ¡Qué odioso! Dejó su tenedor sobre la mesa y se cruzó de brazos, las miró de nuevo y al fin entendió. ¡Oh, por Dios, par de enfermas! Tomó la primera botella de soda que se le cruzó y agitándola la hizo rebalsar sobre las dos burlonas. ¡Oye!, reclamó Isa y se apoderó de otra botella, la agitó y prácticamente se la vació encima. ¡A ver si te gusta! Shaina miró a ambos lados, un grupo de turistas se había detenido a verlas, divertidos. Si lo pensaba, ¡nadie la conocía! Tomó la otra botella y ahora eran tres locas tratando de empaparse a vista y paciencia de la gente.

**_05 de Junio del 2008_**

_Quizás, pienso, y aun así me atrevo a decir que hoy te extraño. Habíamos dicho ser solo amigos, y solo eso somos, pero no puedo enmudecer las veces que te echo de menos. Pido perdón por eso. Quiero decirte todo lo que siento, pero es verdad que no todo se puede decir, ni todo se debe decir, o quizás sí. No sé, solo quiero que sepas que me dueles. No tengo una idea concreta de porqué, ni si quiera tengo claro si te quiero o no, tal vez te quiero solo en determinados días. Hay muchas cosas que se han roto entre ambos, no sabría mencionar ni una, pero es lo que presiento. Lo antagónico de esto es que también hay algo incomprensible que me llama a ti, a pesar de que somos distintos, que vivimos distinto y sentimos distinto, de alguna forma me siento atraído por ti, o por la idea de nosotros juntos. La literatura no es mas ya un lazo de unión entre ambos, o por lo menos eso parece por las poquísimas veces que hablamos de ello, supongo que porque ahora ya tienes a Isa y a Amy. Aun así, no puedo evitar preguntarme qué hicimos para romper tanto en tan poco tiempo, no tengo recuerdo de alguna conversación, pelea o desencuentro. Solo están las sensaciones, las veces que te miré y te sonrojaste, las veces que me miraste y fingí no prestarte atención, las veces que te vi llegar y partir, y esas veces que sentí que me odiabas justo antes de empezar a quererme._

_Con todo, no me arrepiento de haberte puesto al filo del mundo, de haberte mostrado la vida allá afuera y con eso haberme asegurado tu alejamiento. Era lo mejor para ti y al final eso es lo único importante, aunque me hubiera gustado tenerte solo para mí más veces, y en días como hoy, nunca haberte abierto los ojos. Por supuesto, reconozco que no siento esto todos los días —quizá solo me niego a sentirlo, y menos mal, porque sino ahora me sentiría una mierda—. Como sea, si te escribo es porque te extraño y porque no quiero que olvides que te quiero a pesar de todo. Posiblemente esto sea solo nostalgia, pero yo te vi miles de días menos de lo que me habría gustado verte y por eso a veces simplemente no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, porque, como en alguna parte leí, exterminas toda idea de mi mente. Somos distintos y quizá por eso te quiero, aunque últimamente ya nada tiene sentido. Solo espero que podamos volver a caminar, a conversar y reírnos, como antes. _

_Milo_

**28 de Mayo del 2008**

Entonces estaban oficialmente peleados, _auch_. Y no, no era ella, era él… De acuerdo, tal vez ella también tenía algo de culpa, pero él se la llevaba de encuentro por mujeriego. Shaina giró sobre su cama por enésima vez y dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Todo había empezado cuando Milo le había anunciado que aprovechando sus vacaciones quería hacer un viaje a Santorini con su hijo, por una semana. "Se lo he venido prometiendo desde el año pasado y solo hasta ahora puedo cumplírselo", le había dicho con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Ella se había alegrado, recordando la vez que había estado en la isla, ya hace mucho y cumpliendo una misión. "¿Te gustaría ir?", le había soltado Milo, como si preguntara la hora. ¿Qué? ¿Ir? ¿Con ellos? ¿Él, ella y Diego? No, solo ellos dos. ¿Eh? Milo rió ante su confusión. Lo había estado pensando hace días pero no se lo había dicho por miedo a su reacción. No era un viaje de tres, por supuesto que no —ese _por supuesto_ a Shaina le sonó un tanto defensivo, algo así como "no tan rápido, estamos hablando de _mi_ hijo"—, pero lo dejó continuar. El viaje era de una semana, pero con Diego solo podía estar cinco días debido a que más tiempo era tortura para su madre. Quedaban dos días entonces, dos días en los que podía hacer lo que quisiera. Ah, Shaina no pudo evitar sentir un malestar a la altura del vientre. Ya hace varios días que lo venía sintiendo cuando Milo nombraba a Diego o cuando en medio de una charla le pedía un momento para llamarlo por el móvil. Entendía que era su hijo, que quería estar al tanto de él, pero para ella había algo de agrio en todo eso, y no eran celos (podía ser despistada, pero jamás desubicada), era algo más, la sensación de no ser parte de eso. Si, exactamente eso, porque aunque Milo le hablaba de Diego, lo hacía de forma discreta, como si no quisiera contarle mucho de él, manteniéndola al margen de esa parte tan importante de su vida. Por supuesto eso era comprensible, necesitaban conocerse mejor, pero ella creía que había algo más detrás de tanta esquivez porque la situación no parecía mejorar al pasar los días. Y no, no era que ella quisiera saberlo todo del pequeño Diego, era solo que quería saber más de la vida de Milo.

Pero regresando al viaje, tal y como se lo había pintado Milo sonaba realmente encantador, dos días en Santorini, paseando, visitando museos, comiendo en pequeños restaurantes, ¡lindo! Hubiera sido loca de no aceptar. Milo se alegró ante su entusiasmo y pasaron el resto de la cena planeando los detalles. El problema vino cuando tres días después se acercaron a una agencia de turismo, de pasada, solo para hacer un par de preguntas, y se toparon con Mirella. Si, la p… esa. Shaina tuvo que clavarse las uñas en las palmas de las manos para no clavárselas a ella en el cuello. Mirella por supuesto no se dio cuenta, cómo si para ella Shaina era la amiguita de Milo, la primita, la hermanita, lo que fuera, una nena a la que ella, una hembra en mayúsculas, no le iba ni le venía. Es que si apenas se daba cuenta de que estaba allí mientras conversaba con Milo, riendo, coqueteando, agitando su melena de odalisca. _¡Bitch! _Shaina se sopló la conversación fingiendo leer un folleto pero estando muy atenta a cada palabra que se cruzó, ¿te vas de viaje?, ¿con Dieguito? ¡Oh, querido, qué bueno! La pasaran regio allá. Y Milo sí, eso espero, igual ya es genial pasar unos días con él en cualquier lugar… Si lo vieras, Mirella, esta enorme y súper despierto. Me imagino, los niños ahora crecen rapidísimo y cuando uno menos lo espera ya están pidiendo vivir solos. Milo abrió enormes los ojos, aterrado. Shaina se mordió la lengua para no reírse de tan tremenda metida de pata, decirle eso a un padre de medio tiempo. ¡Qué estúpida! Ok, estaba siendo un poco cruel pero deberás no soportaba a esa arpía. Aparte de las tetas, el culo, las patas y ese aire de bruja lujuriosa, no era la gran cosa… ¡Esta bien, si lo era, pero así como ella habían otras! ¿Por qué Milo se había fijado justo en ella? _Auch_. ¿Y si probaba su nueva técnica de constricción y le rompía su frívolo cuello? Solo pensarlo se sentía bien, apenas un apretón, _crack,_ y ya está, la desgraciada partiría al otro mundo, wajajaja… ¡Pero qué estaba pensando! ¡Malditos celos! Milo se volvió a verla y le sonrió, ¿todo bien? Mirella miró su reloj, vaya, qué tarde era. Se despidió con un beso de Milo y a ella le dedicó una amorosa sonrisa de mujer bella y rica, y sin más se fue.

De regreso al Santuario, Shaina no dijo palabra. Milo no intentó averiguar qué le pasaba hasta que llegaron al Coliseo y no pudo ignorar más su actitud. ¿Qué sucede? Nada. ¿Y por nada estas así? No sé a qué te refieres, estoy normal. No, estas molesta y quiero saber por qué. ¡No me grites! No te estoy gritando, resopló cansado, se pasó la mano derecha por el rostro y reformuló su pregunta. ¿Hice algo mal? No. ¿Entonces? Solo olvídalo. _¡Zeus, dame paciencia!_ Hasta ese momento Milo había sido muy comprensivo pero ya había llegado a su límite, todo eso era muy frustrante, inmaduro, tonto. Si tenía algo que reclamarle, que lo hiciera de una vez, no quería que llegaran al día del viaje peleados. Shaina apretó los puños, incapaz de manejar sus emociones, de gritarle sus celos. Ya no quiero ir a Santorini. ¿Qué? No puedo dejar solo a Abrahán. Espera, espera, frunció el ceño incrédulo, el tema de Abrahán ya lo habían hablado, se quedaría con Mu, entrenando con Kiki, vamos, no podía salirle con eso ahora, en la víspera del viaje. Shaina se cruzó de brazos, lo había pensado mejor y no podía, lo sentía. ¡Al carajo con eso!, simplemente estalló, ¿a qué demonios estaba jugando? Shaina retrocedió un paso por inercia, sorprendida, molesta, no podía obligarla a ir. Él bufó indignado, ¿obligarla? ¡Ja!, si claro. Con palabras puntuales le dijo que nunca se le había ocurrido semejante cosa, no, pero estaba enojado, muy enojado, porque pensaba que todo ese tiempo había estado hablando con una mujer adulta y sin embargo ahora le salía con eso, ¡por Atena, si ya todo estaba listo para el viaje! Shaina reaccionó, lo sentía, pero su vida y su tiempo no giraban alrededor de él. Milo abrió la boca pero no dijo nada, perplejo ante lo que había oído, ¿qué? ¿Su vida y su tiempo? ¿De qué m… estaba hablando? Hasta ahora solo la había complacido, ignorando sus propios deseos —Shaina quiso protestar por la última palabra, pero él no le dejó hablar, "y cuidado con decir otra estupidez, mujer, que con deseos me refiero a todo menos a sexo"—. "¡No me digas mujer, idiota, para ti soy Ofiuco, con mayúscula!" Ya basta, había sido suficiente para él, dejó escapar un suspiro, hasta allí había llegado, estaba harto. Giró sobre sus talones y empezó a caminar hacia las Doce Casas. Shaina lo observó alejarse y sintió un vuelco en el estomago, no, no, no, no, eso estaba mal. Corrió y le cerró el paso.

—Milo, lo siento, no quería decir todas esas cosas, en serio, es solo que no soporto que me pongas como la mala del cuento.

Milo la miró, desvió la mirada, la volvió a mirar, apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza, estaba cansado, mejor dejaban las cosas allí por ese día. Se fue. ¡Se fue! Y ella se quedó con un nudo en la garganta. Ahora sí que había metido la pata. Se odió durante todo el camino a la aldea de las amazonas y una vez en su cabaña, se dejó caer en la cama. Las horas pasaron, Abrahán no se animó a hablarle, más preocupado que asustado, y la noche llegó pesada como una roca. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por tener una amiga a quien contarle lo sucedido. Una _amiga_, la sola palabra sonaba ingenua, ella nunca se había llevado bien con nadie en ese fin de mundo, ni siquiera con Marín, a quien todos tenían como consejera, demasiado idealista para su gusto, y June menos, muy inocente para su estomago, y de las demás ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Estaba patéticamente sola. Y Milo estaba enojado con ella, muy enojado, y sabía Atena cuándo se le pasaría. Pero era su culpa, por hacerla a un lado por Mirella, por tener el descaro de abrazarla oliendo a ella, sabiendo a ella. ¡Idiota! Y ahora encima la acusaba de inmadura, ¡inmadura! Por Atena, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta que eran celos? No podía estar tan ciego. ¿Pero celos por qué? ¿Por qué le gustaba, por qué lo quería, por qué lo necesitaba? ¿Por qué? Definitivamente necesitaba una amiga, pero dónde conseguía una. Pregunta sin respuesta, para variar. La vida era una reverenda mierda.

Lunes. Ya había pasado más de una semana y Milo aun no aparecía. ¿Dónde estaría, con quién, haciendo qué? Shaina se sentía realmente mal. Sentada en las escalinatas del Coliseo, fingiendo entrenar a Abrahán, pensaba en la loca posibilidad de abordar a Camus y preguntarle por su amigo, solo para dar una idea de su desesperación, porque era más fácil nadar con tiburones que dirigirle la palabra a Camus. ¿Se imaginaba? Ella acercándose al acuariano, con su mejor cara, haciendo una observación del clima, _para cortar el hielo_, y luego soltándole un ¿se puede saber dónde diantres está tu amigote? Aja, claro, y los puercos volaban. ¡Jamás podría hacer eso! Se sopló los flequillos y dio la señal de descanso a Abrahán, aunque en realidad la cansada allí era ella. Bajó los escalones y se dirigió fuera de la arena. De camino a la aldea se cruzó con Mu y distraída lo saludó, recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa, amable, sincera, divertida. ¿Divertida? Se detuvo en seco. Se volvió a verlo y ¡diablos, qué hacía él allí! Mu se echó a reír, ¿siempre era tan distraída?, se le acercó, vestía a la usanza de su pueblo y era tan apuesto como las estatuas de bronce del Templo Mayor, tan simpático, tan sencillo, tan todo. ¡Momento!, ¿de verdad qué hacía él allí? Mu se detuvo delante de ella, poniéndola nerviosa, ¿necesitaba algo? No, continuó sonriendo, ¿ella necesitaba algo? Tenía una voz hermosa, pero esa pregunta había sonado particularmente agradable. Shaina se sintió de pronto acalorada. Ella nada, ¿y él? Volvió a reír, ya me hiciste esa pregunta y te respondí que no. Iba de camino a la playa, pero se había equivocado de atajo y ahora estaba medio perdido, sonrió, nada serio, es que como en el Santuario todo era muy parecido y él no pasaba mucho tiempo allí, la miró directo a los ojos y logró hacerla estremecer, ojala y no lo tomara como un tonto. Shaina negó con la cabeza, claro que no, en realidad ella también era medio despistada. ¿En serio? Si. Pues ya somos dos, terminaron riendo. Bueno, mejor se iba, hizo una leve inclinación, había sido agradable hablar con ella, y se dio vuelta para regresar por donde había llegado. Quiso decirle que a ella también le había gustado, pero apenas tuvo tiempo de sonreírle.

—¡Mu! —le gritó, él se volvió a ver—. ¡Si quieres la próxima vez te acompaño!

Asintió, y alzando la mano en son de despedida retomó su camino.

—Bonita manera de extrañarme —oyó una voz detrás de ella. ¡Oh, no!

Se volvió a ver lentamente, rogando que fuera él, y abrió inmensos los ojos cuando lo encontró de brazos cruzados, esperando una explicación. ¡Era él! ¡Milo! Corrió a sus brazos, sorprendiéndolo, y se colgó de su cuello, ¡que la perdonara, que olvidara todas las estupideces que había dicho! Milo le rodeó la cintura y la alzó varios centímetros del suelo, no había nada que perdonar, solo quería verla, la bajó, le quitó la máscara y la observó, lloraba y aun así estaba tan linda como la recordaba. La abrazó, ya no quería que volvieran a pelear, en serio, lo había estado pensando y era absurdo. Debían aprovechar el poco tiempo que tenían. Shaina asintió contra su hombro, sofocada de felicidad pero todavía llorando, eran puras tonterías lo que había dicho, deberás. Si, lo sabía y en verdad no importaba. Le besó la frente y le acarició las mejillas, de ella podía escuchar cualquier cosa, insultos, desprecios, maldiciones, lo que sea, eso no haría que la dejara de querer, todo lo contrario, aunque sonara masoquista, se rió, pero por favor que ya no llorara, prometía ser más paciente, más comprensivo, menos idiota y más atento, por Atena, la estrechó de nuevo y se quedaron así, en armonía con el mundo y sus sentimientos.

En Escorpio se sentaron frente a una taza de té y después de estudiarse mutuamente, sonreírse y tomarse de la mano, Milo le contó su estadía en Santorini y le mostró fotos, aquí estamos bajando del ferry, ¿ves la cara de Diego?, está mareadísimo; esta es la pensión donde nos alojamos y esta es su dueña, una linda viejita a la que Diego terminó llamando abuelita; esta era la terraza de nuestro cuarto, le tomé una foto porque me pareció hermosa al primer vistazo; aquí estamos posando para la foto de bienvenida, Diego esta distraído mirando unas gallinas que acababan de escaparse de un corral; aquí estamos almorzando, ¿no te parece una vista increíble?, lo bueno de estas casas es que sus patios dan al mar y puedes disfrutar del paisaje; éste es Charlie, un fotógrafo francés de la _National Geographic _que suertudamente estaba allí por trabajo, cuando le conté que tenía un amigo también francés se interesó mucho; esta foto es genial, nos estaban haciendo probar los vinos de la región y en un descuido Diego se echó encima una copa, aquí esta después de su travesura, ¡pidiendo más! No sé qué le voy a decir a su madre si se llega a enterar. Hablaba sin reprimir su alegría, mostrándose tal cual, celebrando las travesuras de su hijo, orgulloso. Y ella lo escuchaba fascinada porque eran pocas las veces que podía disfrutarlo de ese modo, tan entregado a su faceta paterna. Hubo más fotos y la medianoche los cogió abrazados en el mueble de la sala, en silencio, Milo con la cabeza tirada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados, Shaina encogida, debatiéndose entre hablar o no hablar. ¿Cómo era Diego?, ¿se parecía a él en su forma de ser? Milo frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos, el techo tenía un par de grietas que recién ahora se veían amenazantes. No, no se parecía a él. Era más como su madre, reservado y tierno, muy inteligente y con una empatía sorprendente; entendía mejor a las personas que él mismo y repartía su amor a todos en su justa medida. ¿Quién es tu padrino favorito? y corría donde Saga, ¿quién es tu amigo favorito? y corría donde Kanon, ¿y tu tío favorito? Sonreía, jugaba con sus dedos y muy tímido señalaba a Camus. Todos reclamaban, eso no se valía, pero él reía y corría a los brazos del acuariano. Así de maravilloso era, a través de sus ojos el mundo tenía más colores y las cosas malas eran insignificantes. Haberse perdido tres años de su vida le dolía en el alma y que estuviera ocupado salvando al mundo no justificaba nada, eran tres años que nunca podría recuperar. Shaina lo abrazó, estaba bien, ya no servía culparse por eso, ahora solo debía pensar en el futuro que le esperaba a su lado. Milo sonrió, si, tenía razón.

—Pero hablando de futuro, ¿adivina qué? —la miró con aire enigmático.

—¿Qué hiciste ahora? —¡Ey!, lo decía como si se la pasara haciendo cosas malas, reclamó. Shaina rió, ya, de verdad qué había hecho. ¿Prometía no enojarse? ¡Ah, entonces si había hecho algo malo! ¿Lo prometía? De acuerdo, pero que hablara de una vez—. Te inscribí en un taller de literatura de mi universidad.

—¡Qué!

_**28 de Agosto del 2008**_

_Me alegra saber que esperes algo romántico, eso quiere decir que piensas que estoy enamorado de ti, lo cual me gusta mucho. Pero lamentablemente el romanticismo nace más difícil en un dorado. Aun así voy a intentar darte gusto. _

_Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche._

_Escribir, por ejemplo: "La noche está estrellada,  
y tiritan, azules, los astros, a lo lejos."_

_El viento de la noche gira en el cielo y canta._

_Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche.  
Yo la quise, y a veces ella también me quiso._

_En las noches como ésta la tuve entre mis brazos.  
La besé tantas veces bajo el cielo infinito._

_Ella me quiso, a veces yo también la quería.  
Cómo no haber amado sus grandes ojos fijos._

_Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche.  
Pensar que no la tengo. Sentir que la he perdido._

_Oír la noche inmensa, más inmensa sin ella.  
Y el verso cae al alma como al pasto el rocío._

_Qué importa que mi amor no pudiera guardarla.  
La noche esta estrellada y ella no está conmigo._

_Eso es todo. A lo lejos alguien canta. A lo lejos.  
Mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido._

_Como para acercarla mi mirada la busca.  
Mi corazón la busca, y ella no está conmigo._

_La misma noche que hace blanquear los mismos árboles.  
Nosotros, los de entonces, ya no somos los mismos._

_Ya no la quiero, es cierto, pero cuánto la quise.  
Mi voz buscaba el viento para tocar su oído._

_De otro. Será de otro. Como antes de mis besos.  
Su voz, su cuerpo claro. Sus ojos infinitos._

_Ya no la quiero, es cierto, pero tal vez la quiero.  
Es tan corto el amor, y es tan largo el olvido._

_Porque en noches como ésta la tuve entre mis brazos,  
mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido._

_Aunque este sea el ultimo dolor que ella me causa,  
y estos sean los últimos versos que yo le escribo._

_¿Qué tal? ¿Verdad que soy un poeta? Jajajaja. Vale, no es mío, es del maestro Neruda, El Poema 20, pero me gusta mucho porque siento que algún día tendré que dedicártelo, desde la mesa de una taberna. Jajaja. _

_Hablando en serio, princesa, de verdad creo que algún día me romperás el corazón, no sé cuándo, pero lo sé. Ojala y fuera de acá a veinte años, pero supongo que eso es pedir mucho a tu malvado corazón. Jajaja. Solo quiero que sepas que te quiero, que no importa cuán diferentes seamos, te quiero y soy feliz cuando puedo abrazarte. _

_Milo_

**02 de Junio del 2008**

"Sera genial, conocerás a gente estupenda y podrás vivir cosas nuevas, ya lo veras." ¡Hum! Shaina bufó enojada. Se encontraba bajo la sombra de una glorieta, a mitad del parque, mirando la gente pasar. Mu la había llevado hasta allí y después de preguntarle si podía con eso, se había ido, no sin antes decirle que podía llamarlo si lo necesitaba, ya sabía cómo. ¡Hum!, ¿y si lo llamaba ahora? Buen intento, pero no. Huir era de cobardes. Además Milo podría decepcionarse… ¡Pero si él era el culpable de semejante aprieto! ¡Hum! Miró el celular que llevaba prácticamente amarrado a su muñeca y dio un suspiro, era inútil retrasar lo inevitable. Del otro lado de la calle se encontraba la Universidad Panteion, hogar de las ciencias sociales y políticas de Atenas, _alma máter_ de Milo y por el siguiente mes escuela suya. ¿Se suponía que debía estar emocionada? Al parecer sí, pero la verdad era que ni sabía qué diablos hacía allí. En primer lugar no tenía idea de lo que iba hacer adentro ya que el término "taller" sonaba genérico, además de intimidante, porque suponía hacer algo y eso debía requerir experiencia, experiencia que ella no tenía. Genial. Pero eso no era lo peor, no. Lo peor era que todo eso era tan nuevo que no sabía cómo actuar, qué decir y lo que es peor, cómo vestir. Oh, sí, pues como era la universidad de Milo aparecer echa un esperpento estaba totalmente prohibido, aunque seguro él diría que eso era lo de menos, amable, pero sin dejar de verse en el espejo para darse el visto bueno. ¡Hum!, como sea, ya estaba allí y más o menos presentable después de voltear su armario. Suspiró y se puso en marcha. En la entrada le pidieron mostrar su boleta de matrícula y tras revisarla le abrieron paso con una sonrisa amable. El campus era enorme, con extensas áreas verdes y pistas asfaltadas por donde los autos transitaban pacíficamente. Las edificaciones se alzaban al fondo, entre arboledas y jardines, con arquitecturas helénicas y esculturas dando la bienvenida. A lo largo del camino grandes paneles anunciaban cursos, talleres, conferencias, simposios, maestrías y doctorados, rostros sonrientes y exitosos los acompañaban ilustrando lo que podías conseguir. Shaina se detuvo frente a uno que le llamó la atención: "Indagando la cultura y creatividad narrativa: VII taller de literatura." Una imagen de Homero discursando a un grupo de jóvenes le hacía gala y abajo, escrito en cursiva, se anunciaba la fecha de inicio y la exponente, una tal Elina Gianakopoulos. Shaina volvió a suspirar, cuando le había dicho a Milo que le gustaba los libros no se refería a eso, leer no era igual que escribir. La próxima vez sería más específica al hablar de sus pasatiempos. De momento iba a asistir al famoso taller, pero solo para saber de qué se trataba y así tener razones para negarse a regresar. Se volvió a ver buscando alguien que pudiera indicarle a dónde ir y solo vio a un vigilante atareado con un grupo de jóvenes curiosos. Del otro lado un deportivo yacía detenido con su conductora buscando algo en su bolso. Decidió acercarse donde ella.

—Hola —la saludó. La chica alzó el rostro y la miró a través de sus lentes de sol—. Disculpa, pero me preguntaba si podías decirme cómo llegar al auditorio B5.

—¿Al auditorio B5?

—Sí, es que allí se realizara un taller y yo estoy inscrita.

¿Así?, la chica se quitó los lentes y curiosa la observó, cuando estuvo satisfecha se los volvió a poner y le señaló un pintoresco grupo de edificios, aquellos eran los auditorios y mejor se daba prisa o llegaría tarde. No le dio tiempo de agradecerle y arrancando el coche se alejó. Shaina apenas pudo preguntarse qué había sido eso. Después de atravesar muchos jardines, al fin llegó a la entrada del auditorio, un vigilante la saludó y le pidió la boleta antes de dejarla pasar. "Disfrute la charla", le sonrió. Por lo menos él si es amable, pensó al atravesar la puerta. Como una bofetada, un silencio absoluto la golpeó apenas una alfombra calló sus pasos. Frente a ella se extendió una escalera y a los costados se alzaron mullidos asientos color vino tinto, ocupados casi en su totalidad por jóvenes que se volvieron a verla. Al parecer tenemos una alumna más, dijo una voz adelante y un rostro maduro de mujer le sonrió, por aquí querida, le señaló un asiento en primera fila, adelante para que tu belleza nos inspire, bromeó. Shaina demoró en decidirse y cuando bajó los escalones, lo hizo tratando de no ver a nadie. Una vez el sitio indicado, se sentó y respiró profundamente. La mujer retomó su bienvenida donde la había dejado. Era una alegría tenerlos en el sétimo taller de literatura, como algunos ya sabían ella era la licenciada Elina Gianakopoulos y estaba feliz de dirigir por tercera vez el taller. Esperaba que las próximas semanas fueran productivas para todos y que al finalizar el curso los enigmas de la escritura fueran solo eso, enigmas, aunque como todos sabían, escribir no era una ciencia, sino un arte.

—Por lo pronto, es grato para mí anunciar que en esta ocasión tenemos la colaboración de dos excelentes prosistas —se volvió a ver en dirección de dos muchachas que estaban sentadas en los extremos de la mesa de expositores—. La señorita Isabel Doskas y la señorita Amy Rumsfeld —las nombró, pero solo la segunda sonrió, la otra se mantuvo al margen. Shaina abrió enormes los ojos, ¡era ella, la chica del deportivo! ¿Qué hacía allí? "…mejor te das prisa o llegaras tarde." ¡Claro! La susodicha la miró y esta vez sí sonrió, divertida de su sorpresa. La profesora continuó—. Como saben, la señorita Doskas es la autora de la novela ganadora de la tercera edición de _Homero_ y es columnista en la revista semanal X. Además es profesora de literatura en la preparatoria Atenea Palas y actualmente se encuentra investigando para su segunda novela. Por otro lado, la señorita Rumsfeld acaba de graduarse como antropóloga, ha publicado un libro de cuentos, actualmente está escribiendo un ensayo sobre Alejandro Magno y además es una de las participantes de la última edición de _Homero_. Esperemos que le vaya bien… Como ven, mejor acompañados imposible, ¿qué tal si les damos la bienvenida con un fuerte aplauso?

Los aplausos y exclamaciones desbordaron las cuatro paredes del pequeño auditorio, al parecer allí más de uno conocía a las invitadas. Ellas agradecieron poniéndose de pie, sonrientes, pero sin cruzar mirada. Era obvio que amigas no eran. Tal y como las describía la profesora, uno podía imaginarse a dos súper mujeres, pero en realidad se trataba solo de dos chicas a simple vista bastante distintas. Isabel era una belleza de ojos afilados, Amy una palomita de mirada retraída. A pedido de la profesora, ambas improvisaron un par de frases para los participantes, para mí es un honor compartir esta experiencia con ustedes, ojala y podamos regalarles mucho de lo poquito que sabemos, dijo Amy, cándida y sencilla. Cuando la semana pasada la licenciada Gianakopoulos me llamó y me pidió formar parte del equipo, pensé que me estaba gastando una broma, rió Isabel, tuve que preguntarle dos veces si hablaba en serio, volvió a reír y todos rieron con ella, en fin, agradezco la confianza y solo espero poder hacerle justicia. Los aplausos estallaron nuevamente y esta vez Isabel si le dirigió una mirada a Amy, sin conseguir que le correspondiera. Bueno, después de esta bonita bienvenida vamos a empezar nuestra primera clase haciendo una pequeña introducción a lo que es la narración, habló Gianakopoulos, como todos saben, narrar es la actividad más antigua del ser humano, de hecho, se podría decir que el hombre se humanizó cuando empezó a compartir con otros sus experiencias cotidianas… Continuó hablando, pero Shaina dejó de escucharla y se concentró en Isabel. No sabía qué, pero algo en ella le producía un profundo sobrecogimiento… Ya sea por temor o alegría, el hombre ha sentido siempre la necesidad de plasmar sus pensamientos… Simplemente no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Amy, hasta ese momento atenta a Gianakopoulos, se dio cuenta y miró a Isabel con una frialdad que podía pasar por resentimiento. Extrañada y avergonzada, Shaina desvió la mirada hacia el fondo del auditorio, donde una gruesa cortina purpura ocultaba un escenario.

—Gracias, licenciada —Isabel se acomodó en su asiento—. Veamos —reflexionó—, es interesante esto de la descripción. Antes de que apareciera la televisión y el cine, los escritores se sentían atraídos a describir los lugares donde se desarrollaban las escenas de sus historias por una cuestión de ilustración y esteticismo. Las ciudades, los paisajes, incluso las personas, todos pasaban por una especie de radiografía y eran plasmados con resultados diversos dependiendo de la habilidad del escritor —se detuvo y miró a Amy buscando una aprobación que nunca llegó—. Esto sin embargo cambió con la aparición de la televisión. De pronto ya no era necesario describir los paisajes porque las personas ya los podían ver a través de una pantalla, igual las ciudades y personas. Uno podía encender ese maravilloso aparato y viajar a miles de kilómetros de distancia sin necesidad de moverse de su sala, algo que hasta ese momento solo se había logrado a través de los libros. Esto supuso un cambio en la literatura y más específicamente en la forma de escribir, porque si antes el escritor debía invertir energía en crear un mundo, ahora podía concentrarse en el contenido de ese mundo, confiado en que los lectores recrearían los lugares a partir de sus experiencias. Y de hecho fue así, los lectores se llenaron de imágenes y las descripciones empezaron a sobrar… Hoy por hoy se podría decir que la descripción sirve como herramienta solo a algunos géneros, como la novela negra y la fantasía… Pero bueno, de esto puede hablarles mejor Amy.

Sonrió, pero no se volvió a ver a la aludida. "Se llevan mal", pensó Shaina. Amy dejó de jugar con el anillo de su dedo índice para hablar.

—Gracias, Isabel, aprecio tu confianza; solo espero no decepcionarte —bromeó y todos rieron, excepto la aludida—. Bueno, antes que nada debo decir que yo soy una gran seguidora de la novela negra y mucho más de la novela fantasiosa. Agatha Christie y Tolkien están entre mis escritores favoritos. Pero ya yendo al tema, ustedes se preguntaran por qué le damos tanta cabida a un concepto tan sencillo como la descripción. Bueno, en esencia es porque mientras preparábamos el silabus, la licenciada nos comentaba que muchos de ustedes habían tenido oportunidad de asistir al anterior taller y habían experimentado con los relatos cortos. Se nos ocurrió que en esta ocasión podíamos pasar al siguiente nivel y hablar propiamente de la escritura, o lo que nosotras llamamos escritura —sonrió, miró de reojo a Isabel y al encontrarla abstraída en el color de la mesa, continuó—. "Describir no es lo mismo que escribir" solía decirme mi profesor de redacción, y tenía razón. Al describir uno enumera, al escribir uno crea. Les doy un ejemplo, supongan que pongo una manzana aquí y les digo que la describan, seguro que todos lo hacen sin problema. Ahora supongan que en vez de una manzana les muestro un papel donde está escrita una palabra cualquiera y les digo que es el nombre de una fruta. ¿Ustedes podrían describirla? Pues no, porque no conocen esa fruta, nunca la han visto y posiblemente nunca la vean. Lo que sí podrían hacer es imaginarla, y a partir de allí ya estamos hablando de escribir, porque están generando una idea nueva. En pocas palabras, están creando pensamiento.

Amy habló un par de minutos más y todo lo que dijo para Shaina fue sensacional. Una hora y media pasó volando y Gianakopoulos anunció un descanso de quince minutos. Todos se pusieron de pie y mientras algunos se encaminaron hacia la salida, otros se acercaron a la mesa de exposición para saludar a las chicas, un chico incluso llevó un libro para que se lo firmara Isabel. Shaina no tenía intención de moverse de su sitio pero al ver que todos los asientos se habían quedado vacíos pensó que estar allí era patético y decidió ir al baño. En el lobby se había formado grupos y la conversación estaba en su apogeo, una risa por allí, otra por allá, era terrible estar entre tanta gente sin conocer a nadie. Felizmente el baño estaba casi vacío. Un par de orquídeas decoraban el tocador y una cajita de mentas era el toque casual. Shaina se lavó las manos y se refrescó el rostro pensando si llamar o no a Milo, podía estar en clase y no quería interrumpirlo, quizá era mejor esperar que él lo hiciera. Al regreso al auditorio Gianakopoulos repartió a todos un par de hojas en blanco y les dijo que como primera actividad iban a escribir (o mejor dicho, describir, rió) lo que habían hecho ese día, desde que se habían levantado hasta su arribo a la universidad. No debían preocuparse por el tiempo, tendrían una hora. A la voz de "pueden comenzar" todos se volcaron sobre sus hojas y empezaron a escribir como si se tratara de un concurso, solo Shaina se quedó mirando sin hacer nada. ¡Solo a ella se le ocurría ir a un taller de literatura sin un bolígrafo! "Usa este", Amy le ofreció el suyo. Gracias, le agradeció y ella sonrió antes de darse vuelta y subir escaleras arriba. Bueno, ya tenía su bolígrafo, ¿ahora qué hacía? Se quedó pensando viendo la hoja. Debía describir su día pero no sabía por dónde empezar, en primer lugar su vida no era como la de todos, y en segundo, no había nada interesante que contar. Se había levantado a las cinco y había ido a meditar a la playa, aunque en realidad solo se había sentado a ver la salida del sol pensando en aquella bulliciosa calle napolitana donde su padre solía llevarla a comer salami. Un recuerdo que perdía color con el transcurso del tiempo igual que una fotografía olvidada en la mecedora del jardín. De regreso en la cabaña, tarjó esta última palabra y la reemplazó por casa a fin de parecer más normal, le había preparado el desayuno a Abrahán…, su hermano, agregó después de imaginarse enfrentando una denuncia por tráfico de menores. Mientras lo observaba meterse enormes cucharadas de Bocado de Néstor, volvió a tarjar las dos últimas palabras pensando que en pleno siglo veintiuno nadie comía esa poderosa mezcla (huevos crudos batidos con queso, harina, vino y miel, ¡por Zeus, a quién se le ocurría!)… enormes trozos de pan remojados en leche, enumeraba los pros y contras de cobijar a Carpacho, el perro huérfano del… vecindario, a quien todos querían pero nadie adoptaba…

Continuó cada vez más comprometida, fascinada de poder recrear una vida a partir de retazos existenciales, sin darse cuenta que Isabel la observaba desde la mesa de expositores. Amy había salido y al volver se había sentado en la última fila, lejos de toda la actividad. Gianakopoulos iba de sitio en sitio verificando el avance de todos y al llegar a su lugar se había detenido, bello, muy bello, había dicho. Shaina no le dio importancia y siguió escribiendo, encantada con su talento para improvisar, agotando la primera hoja y continuando en la segunda. Habló de Seiya, de Aioria y Marín, de Mu y Milo, de todas las personas que significaban algo en su vida, habló de estar allí esa tarde, y finalmente habló de Isabel, la mujer anónima que le había señalado los auditorios con la petulancia de un gato tuerto. Pasada la hora todos dejaron caer sus bolígrafos exhaustos como si hubieran corrido una maratón. Gianakopoulos preguntó cuántos habían terminado y todos levantaron la mano. ¡Excelente!, con ese gusto vamos a elegir a uno para que comparta su trabajo con todos, a ver, ¿quién puede ser?, saltó la mirada de fila en fila hasta llegar a la primera, aja, tu preciosa. Shaina, ocupada en revisar sus hojas en busca de alguna omisión, levantó el rostro sorprendida, ¿eh?, miró a ambos lados buscando a la elegida, nada, miró hacia adelante y Gianakopoulos le sonreía, ¡qué!

—¡No te rías! —reclamó, esa noche, en la sala de Escorpio—. Fue fatal. Tuve que leer delante de todos y cuando llegué a la parte de Isabel empecé a tartamudear como tonta.

Milo soltó otra carcajada, qué no habría dado por estar allí. ¡No era gracioso! Ya va, dejó de reírse, ¿Isabel se había enojado? Pues eso creía ella, pero al final de la clase se había detenido a su lado y le había dicho con que un gato tuerto, ¿no?, y dos pasos más adelante, muy ingenioso de tu parte, cuídate y trata de llegar temprano la próxima clase. ¿Le había dicho eso? ¡Sí!, para morirse de vergüenza. Milo volvió a reírse y tuvo que esquivar un cojín, ya, no tienes que ponerte así, si Isabel te dijo eso es porque le caíste bien. Aja, si claro, ¡era una presumida! Milo sonrió, se puso de pie y fue a servirse un trago. Era cierto que Isabel parecía presumida a primera vista, pero en realidad era una persona muy accesible, no debía dejarse llevar por las apariencias, él la conocía y podía dar fe de lo agradable que podía ser. ¿Así?, pues no parecía, de hecho, era bastante intimidante. Sí, pero porque era muy inteligente y además guapa, algo que en una mujer siempre asustaba, y más en ella que tenía tanto de interesante por sus raíces caribeñas. ¿Eh? ¿No les había dicho? Isabel era mitad cubana. ¿Cubana? Claro, Estados Unidos, Fidel Castro, revolución, comunismo, aislamiento internacional, ¿le sonaba? Si, ahora que lo decía. Vaya, esa sí que era una sorpresa, aunque pensándolo bien, pues si, Isabel tenía un aire muy exótico. ¿Exótico? ¡Riquísimo! Esta vez no pudo esquivar el cojín, ¡qué!, es verdad, Isabel es una gran exponente de la belleza latina. De un cojín pasaron a ser varios y todos le golpearon, ¡hombre tenía que ser! Tuvo que improvisar un escudo con una bandeja de plata para matar la distancia, abrazarla y susurrarle al oído no tienes que ponerte celosa, tú eres más linda, más sexy, más todo. Mentiroso. De verdad, ¿acaso no te das cuenta como me pongo cuando estás cerca? ¿Cómo? Pues así, prendidazo. ¡Enfermo! Shaina lo apartó de un empujón y se rió al ver su expresión frustrada, por esa noche no habría más abrazos para él, mucho menos arrumacos. ¿Qué? ¡No pues! ¿Además de que arrumacos hablaba? Los abrazos que le daba eran muy tiernos. Pues no parecían. Pues entonces la enferma era ella porque hasta ahora él de abracitos no había pasado. ¿Así?, ¿y la vez que la había acorralado en la cocina? Nah, eso había sido en broma, los arrumacos incluían otras cositas que ella ni siquiera imaginaba. Pues mejor para mí, al menos no soy una ruca como Mirella. ¿Una qué? Una ruca, una _bitch_. Milo alzó una ceja, ¿de dónde sacaba Shaina semejante cosa? Mirella no era ninguna _bitch_, para nada, era una mujer muy elegante. "Idiota, solo lo dice por celosa", le iluminó su yo interior, ahhhh, pero eso ya era otra cosa.

Se sentó a su lado y pasando su brazo por su espalda la atrajo hacia él, ¿por qué no le había dicho que sentía celos de Mirella? Shaina no respondió furiosa por haberse delatado. Milo la atrajo aun más hacia su cuerpo y por un momento permaneció en silencio, para luego emitir un suspiro cansado y comenzar a hablar tranquilamente. Comprendía su resistencia a los sentimientos, pero le resultaba absurdo que se guardara cosas así, ¿acaso no tenían la suficiente confianza para hablar de todo?, y ese todo incluía las terceras personas. ¿No soportaba verlo junto a Mirella?, ¿quería que te terminara con ella? ¡No!, Shaina saltó espantada, por supuesto que no. ¿Entonces? Entonces nada, eran tonterías de ella, que no le hiciera caso. Milo volvió a suspirar, otra vez no se estaban entendiendo. Shaina se mordió el labio inferior, no era eso, era solo que no se sentía con derecho de pedirle algo así. Tú tienes todo el derecho de pedirme cualquier cosa, princesa, le sujetó la mano Milo, te adoro y lo único que quiero es que esto avance. Pero es que no era tan simple, ellos no eran nada y ella sinceramente no sabía si quería que las cosas avanzaran más, prefería que fueran solo amigos por el momento, mientras se conocían mejor. ¿O sea que no le molestaría que siguiera viendo a Mirella? Bueno, si le molestaría, pero no podía pedirle que terminara con ella sabiendo que todavía no le podía dar nada a cambio. No quiero que me des nada a cambio, solo quiero que no mates mi esperanza, solo eso. Shaina apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y cerró los ojos, había sido un día muy largo y estaba cansada. Milo la dejó dormitar mientras pensaba y cuando la sintió respirar acompasadamente, la alzó en brazos y la condujo a la habitación de huéspedes. Allí la depositó en la cama y con cuidado le quitó las zapatillas.

—No quiero que piensen que entre nosotros hay algo —balbuceó ella.

—Pues yo si quiero —le susurró Milo, logrando hacerla sonreír entre sueños, era un malvado, pero ya vería mañana. Claro, mañana, pero ahora dormiría en su templo, abrigada por sus sabanas y a pocos metros de él. Le dio un beso en la frente, apagó la luz y caminó hacia la puerta. Para él también había sido un día largo y solo quería tumbarse en la cama y dormir hasta el día siguiente.

Era una tarde preciosa, fresca y como tocada por una mano divina. Con la espalda recargada contra el asiento y _So Nice_ de fondo, Milo miraba el enorme portón esperando que salieran. Ya casi todos lo habían hecho y solo ellos faltaban, seguro retenidos por la profesora y su inagotable cariño. Aunque no le importaba esperar, se sentía impaciente, ¿y si iba a buscarlos? No, podían cruzarse en esa maraña de jardines y la sorpresa se echaría a perder, mejor esperaba tranquilo, le dio regresar al reproductor y se acomodó mejor. Habrían pasado unos tres minutos cuando al fin aparecieron, tomados de la mano, radiantes como la tarde. Atravesaron el portón sin notar el coche y siguieron por la vereda, animados por una plática al parecer muy entretenida. Ahora o nunca. Se bajó del coche y caminó detrás de ellos, jugando con sus llaves. ¿Necesitaban transporte? Sin soltar la mano de ella, el niño se dio vuelta y abrió enormes sus ojos. ¡Papi! Ahora sí que soltó su mano, su lonchera de paso, y corrió a sus brazos. Milo se inclinó para recibirlo y abrazándolo lo alzó del piso. ¿Cómo estaba su héroe favorito? ¡Bien! ¿Bien bien o bien mal? ¡Bien bien! Lo estrechó con toda la fuerza de su amor y por unos segundos lo mantuvo así, seguro entre sus brazos. Era su hijo, su razón de ser, su bien más preciado, su tesoro privado. Su pequeño Diego.

—Yo sabía que vendrías, papi, se lo dije a mi abuelo. ¿Verdad, mami?

Cinthia asintió, estaba muy bonita con un sencillo vestido hasta las rodillas, no sé como lo supo pero no dejó de repetirlo durante el desayuno, hoy papá ira a recogerme a la escuela, abuelo. ¿Sí? Si. ¿Te lo dijo? No. ¿Entonces cómo sabes, Dieguito? Se encogió de hombros, solo lo sé. Milo se echó a reír, vaya, ahora también tenía poderes de adivino, ¿no era genial? El pequeño asintió y buscó escondite en su cuello. Te quiero, papi. Sintió que le apretaban el pecho y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para hablar, yo también te quiero, hijo. Cinthia sonrió. Bueno, ¿quién quiere ir por un helado? ¡Yo! Fueron hasta el coche y de camino al centro comercial Diego les contó su día en la escuela, Leandros había sufrido una caída y para consolarlo la profesora les había contado la historia de la Rana Sofía. Al llegar estacionaron cerca del área de entretenimiento, una sucesión de piletas, cines y cafés, y bajaron dispuestos a dar un paseo. Diego en medio les tomó de las manos y los guió a través de los jardines haciendo lo que por inercia hacen todos los hijos: juntar a sus padres. Pero Milo y Cinthia estaban juntos, tan juntos que Milo había planeado esa pequeña reunión para informarle que con intención de pasar más tiempo con Diego, el siguiente ciclo llevaría solo tres cursos en la universidad. Eso era genial, ¿pero estaba seguro?, su meta siempre había sido terminar lo antes posible. Sí, pero lo había estado pensado y ya no quería perderse más cosas, el tiempo no volvía y Diego en dos meses cumplía otro año más… Quería estar allí para verle soplar las velas… Todo lo demás podía esperar. Cinthia se detuvo y lo miró de frente, estaba muy apuesto bajo los rayos del sol, muy decidido y seguro, claro, entendía, sonrió, y como siempre lo apoyaba. ¿Quería que Diego pasara más tiempo con él? ¿Se podía? ¡Por supuesto!, ni siquiera tenía que preguntarlo, como su padre merecía al menos la mitad de su tiempo, solo tenían que ponerse de acuerdo en los días. Ante su alegría, Milo se vio afectado por una extraña sensación de paz, todo lo que buscaba lo encontraba siempre en sus ojos, en su forma de sonreír y mirarlo. Era la madre de su hijo y también su mejor amiga, y la quería, la quería mucho aunque no fuera capaz de aceptarlo.

—¿Y el helado, papi? —Diego tiró de su mano, sacándolo de su trance, ¡ah!, el helado, claro, ya iban por él, ¿de qué sabores lo quería? ¡De menta y chocolate! Uy, otra vez le leía la mente, él también quería de menta y chocolate. ¿Y tú, mami? Pues yo también. ¡Los tres queremos de menta y chocolate! ¡Siiiiiiii! ¡Que se prepare la heladería porque arrasarían con esos sabores! ¡Siiiiiiii! Milo lo alzó sobre sus hombros y se dirigieron a la heladería más cercana. Luego se montaron al coche y tomaron la autopista para ir hasta la casa de Cinthia. Allí fueron recibidos por los abuelos de Diego, el señor y la señora Wiggs, un matrimonio texano con corazón griego. ¡Pero qué agradable sorpresa, hijo!, lo abrazó el señor Wiggs, caramba, si hubiéramos sabido que venías Carito hubiera preparado algo especial. No se preocupe, don Bastian, de todas maneras yo venía solo de paso. ¿Cómo que de paso? Nada de eso, hace años no vienes por aquí y ahora al menos tienes que quedarte a almorzar. Si, quédate, papi, Diego puso su mejor cara de convencimiento, y luego te muestro como quedó mi cuarto después de que el abuelo y yo lo pintamos. ¿Pintaron tu cuarto? Si, y quedó igualito a mi cuarto de tu casa. ¿Así?, vaya, eso hay que verlo. ¿Entonces te quedas? Bueno, pero solo un rato. Don Bastian festejó la decisión yendo a servir un par de tragos y de paso haciendo funcionar el equipo de sonido con un disco country. Diego, ya bien acomodado junto a su padre, preguntó si podía probar la bebida. No, hijo, esto es solo para los adultos, le explicó Milo, además es muy feo y seguro no te gustaría. Ah, bueno, entonces iré por un refresco. Sí, eso está mejor. Pero no te muevas de aquí, ¿ya? No me moveré. ¿Lo prometes? Lo prometo. Ya, entonces voy. Lo abrazó antes de saltar del mueble y correr hacia la salida. Ya es todo un hombrecito, sonrió don Bastian, a veces hasta me ayuda con las cuentas del súper. ¿En serio? Si, aunque sigue siendo un poco tímido, nada preocupante claro, solo cuestión de temperamento, su madre era igual a su edad, callada pero muy inteligente. "Hablar poco es señal de inteligencia", citó Milo, Camus dice eso. ¡Ah, Camus!, me agrada ese muchacho, ¿cómo esta?, la última vez que vino a recoger a Dieguito yo aun no había llegado. Está bien, un poco ocupado. Me imagino, ¿y Saga?, a él tampoco lo veo cuando viene; al que veo más es a Kanon, ese muchacho sí que se las trae, siempre te sale con alguna gracia. Si, él es así.

Diego regresó con un gran vaso de refresco, cuidando de no derramar ni una gotita le pidió ayuda a su papá y Milo fue a su auxilio, recibiéndole el vaso y guiándolo al sillón. Lo hizo sentar a su lado y le despejó los flequillos que le caían sobre la frente antes de devolverle el vaso. Ahora eran tres hombres en esa pequeña sala, nada de dos hombres y un niño, no, tres hombres; porque Diego escuchaba muy atento tratando de imitar los gestos de Milo, su postura, su expresión, su forma de agarrar el vaso, todo. Su tío Kanon le había dicho que era igualito a él de chico, que era otro Milito, y su tío nunca le mentía. La conversación continuó muy animada hasta que Cinthia anunció que el almuerzo estaba listo y que por favor pasaran al comedor. La señora Wiggs los invitó a sentarse muy afanosa mientras colocaba una cacerola con guiso en la mesa, ojala y les guste, Cintita le dio el toque final. Cuando todos estuvieron sentados, don Bastian hizo el honor con la oración, "Bendice, Señor, estos alimentos, y bendícenos también a nosotros que los disfrutaremos, en especial a Milo, el padre de mi nieto que hoy nos alegra con su presencia. Amén." Amén, todos repitieron y sonrieron, Ahora si pásenme sus platos, pidió coloradísima la señora Wiggs, primero el invitado, ¿pierna o pecho, querido? Milo dudó, solo en esa casa le hacían semejante pregunta, pues supongo que pecho, doña Caro, miró a Cinthia y ella le sonrió divertida. ¡Yo quiero pierna, abuela!, anunció Diego con su plato en alto. Todos rieron y Milo le volvió a despejar los cabellos de la frente, creo que ya necesita un corte, le dijo a Cinthia. No, corte no, reclamó el niño, yo quiero que mi pelo sea como el tuyo, papi. No se dice pelo, hijo, se dice cabello, pelo solo tienen los animalitos. Ah, ¿pero me lo puedo dejar verdad? Bueno, supongo que podemos hablar de eso luego. En la antigua Grecia los niños se dejaban crecer el cabello y solo se lo cortaban en ofrenda a los dioses, dijo don Bastian, arqueólogo.

Luego del almuerzo Milo tuvo que hacer la visita de rigor al remodelado cuarto de su hijo, descubriendo que efectivamente había mutado de un verde claro a un celeste oriental. Diego estaba muy orgulloso, ¿verdad que esta igual a mi cuarto de tu casa, papi? Sí, a su tío Kanon, decorador oficial de ese espacio, le alegraría saber que su buen gusto había sido importado. No le cuentes, papi, cuando venga a recogerme se lo mostraré. Milo le sonrió, ya tenía que irse pero le resultaba terrible anunciárselo previendo su decepción. De la sala llegaban las voces del resto de la familia, hilando una sensación de pertenencia que después de tres años ya resultaba un llamado, "quédate, ya no busques más", pero él todavía se negaba a aceptarlo. Bajo ese techo todos sus sentimientos se encontraban, el ser padre y todavía querer ser hijo, ¿pero hijo de quién?, el de apenas estar empezando a vivir y de tener ya una lapida, el de ser un simple funcionario bancario y también un santo dorado, solo para poner unos ejemplos porque la lista continuaba. Y aun así allí estaba, por Diego, porque lo amaba demasiado como para sentirse asustado, ¿y si un día cualquier desadaptado divino decidía quitárselo? Ni siquiera podía pensarlo. Hasta el hombre más fuerte tiene una debilidad y la suya era ese pequeño. Ahora entendía por qué se necesitaba dos para traer un hijo al mundo, no por un tema físico, no, sino porque de dos se soporta mejor tanto sentimiento. O al menos eso creía él cuando recordaba las veces que Cinthia lo había abrazado después de decir "nuestro hijo", en la escuela, en el parque, en el hospital, en esa casa misma, ella era la compañera perfecta para compartir esas dos maravillosas palabras, ¿Y entonces por qué no se quedaba? Era tan fácil, mirarla a los ojos y decirle que todo lo que necesitaba estaba en esa casa, ¿por qué no lo hacía?

—Ya tengo que irme, hijo.

—¿Ya?

—Sí, ya se me hizo tarde para llegar al trabajo.

—Ah. Bueno, ¿pero iras a recogerme otro día?

—Claro, desde ahora iré al menos tres veces a la semana, ¿te gusta la idea?

—Sí, me gusta mucho.

Cinthia se acercó por el pasillo.

—Despídete de tu papá, amor.

El niño le jaló de la mano para que se agachara y le dio un abrazo, te quiero, papi. En la sala el señor y la señora Wiggs esperaban ansiosos, cuídate, muchacho, y dale mis saludos a Camus y a tus hermanos, le estrechó la mano don Bastian. Preparé esto para Kanoncito, le entregó un paquetito doña Caro, pastel de manzana, le gusta mucho, dudó pero igual le plantó un beso, vuelve pronto, querido. Milo les agradeció y se adelantó a la salida, Diego quiso seguirlo pero fue detenido por su abuela, deja que tus papis se despidan, Dieguito, y le hizo señas a Cinthia. La chica negó con la cabeza y fue tras él. Atravesaron juntos el jardín y cuando llegaron a la acera se detuvieron, las ramas de los arboles se agitaban sobre sus cabezas, la calle estaba desierta y las miradas curiosas de los Wiggs se asomaban por la ventana. Cinthia rió como única salida a la situación, en esos momentos podía ser la mujer más hermosa del mundo y sin embargo no parecía importarle. Milo sacó las llaves su bolsillo y tentó hacerle la pregunta de siempre: ¿Alguna novedad? No se la hacía hace varias semanas ya y temía que la respuesta hubiera cambiado, y en vez de "ninguna" dijera "bueno, conocí a alguien…" Solo pensarlo le provocaba un vuelco en el estomago. Mejor no se arriesgaba. Se despidió con un beso en la mejilla, abrió la puerta del coche y subió. Era poco más de las cuatro de la tarde y se suponía que entraba al trabajo a las dos, _¡shit!,_ puso el paquetito sobre el asiento del copiloto, se colocó los lentes de sol y encendió el coche: con un poco de suerte podría encontrar a Kanon en la casa.

_**30 de Setiembre del 2008**_

_A una semana de tu partida no hago otra cosa que pensar en ti. Ya te extraño y ya quiero llamarte a todas horas y preguntarte cómo estás. No significa que lo vaya hacer, solo que sufriré estando lejos de ti, que cuando recuerde tu nombre me dolerá y que viviré con la sensación de estarme perdiendo algo muy importante. No quiero ser cursi porque odias que lo sea, pero yo recuerdo cada instante de ti, tengo la sensación de estrecharte y sentir tu calor, tu mirada de confusión y con ella mi completa alegría. Ingenuamente llegue a creer que eso no se acabaría, que nunca te irías y que siempre, pero siempre, podría verte, abrazarte y mimarte, y ya ves, no será así. Lo peor, tal vez, es que mi parte más insegura me pregunta a cada instante si tú también ya me extrañas, si tú también ya quieres llamarme a todas horas, y no sé qué responderle, si, no, no sé, pero la pregunta esta allí, en el aire, flotando, yendo conmigo a todos lados, consciente de que tú tampoco puedes responderle. Y por eso soy todo miedo. Porque desde que me dijiste que te vas la palabra amor ha despertado como un volcán. Te amo aunque no te gusten y te gusten esas palabras._

_Hay una película italiana muy buena, donde actúa una actriz muy parecida a ti y donde todo es literatura. La he visto muchas veces pensando en nosotros y gracias a eso ahora sé que yo me enamoré de ti porque, al igual que la protagonista, te gustan los libros, porque tienes curiosidades, porque no has cometido los errores que cometí yo y porque de algún modo me veo reflejado en tu idealismo. Con el tiempo descubrí nuevas cosas en ti, nuevos gestos, miradas, sensaciones y defectos. Con el tiempo fui dibujando la Shaina que hoy conozco y que he reconocido cuando me dijiste que te ibas. Una mujercita impredecible, capaz de romperme el corazón. La dependencia que he desarrollado ha crecido y ahora tiene voz propia, ojos, piel, y con tu partida amenaza con convertirse en insana, absurda, patética. Amenaza con ponerme de rodillas para suplicar que te quedes, que no me dejes, porque ese amor que tanto detestas ha crecido tanto que vivir sin ti se me plantea imposible. Amenaza con amenazarte al punto de hacerte desistir, aunque eso resulte muy bajo de mi parte. Amenaza con destruirme, princesa, y eso me da miedo porque no quiero que te vayas, pero tampoco quiero que te quedes. ¿Concibes tamaña ambigüedad? Seguro que no, eres demasiado limpia para entenderlo._

_Pero mejor no hablamos de esto. Todavía queda una semana y mañana será otro día y todo volverá a ser disfrazado para mantenerte conmigo, para intentar que me ames y recapacites._

_Te amo. _

**10 de Junio del 2008**

Shaina se metió el último caramelo de limón a la boca y arrugó la envoltura metálica. La hoja frente a ella estaba llena hasta el borde inferior y todavía tenía mucho que escribir. Necesitaba otra pero le daba cosita levantar la mano y pedírsela a Gianakopoulos, además faltaba solo unos minutos para que acabara el tiempo asignado. Lástima, la historia le estaba quedando en verdad genial. ¿Cómo le estaría yendo a Simón? Se volvió a ver y descubrió a su nuevo amigo arrancándose literalmente los cabellos, al parecer no muy bien. Pobre, pero bueno, está dicho que no todos responden del mismo modo a un estimulo, que en este caso era una lectura introductoria, luego una charla y finalmente las dos hojas de rigor. Para Shaina eso era suficiente, pero no para Simón. Pobre. Gianakopoulos miró su reloj y anunció que el tiempo se había acabado, que pusieran sus nombres en las hojas y las dejaran en la mesa. Shaina se puso de pie y pidiendo permiso salió a los escalones. Al llegar a la mesa quiso tomar la grapadora, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Isabel la alejó de su alcance y con una sonrisa le pidió las hojas. Shaina dudó pero igual se las entregó. Isabel le agradeció y sin mirarlas siquiera las guardó entre las páginas del libro que estaba leyendo. Una vez que todos regresaron a su lugar, Gianakopoulos preguntó cómo les había ido y todos dejaron oír exclamaciones de frustración, mal, pésimo, atroz. Amy rió, no tenían que preocuparse, no era fácil escribir cuentos surrealistas. Simón levantó la mano, podía preguntarles algo. Claro. ¿De dónde sacaban inspiración ellas? Las chicas intercambiaron miradas por primera vez en toda la clase.

—Eh —Amy se llevó los mechones de cabello detrás de las orejas—. Bueno, no quiero decepcionarlos, pero en mi posición de investigadora la definición de inspiración no es algo que me diga mucho… Básicamente yo escribo cuando tengo algo que decir. Sin embargo a veces también me dejó llevar por un pensamiento, una melodía, un paisaje. De hecho, _Sueños de un gato_, mi libro de cuentos, nació a partir de unas fotografías que encontré en el sótano de mi casa. Fotografías en blanco y negro de antes y después de la segunda guerra mundial que según mi madre fueron tomadas por mi abuelo… Es sobrecogedor, pero nadie necesitó decirme cuáles eran de antes de la guerra y cuáles de después, me bastó mirar los rostros allí retratados para saberlo —calló y Shaina pudo notar que se estaba esforzando para encontrar las palabras—. No me gusta hablar de esto, pero mientras en mi documento de identidad mi nacionalidad es inglesa, en mi árbol genealógico es judía… Mi familia fue una de las tantas afortunadas que huyó a tiempo de Polonia y adoptó un nuevo apellido. Un apellido que aun hoy conservamos en agradecimiento al país que nos recibió y protegió durante esos terribles años… _Sueños de un gato_ habla de eso, de vidas que vuelven a empezar, de esa popular filosofía que dice que lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte.

Calló y bajó el rostro para evitar las miradas. El silencio se extendió por toda la sala sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada para detenerlo. Todos yacían sobrecogidos. Shaina miró a Isabel y la descubrió sombría, al parecer también recién se enteraba.

—Es conmovedor lo que acabas de contarnos, Amy. Gracias —habló Gianakopoulos—. Ahora, Isabel…

—Sí —se despabiló la morena—. Saben, creo que debo hablar primero si quiero que mis comentarios suenen profesionales a lado de los de Amy —sonrió y todos rieron, inclusive la aludida—. En fin, ya será para la próxima vez. Bueno, respondiendo a la pregunta, como buena seguidora de Prus yo también aplico mucho eso de escribir solo cuando hay algo que decir, sin embargo, en mi calidad de aspirante a novelista no puedo ignorar a las musas. Pero no es algo muy metafísico, es más material, pequeños detalles. Por ejemplo al costado de mi ordenador tengo mis libros favoritos, _Las emancipadas_, _Rojo y Negro_, _El lobo estepario_, _Hamlet_, _El viejo y el mar_, _Retrato en sepia_, de modo que puedo hojearlos mientras escribo. También tengo un par de revistas, _Selecciones_ y _National __Geographic__. _En esta última hay un reportaje sobre los Nenets, un pueblo nómade de la tundra siberiana. No sabría decir cuántas veces he leído ese reportaje pero todavía me intriga, pensar en esos pueblos como símbolo de identidad, como símbolo de lucha… Sin importar qué estoy escribiendo, siempre puedo buscar ese reportaje y ponerme a reflexionar viendo la imagen de una madre nenet sosteniendo a su pequeño hijo, los dos abrigados con sus típicas pieles, tostados por el frio, con un cielo azul arriba y un rebaño de renos al fondo. Es maravilloso… Pero ya saliendo fuera de mi habitación, pues hay muchas cosas que me inspiran, cosas que pueden parecer intrascendentales, pero que a mí me remueven cosas dentro… Esta aquella ocasión en que viajé con mis compañeros de facultad a Jersón, Rumania, y al desembarcar se nos acercó un anciano que tenía un pequeño letrero colgado al cuello que decía "плотник", carpintero en ruso. Fue suficiente para que los engranajes de mi cerebro empezaran a trabajar, un anciano que debería estar disfrutando con un par de nietos buscaba trabajo de esa manera tan poco digna… Esa noche en el hotel escribí el primer capítulo de Leda, novela con la que gané "Homero"… Cosas así, para mí todo se resume a tres pasos: leer, observar y escribir, en ese orden, porque leer te permite observar, y observar te permite escribir. Así de sencillo… Warren Buffett, el hombre más rico del mundo, bromea diciendo que debería haber una línea de ayuda a donde los inversores pudieran llamar cada vez que estuvieran tentados a comprar acciones de alto riego. Yo digo que debería haber una línea para los aspirantes a escritores, una línea a donde pudieran llamar cuando tuvieran ganas de rendirse. ¿Se imaginan? Una voz diciéndoles que van por buen camino, que son buenos y que sólo necesitan comprometerse más. Sería algo magnifico… Ahora imagínense que esa voz este dentro de su cabeza, cada día, todos los días, alentándolos. ¿No sería genial?... Ser escritor no es fácil, nunca lo ha sido, pero eso es lo maravilloso de esta profesión, que hace posible lo imposible… Recuerden que escribir es más disciplina que talento, y aunque muchas personas digan lo contrario, en ustedes esta la decisión de convertirse en escritores. Piensen que hay miles de historias que merecen ser contadas.

Al final de la clase, mientras Shaina recogía sus cosas —si, ahora llevaba un bolso como toda mujer que se respeta—, Simón se le acercó y con cara de burro drogado le anunció que estaba enamorado. ¿Enamorado? Si, de Isabel. Ya. ¡En serio!, había sido amor a primer comentario. Shaina rió, en primera no creía en ese tipo de flechazos, en segunda, estaba como desubicadito ¿no? Isabel no parecía de las que se fijaban en tipos como él. Auch, eso me dolió ¿sabes?, pero ya en serio, ¿no podía hacerse su amiga para ayudarle en su conquista? ¡Pero por supuesto!, claro que antes Camus tendría que bailar samba. ¿Eh?, ¿quién es Camus? Olvídalo. ¡No, vamos no seas así!, si es cuestión de convencer al tal Camus, lo hago… Shaina lo dejó hablando solo, convencer a Camus, si claro. Se demoró más de lo necesario en el baño esperando que las otras chicas terminaran de retocar su maquillaje, pero cuando al fin tuvo acceso al espejo, sonrió al descubrirse bonita. Una vez fuera de la universidad caminó un par de cuadras esperando que Mu apareciera. Iba distraída pensando en que las cosas iban demasiado bien para su gusto pesimista, la vida no podía ser así, tan cómoda y sin ningún dios amenazando la paz. Además estaba Seiya y el hecho de que ya no le importara, y cómo le iba a importar con Milo cerca. Aunque sobre Milo tampoco estaba segura, a veces sentía que lo quería (cuando su ánimo estaba de bajada) y otras que le daba igual su presencia (cuando la rebeldía le ganaba), todo dependía de su humor. Él lo sabía, lo deducía de sus silencios y frases esquivas, pero no le decía nada, tal vez creyendo que hacerlo solo empeoraría las cosas. Y ella lo agradecía porque a la pregunta de ¿te sucede algo? nunca le sabía dar respuesta. Suponía que era la edad, el hecho de que necesitaba espacio para encontrarse a sí misma. Milo era maravilloso, pero a veces no podía con su mundo, con su madurez, responsabilidades y planes. No, era demasiado para ella. Él decía que podía esperarla, ¿pero esperarla para qué?, ¿para casarse y tener la vida de una pareja media burguesa, con él yendo a trabajar y ella quedándose en casa haciendo la comida? La sola idea le resultaba repulsiva. Ella quería una vida más libre, aunque de eso tampoco estaba segura porque una vida apartada se le antojaba encantadora. Ya ves, ni siquiera ella sabía lo que quería. Su única certeza era sus ganas de abandonar el Santuario.

Divagaciones y más divagaciones, se estaba volviendo experta en divagar. Mu ya se estaba demorando, ¿habría tenido algún problema? Se detuvo en seco, ¿y si el Santuario estaba siendo atacado…? Nah, después de Hades ya nadie quería meterse con la tierra. Volvió a caminar. No es que necesitara que Mu la fuera a recoger, podía llegar al Santuario por sus propios medios, pero al ariano parecía gustarle darle esa atención y ella no podía decirle no a su amabilidad. Además, en el fondo le gustaba ser blanco de tan bonita galantería, sobre todo si venía de alguien tan dulce como Mu.

Se detuvo en la esquina del semáforo y junto a las demás personas esperó que la luz del semáforo cambiara a verde para poder cruzar. Tardó algunos segundos, pero cuando al fin sucedió, no pudo seguir a la gente al ver que uno de los coches era el deportivo azul de Isabel. ¡Diablos! Tal vez estaba exagerando, pero no quería pasar delante de ella. Se quedó bajo la sombra del semáforo y desde allí vio que no era la única que tenía problemas, Amy estaba del otro lado de la pista. Isabel la había visto y parecía tratar de hablar con ella desde su coche. Amy entre que la escuchaba y la ignoraba, indiferente a lo sea que le estuviera diciendo. La luz cambió a roja, la gente se detuvo y los coches empezaron a avanzar. Isabel hizo un último intento, pero al ver que no conseguía nada arrancó el coche y se alejó a toda velocidad. Amy no se movió hasta que se perdió de vista, pero luego continuó su caminó tranquilamente, como si el incomodo incidente no hubiera sucedido. Shaina respingó la nariz, allí ocurría algo extraño.

—¿Cuál es el chisme? —alguien le habló al oído, sobresaltándola, se dio vuelta y ¡Mu! El ariano rió, lo sentía, no quería asustarla pero estaba tan concentrada, volvió a reír. De ser Milo lo hubiera acusado de tonto pero a él solo se le quedó mirando, era tan lindo. ¿Y bien, que era lo que tanto veía? Nada, una bobería. Vamos, uno no mira así una bobería. El semáforo volvió a cambiar y aprovecharon para cruzar, ¿no se reía si le contaba? Claro que no. Bueno, se trataba de un par de chicas, muy inteligentes ambas, pero también muy misteriosas… Mientras la tarde caía, ellos caminaron en dirección contraria al ruido. Solo cuando la noche hizo acto de presencia se animaron a escurrirse y de una callecita angosta se encontraron en la bulliciosa plazuela de Rodorio. Mu la invitó a ir por un refresco a la pulpería y ella aceptó feliz. Una campanilla anunció su arribo al pequeño local y una muchacha salió a darles la bienvenida, les invitó a sentarse donde gustasen y Shaina eligió la mesita de la esquina, donde unas gruesas cortinas hacían de marco perfecto al paisaje detrás de la ventana. Tomaron asiento y pidieron un par de jugos. Bueno, tal vez solo no se llevan bien, retomó la conversación Mu una vez que estuvieron solos. Shaina movió el minúsculo florero y apoyó ambos brazos en la mesa, pensaba lo mismo al principio, pero luego de verlas interactuar —o mejor dicho, de no verlas interactuar—, tantos días, creía que sucedía algo más. ¿Verlas interactuar?, ¿acaso las había estado espiando? ¡No, claro que no!, no era una sicópata, se refería a las veces que estando a media charla Amy lanzaba una indirecta a Isabel, y viceversa, cosas como "hubiera estado segura que te agradaba, Isabel" o "la primera frase dice mucho, Amy", cosas así. Ah, bueno eso ya era otra cosa. Si, y lo más curioso era que a pesar de no tener a simple vista ninguna afinidad, se complementaban muy bien al momento de hablar, como si al fin y al cabo pensaran igual, ¿no era raro? Un poco, si. Shaina dio un suspiró, bueno ya, mejor cambiaban de tema, ¿qué le contaba él?

¿Yo?, Mu sonrió. La mesera regresó en ese momento con sus jugos, los dejó sobre la mesa con cuidado y antes de irse les preguntó, corrección, le preguntó a Mu, con sonrisita especial para santo dorado, si necesitaba algo más. No, gracias. Bien, en todo caso estaría adentro si se le ofrece algo más. Bueno, muchas gracias. De nada, mi nombre es Silvana por si acaso. De acuerdo, Silvana, le sonrió y la otra se fue feliz. Shaina rió, ¿acaso acababa de ver al honorable santo de Aries coqueteando? Mu negó con la cabeza, aunque quisiera no sabría cómo hacerlo. ¿Coquetear?, ¡pero si era fácil! Solo tenía que adoptar una postura de macho alfa, sonreír y mirar de costado, así ¿ves? El santo rió, las cosas que decía, ¿siempre era así? No, solo con las personas que le hacían sentir cómoda. ¿Yo te hago sentir cómoda? Claro. Se la quedó mirando, dudando entre seguir hurgando o mejor dejarlo allí por ese día. Quizá era mejor dejarlo allí, de todas maneras Shaina no parecía muy interesada en llevar la conversación por ese lado, más bien estaba ocupada mirando todo lo que le rodeaba, las mesas, sillas, copas, botellas. También parecía interesada en su vida, en las cosas que estaba haciendo, en su opinión sobre el Santuario. Quería saberlo todo y no exactamente por él, simplemente por saber. Y él no sabía qué contarle. No estaba haciendo nada precisamente interesante de momento, sólo estaba terminando el entrenamiento de Kiki y reparando algunas armaduras. ¿Solo eso? No le creí, un hombre como él no se sentaba a ver el tiempo pasar. Pues no quería decepcionarla, pero eso exactamente hacía.

—Mentiroso. Yo sé que haces algo más y simplemente no quieres contarlo.

Mu soltó una risueña carcajada, ¿de dónde sacaba todas esas cosas? Shaina se encogió de hombros, solo quería saber. Si, lo suponía. Bueno, digamos que era cierto que estaba haciendo alguna que otra cosa más, pero no creía que fuera interesante para nadie. ¡Para mi si!, vamos cuéntame. Bueno, ¿sabía quién era el Dalái Lama? Más o menos. El Dalái Lama es el representante del budismo tibetano, un hombre excepcional que hace muchos años viene luchando para que China le devuelva su soberanía al Tíbet. Actualmente vive en exilio, pero aun sigue luchando ayudado por algunas naciones que lo reconocen como un líder desinteresado que solo busca la paz para su gente. Sin embargo el gobierno chino no le da tregua e insiste en mantener al Tíbet bajo su yugo, minando su cultura y religión con violencia. Los tibetanos no se rinden, qué pueblo lo haría, y guiados por el Dalái Lama ponen resistencia pacífica a la represión. Pero es duro y a través de los últimos años ya se han perdido muchas vidas sin que nadie haga nada por evitarlo. ¿Nadie? Nadie, ni siquiera ellos. ¿Por qué? Porque el Santuario no se mete en esos problemas. ¡Pero está muriendo gente! Sí, pero se supone que eso no es algo en que nosotros debamos intervenir. Aun así él no podía desviar la vista, esa gente era su gente y su sufrimiento le afectaba. Por eso hace poco había entrado en contacto con el Dalái Lama y le había ofrecido su ayuda. ¿Qué tipo de ayuda? La única que podía darle en su posición: protección. ¿Protección? Si, para los niños que han quedado huérfanos y para los que necesitan huir en busca de una educación tibetana. No se lo iba a creer, pero muchos padres tibetanos estaban dispuestos a cruzar el Himalaya solo para que sus hijos fueran criados de acuerdo a la tradición lamaísta.

Por esto, Mu estaba invirtiendo todo su patrimonio de santo dorado en la construcción de un monasterio en Jamir para los niños tibetanos que necesitaban refugio y educación. Allí podría mantenerlos alejados de la violencia y les daría una nueva oportunidad. Era mucha responsabilidad, pero él estaba dispuesto a consagrar el resto de su vida a cuidar que las tradiciones de ese pueblo pacífico no murieran a manos de la irracionalidad humana. Shion creía que era una locura, entrenar a un discípulo no es lo mismo que educar a cientos de niños, pero él ya había tomado una decisión y nadie podría hacerle desistir. Además, ya tenía la bendición del Dalái Lama y el apoyo de su diosa, ¿qué más podía pedir? ¿El apoyo de Shaka? ¿Eh? Si, ¿o acaso él no era la reencarnación de Buda? Ah, te refieres a eso, sonrió, bueno, en efecto lo es, pero sucede que él también tiene sus propias preocupaciones. ¿No me digas que también es padre? Se tapó la boca, había metido las cuatro. Mu sonrió, no te preocupes, sé lo de Milo. ¡Qué! Lo que oyes, sé que Milo tiene un hijo, lo que no sé es por qué lo oculta. Shaina lo miró estupefacta, ¿cómo, cuándo, quién? Lo sé desde hace unos meses y nadie me lo dijo, siempre lo sospeché y un día lo confirmé cuando lo vi comprando un barquito de madera en el mercado de Rodorio. ¿Así de simple? Si, así de simple, en realidad Milo no es muy cuidadoso a la hora de guardar secretos. ¿Crees que los demás lo sepan? No, aunque a Aioros le resultan extrañas las desapariciones de Saga. ¡Qué! Sí, estoy seguro que Saga lo sabe, de lo contrario no sabría explicar su adicción a las gomitas de fruta y sus cuchicheos con Milo, y si él lo sabe, entonces Kanon también, y por supuesto Camus, ¡Por Zeus, Mu, tú sí que eres peligroso! El ariano terminó riendo, igual no tenía que preocuparse, no se lo diría a nadie, esperaría que Milo lo hiciera. Milo no hará eso, él no quiere que su hijo esté involucrado con el Santuario. Si, supongo, pero un secreto así no se puede guardar para siempre y cuanto más tiempo pase, más serán los resentimientos. ¿Resentimientos? Claro, ¿o acaso cree Milo que Aioria le haga gracias que le hayan ocultado que ya es padrino? ¡Mu! El santo volvió a reír, lo sentía pero así de increíble era su poder deductivo. Shaina se dejó caer contra el respaldar de la silla, definitivamente a Milo no le gustaría saber que su secreto había sido descubierto. ¡Pero espera! Aioria no era el padrino de Dieguito.

—¿Dieguito?, ¿así se llama?

Sí, Diego Gabriel, pero jamás debía mencionarlo. Y como le decía, Aioria no era padrino de Dieguito, Saga lo era. Mu negó con la cabeza, sentía contradecirla pero eso no era así. El padrino por derecho del hijo de un dorado era el santo que llevaba su mismo signo, que en este caso es Aioria. ¿En serio? Claro. ¿Y Milo lo sabía? Desde que había sido honrado con su armadura. Era una de las primeras cosas que les enseñaban en cuanto pisaban sus Templos. "Si Atena os concede la gracia de engendrar un hijo, éste será apadrinado por el compañero que comparta su signo."

—No puede ser. Ahora sí que debemos proteger ese secreto o todos terminaremos pulverizados por la furia del león.

Mu soltó una nueva carcajada, cierto, cuando Aioria se enojaba todos debían correr por sus vidas. ¡Sí!, era todo un peligro, pobrecita Marín, alguien debía advertirle lo que le esperaba. De hecho, creo que ya lo sabía, pero como buena mujer seguía allí. ¡Oye, eso había sonado machista! Ups, lo sentía, no había sido su intención. Ambos terminaron riendo, pidieron otro jugo y la charla continuó hasta que Shaina miró su reloj y saltó de su silla alarmada. ¡La cena de Abrahán! Mu pagó la cuenta y salieron del local dispuestos a echar una carrera, felizmente no fue necesario y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraron en el Coliseo. Ella le agradeció los juegos y la charla e iba a salir corriendo cuando escuchó que le decía algo.

—Shaina, ya sé que no soy exactamente el galán del Santuario, ¿pero en serio no te molesta que te vea sin máscara?

Cuando las palabras terminaron de ser asimiladas por su cerebro, se puso rojísima. ¡Oh, por Zeus! Trató de decir algo, pero fue inútil, sus neuronas no conectaban. Al final terminó pidiéndole disculpas, no había sido su intención ofenderlo. No le ofendía, solo que a veces no sabía qué pensar. ¡Pues que pensara algo bueno! Lo apreciaba mucho y si a veces se descuidaba ante sus ojos era porque lo creía incapaz de aprovecharse de la situación. Claro que no lo haría, ¿pero y qué diría Milo? ¿Milo? Si, ¿acaso no estaban saliendo? ¡No!, es decir, si, pero no del modo que él pensaba. ¿De qué modo entonces? De un modo en que ella podía pasar tiempo con un amigo tan lindo como él y Milo no podía decir nada. Mu abrió los ojos sorprendido, Shaina le hiso un guiño y salió corriendo en dirección a la aldea de las Amazonas. Nunca se había sentido tan atrevida, pero la expresión de Mu había valido la pena, lo estimaba y no quería ocultarlo. Al llegar a la puerta de su cabaña se detuvo a tomar aire y de paso a adoptar una aptitud solemne antes de darle cara a Abrahán. Fue un cuidado inútil porque su aprendiz ni siquiera reparó en su rostro cuando la saludó con un festivo ¡Buenas noches, maestra, la estábamos esperando! ¿Esperando?, ¿él y quién más?

—Hola —apareció Milo—. Llegas justo a tiempo para la lasaña.

—¿Lasaña? —la pregunta en realidad era ¿qué haces aquí?

—¡Si, lasaña, maestra! El señor Milo y yo la preparamos y quedó deliciosa.

—Bueno, lo deliciosa todavía no lo comprobamos, pero sí nos esforzamos. Porque no vas a lavarte mientras Abrahán y yo terminamos de servir.

Shaina asintió y cruzó la cocina hasta llegar a su pequeño y rustico cuarto. Tiró su bolso y su chaqueta y se acercó a la ventana, hacía una noche hermosa y sin embargo ella sentía que un hueco en su estomago le dificultaba respirar. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de pronto todo era tan complicado, confuso y aplastante? Allí afuera estaba el hombre más maravilloso y sin embargo… ¡Arg! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Si tan solo esos muros se derrumbaran y en vez de dieciocho tuviera veinticinco, treinta, cuarenta! ¡Si tan solo ya hubiera vivido…! Maestra, ¿se encuentra bien? Abrahán. Se limpió las lágrimas y tras un sí, ya voy, buscó algo con que sujetarse el cabello. Lo hizo con una coleta y luego de darse un vistazo en el espejo, salió. Abrahán terminaba de colocar los cubiertos sobre la mesa y Milo cortaba la lasaña a un lado de la cocina. Se acercó y pasándole un plato le agradeció estar allí, no pensaba demorarse tanto, pero el tiempo se había pasado volando mientras conversaba con Mu. Milo la miró con una sonrisa, no tenía que preocuparse, así sucedía cuando se estaba en buena compañía, el tiempo se iba volando y cuando te dabas cuenta ya era tardísimo, le entregó el plato servido y le pidió otro. Shaina se mordió el labio inferior, sintiendo que el hueco en su estomago se hacía un abismo y amenazaba con tragársela viva. Milo percibió que algo andaba mal y se volvió a ver, esperando todo menos un abrazo desesperado. ¿Princesa?, ¿qué pasó?, vamos, nena, no tienes que ponerte así, Abrahán no se ha muerto de hambre y a mí me hace feliz poder hacer algo por ti. No es eso, ¿No?, ¿entonces qué? No sé. Sonrió, claro que no sabía, era demasiado novata para darle nombre a todo lo que sentía. Sin embargo él si sabía y sentía pesar al ver que estaba perdiendo la batalla antes de haberla iniciado. Siempre había tenido en cuenta que podía suceder, pero que pasara tan pronto le pesaba en el alma. ¿Ahora que se suponía debía hacer? Iniciar la batalla, claro.

—Tranquila, todavía estoy aquí para ti —le devolvió el abrazo.

—¿Todavía? —le encaró ella con sus ojos llorosos—. ¿Entonces un día no estarás?

Milo negó y la volvió a atraer a su pecho.

—Siempre estaré, aun cuando tú ya no lo desees.

—Eso nunca sucederá, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.

—Te pasaran cosas mejores, princesa, conocerás a mucha gente y vivirás muchas cosas.

—Aun así querré estar contigo.

—Eso espero.

Abrahán se asomó cauteloso, ¿ya podían cenar?, se moría de hambre. Shaina se apartó de Milo, claro, ella también tenía mucha hambre. Después de servir el último plato, se sentaron a la mesa y sin muchas ceremonias le dieron inicio al festín. ¡Está riquísima!, anunció Abrahán. Milo sonrió, por si alguien dudaba de su sazón allí estaba la prueba. ¡Milo de Escorpio es un gran chef! ¡Y no iba ser, el que todo lo hacía bien! Ya, tampoco tenía que ser presumido, además todavía faltaba que probara la lasaña que ella preparaba. No podía ser mejor que esa. Claro que sí. Probar para creer. ¿Era un reto? Si. Pues ya vería, el fin de semana prepararía una verdadera lasaña. ¿Perdón?, ¿y su lasaña qué era? Una imitación. Ok, eso ya era demasiado, quería guerra, pues guerra iba a tener. ¡Siiiiiiii! Abrahán festejó, más lasaña para él. Luego de la infantil discusión y de las risas provocadas por esta, Milo le preguntó por el taller, ¿cómo le iba? Bien, o eso creía, por lo menos hasta ahora solo había recibido buenos comentarios de la profesora. Qué bueno. ¿Y ya había sacado algún diez?, intervino Abrahán sin dejar de atacar su pedazo de lasaña. No, pero porque allí no se trataba de notas, sino más bien de que la profesora detectara sus errores y le dijera cómo podía mejorarlos. Ah, quién como ella, así era más divertido estudiar, sin ninguna clase de presión, sentenció recordando su ultimo cinco. Hablando de eso, terminando de cenar te pondrás a estudiar matemáticas. ¡Diablos! Milo se echó a reír, por qué esa cara, las matemáticas no eran tan malas, solo había que encontrarles el gusto. Pues eso es justamente lo que hice, señor, les encontré el gusto y no me gustó. Milo volvió a reír, ¿quería que le ayudara? ¿Podía? ¡Por supuesto que no!, Shaina se impuso, no tenía que hacerlo si estaba muy ocupado. Está bien, por estos días tengo tiempo extra. ¿Eh? Menos cursos en la universidad. Hubo un silencio. No me dijiste nada. Ups, lo siento, princesa, se me fue… ¿quieren más lasaña? Abrahán asintió, Shaina ni se molestó en contestar, su apetito acaba de expirar.

Después de cenar, limpiaron la mesa y Abrahán fue por sus cuadernos y libros. Milo se sentó a su lado y revisó fugazmente los textos antes de empezar a darle una clase magistral de algebra. Shaina los observaba desde la esquina de la habitación, recostada sobre un jergón y con un ejemplar de _Otelo_ sobre su pecho. "Otelo es una de las obras más excitantes del maestro Shakespeare, léanla con la mente abierta", les había recomendado Isabel con un brillo sagas en sus ojos. Isabel, ¿qué clase de persona sería? A simple vista parecía muy presumida, pero en cuanto empezaba a hablar destilaba mucha simpatía. Mantenía cierta distancia de todos, pero cuando alguien se le acercaba, lo escuchaba con mucha atención y le respondía siempre con una sonrisa. Amy en cambio era más jovial, bajaba de la mesa de expositores y con lápiz en mano recorría los sitios respondiendo preguntas, repartiéndose de tal modo que nadie era dejado de lado. Hablaba con todos y sin embargo a la hora de la salida se iba sola. "Es una chica brillante pero muy tímida", le había dicho Milo, que decía conocerla porque uno de sus amigos salía con ella. ¿Sería cierto? ¿Y entonces por qué esa aptitud tan desafiante con Isabel? ¿Se llevarían mal? ¿Estarían peleadas? ¿Se odiarían? ¡Diablos, que cosa más rara! ¿Y si le preguntaba a Milo?, se volvió a verlo y descartó la idea, no tenía cara de estar enterado de esas trivialidades. Además, ¿a ella qué le importaba los asuntos de ese par? Apenas y las conocía… ¡Pero quería conocerlas más! Eran demasiado intrigantes. ¿Y si como un favor a Simón se acercaba a Isabel? "Hola, Isabel. Sabes, hay un amigo a quien le gustas mucho y se preguntaba si podías darle una oportunidad". Aja, ¿así o más patético? No, debía ser más inteligente.

—¿Y cómo está Mu? —le preguntó Milo, aprovechando que Abrahán estaba resolviendo un ejercicio.

—Está bien, ocupado en algunas cosas.

—Ah. Cosas importante me imagino.

—Sí, bueno, él les resta merito, pero yo creo que es algo admirable.

Ya está, Abrahán se incorporó triunfal, había resuelto el ejercicio. Milo revisó su cuaderno y luego le felicitó, lo había hecho bien. Procedió a darle otro y cuando lo tuvo otra vez ocupado, se volvió a ver a Shaina. ¿No le iba a decir qué cosas eran esas tan admirables? Ella lo pensó, no estaba segura si tenía derecho a reproducir lo que Mu le había contado. Milo tomó eso como un "no" y regresó la atención a Abrahán. Cuando la clase terminó, a media noche, Abrahán anunció que estaba listo para un examen, si quiere ahora mismo, maestra. Shaina sonrió, mejor mañana, ¿Y no le iba a agradecer a Milo su ayuda? Gracias, señor Milo. De nada, y la próxima vez será aritmética. ¡De acuerdo! Shaina lo acompañó hasta la puerta y bajo el cielo estrellado se miraron en silencio. Milo le hizo una mueca y luego sonrió. Aunque tarde, era una noche hermosa para salir a caminar, ¿quería? Ella asintió sin más y metiendo las manos al bolsillo de su chaqueta, se adelantó. El silencio, interrumpido de vez en cuando por los gritos de los soldados, era agradable. Habían tenido muchos momentos como ese, pero en cuanto Milo tomó su mano al llegar a la playa, un revoleteó a la altura de su estomago le dio un sabor diferente al paseo. ¿Sería amor? Ahora creía que si, aunque tampoco importaba mucho, bastaba sentir esa presión tibia alrededor de su mano. Todo lo demás era monótono, agridulce, predecible. Y ella había empezado a odiar esos conceptos, a repudiarlos, por eso de sus dieciocho años y sus ganas de ser libre, de no depender de nadie y que nadie dependiera de ella. Quizá a los treinta, a los cuarenta. Quizá nunca. Por ahora así estaba bien.

—¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos?

Milo se sintió culpable cuando la pregunta lo sorprendió, había estado pensando en Kanon y en esa canción de Metálica que tanto le gustaba. _Nothing else matters_. Con la compra de la nueva guitarra, la melodía no dejaba de sonar en la casa que compartía con el gemelo. De día o de noche, era la señal de que Kanon estaba en su habitación. Y cuando no estaba, él la buscaba en el reproductor y la escuchaba a oscuras, recostado en el mueble, moldeando un pasado aceptable. Necesitaba uno para contárselo a Diego, aunque Camus decía que inventar no era una opción razonable. "La mentira tiene patas cortas, Milo, y la imaginación puede fallarte, ¿entonces qué le dirás?" Cualquier cosa, excepto algo tan descabellado como que murió y revivió sirviendo a una diosa mitológica. Sin importar lo que Camus dijera, lo mejor para Diego era vivir lejos del Santuario, en el seno de una familia cristiana, y si para eso él tenía que mentir, inventar o falsificar, lo haría, mil veces de ser necesario. Y nadie podía culparlo. Nadie.

—¿Te molestaría si te dijera que no?

Shaina lo pensó, bueno, no le molestaría, pero sí que le decepcionaría.

—Supongo que sí. Pero pierde cuidado, lo recuerdo. ¿Fue en Rodorio verdad?

Shaina se soltó de su mano y cruzó los brazos. ¡Hombre tenía que ser! Milo rió, era broma, claro que lo recordaba. Había sido cerca del Coliseo, en unas ruinas. Esa noche había peleado con DM y Afrodita y estaba muy molesto. Quería fumar un par de cigarrillos y en su afán de buscar un lugar escondido, se había chocado con ella. No había sido el mejor encuentro y la actitud desafiante de ella no había ayudado.

—Me dijiste amazona de una forma tan despectiva que tuve ganas de matarte.

—Sí, lo sé. Si te pido perdón ahora, ¿lo olvidarías? Estaba muy molesto y…

—Siempre estabas molesto por esos días.

—Sí. Bueno, era una época difícil.

—¿Difícil?

—El Santuario estaba sufriendo muchos cambios, Diego tenía muchas preguntas, mi trabajo se tambaleaba, la universidad se ponía más pesada y…

—¿Y?

Y acababa de terminar una relación, tomó su mano de nuevo y retomaron el paseo. Shaina le pidió que le contara, era algo que siempre había querido saber. Milo dudó pero cuando empezó a hablar, lo hizo tranquilamente, sintiendo que esa ruptura había sucedido hace mucho, y que en todo caso, él no era el protagonista, sino otro hombre que en algo se parecía a él. ¿Quién había rotó con quién? Ella había rotó con él. ¿Por qué? Porque se había portado mal. ¿Le había sido infiel? No; ¿por qué cuando un hombre decía que se había portado mal inmediatamente lo asociaban con infidelidad? Porque a eso sonaba. Rió, buena respuesta. Pero no, eso no había sido su caso. Había otras cosas que podían hacer daño una relación y no necesariamente tenían que ver con infidelidad. ¿Qué cosas por ejemplo? La falta de comunicación, de confianza y entendimiento. Con tantas faltas cómo era posible que existiera una relación. Volvió a reír, era lo mismo que se preguntaba él. Bueno, digamos que a veces uno piensa que el amor lo puede arreglar todo y en realidad no es así. Hay cosas que simplemente no tienen arreglo. ¿Cosas como qué?

—Cosas, princesa, de todas maneras eso ya quedó en el pasado. Ahora estoy aquí, contigo, caminando por una playa desierta y con ganas de besarte.

Shaina se detuvo y lo enfrentó con una mirada divertida.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces?

—Buena pregunta. Supongo que porque si lo hago, querré repetirlo y no sé si eso sea bueno. Si hay algo que he aprendido contigo, es que debo ir con calma.

—¿Y si alguien se te adelanta?

—¿Alguien como Mu?

—Sí, ¿por qué no? Es lindo.

—Lindo e inteligente, lo suficiente para saber que su vida puede correr peligro si se atreve a mirarte más de la cuenta.

Shaina rió, era un tonto. Milo la abrazó y, dando media vuelta, recorrieron el camino de regreso a la aldea.

_**25 de Octubre del 2008**_

_Por fin te has ido. Has cruzado el umbral con toda tu literatura. Tu Bryce, tu Poe. Había llegado a tener la vaga ilusión de que no partirías hasta que me muera, ó te mueras. Era romántico. Y también masoquista. ¿Hubiésemos podido soportarnos tanto tiempo? Tal vez sí, pero tú en tu lado y yo en el mío. Así nos fue bien siempre, tú en tu lado y yo en el mío. A veces creíamos mezclarnos con algo tan general como la literatura, pero al final ni eso. Nos dimos cuenta que la literatura es más grande que nosotros dos, que su forma es abstracta y muchas veces es difícil saber qué es literatura y qué no. Algunos hablan de una literatura científica. Hay literatura negra. Dramática. Otros menos interesados llaman literatura a cualquier frase larga. Para otros más cultivados la palabra literatura está reservada a muy pocos escritos, lo demás sin comentarios. Esto último funciona también para el amor. Y creo que allí estuvo el verdadero problema, que cuando yo hablaba de amor, tú decías sin comentarios… Sin comentarios, ¿si quiera puedes imaginar cómo se siente eso? Seguro que no, siempre esperé más de lo que podías dar. Lo más triste es que tus "sin comentarios" se agravaron a medida que nos fuimos conociendo, a tal punto que la relación entró en coma cuando nos miramos, o te miré, en verdad ya no sé. Duele y ya no vale la pena esconderlo, te has ido y es como si me habrías traicionado. Pero claro, el dolor y la rabia, como todo lo demás, es relativo. Ahora ya sólo queda sepultar el cadáver. De tu parte una oración; de la mía ni eso porque gracias a los dioses soy ateo, sin mencionar que ya he perdido bastante tiempo. Queda el vacío de algo que nunca fue pero que pensamos que ha sido. La realidad es esta: tus silencios, tus silencios y tus silencios… y mi maldita manía de tratarte como una niña cuando tenias necesidades de adulta. Hay cosas que mueren sin haber nacido. Hay cosas que viven a pesar de haber muerto. La cuestión es que te has ido cuando estaba más seguro que te irías y eso, al fin y al cabo, es una victoria en medio de tantas derrotas. _

_Adiós entonces._

**17 de Junio del 2008**

El ambiente era muy agradable hasta que Saga, Kanon y Milo entraron al salón. Eran los únicos que faltaban y todos se volvieron a verlos en cuanto atravesaron la enorme puerta. Kanon resopló, ¿qué?, ¿acaso querían una foto de él calato? No seas estúpido, le llamó la atención Saga. Milo rió por lo bajo. Aioros se les acercó y con la mejor predisposición le ofreció su mano a Kanon, qué bueno que había aceptado venir, con él ya podían decir que estaban completos. Por toda respuesta el gemelo menor bufó y pasando de frente fue a buscar una cerveza. Aioros se quedó con la mano en alto y Saga tuvo que improvisar una disculpa, Kanon era un imbécil. Un imbécil que necesita tiempo, lo ayudó Milo, discúlpalo Aioros, el idiota ese todavía no asimila lo ocurrido. Aioros sonrió, eso le habían dicho hace un año, pero bueno, esperaba que con esa reunión las cosas mejoraran. Después de tamaño desplante, nadie más se animó a saludar a Kanon, y mejor para él, si había algo que odiaba era fingir entusiasmo. Tomó una lata de cerveza y se fue a sentar al rincón más alejado, odiando a muerte a Saga por obligarlo a asistir a esa "pérdida de tiempo". Eran las ocho de la noche y a las nueve él se largaba, sentenció después de un gran trago, miró de lado y sobre una mesita encontró una revista. _Men´sHealth_. Había un hombre de color, fornido y calvo en la portada. Templo de Aioria, ¿podía esperar otra cosa? "Marica de mierda", escupió, estiró la mano y cogió la revista. "En forma de nuevo, ¡secretos de la NFL!" "Salud a prueba de balas, tips infalibles" "Más comida, menos grasa" "Asciende rápido… y gana más" "Dame sexo 3 veces por semana. Ellas te dicen lo que quieren", ahí se detuvo, sonrió, hizo a un lado la lata de cerveza y empezó a hojear la revista. Media hora después tenía media cabeza metida entre las hojas.

"**Macho Sweet: **Si no sabías, el 78% de las mujeres se sienten intimidadas y se decepcionaran de ti si eres demasiado rudo durante el sexo. ¿La mejor manera de mostrar tu virilidad y al mismo tiempo ser dulce con tu chica? Bésala mucho… ¡y no sólo en la boca! El 46% de las chicas prefieren que las seduzcas besando suavemente su cuerpo, comenzando por el cuello, porque pueden leer en tus labios si vas a ser un amante cinco estrellas. Y no hace falta repetirte que NECESITAMOS los juegos sexuales… al 78% de las lectoras (de Cosmopolitan) no las excitaras en menos de 15 minutos. Pero eso no es un problema porque el 79% de los chicos piensan igual. Sólo asegúrate de que ambos se diviertan."

Kanon estiró la mano para tomar la lata de cerveza, tragó y volvió a la revista: "**Dale el mejor orgasmo de su vida:…**" Oh si, ¡sexo sexo sexo! ¿Había algo mejor? Hablando de eso… Sacó su celular y buscó entre sus contactos. "¿Nena? Hola, sí, soy yo. Estoy aquí, claro, con Saga y Milo y ninguna mujer. Si, cariño. Estaba pensando pasar por tu depa luego, ¿qué tal? Aja, si. Genial entonces, voy apenas termine esta… cosa. Nos vemos. Besos." Cortó y regresó a lo suyo, sus ojos bailotearon sobre las diminutas letras y en su rostro se fue formando una sonrisa: "Mientras le das sexo oral…"

—¿Mejor, brabucón? —una mano se posó sobre su hombro y le sobresaltó. Sabiendo que le pertenecía a Milo, la apartó como si se tratara de la cosa más asquerosa del mundo.

—Aj, mierda, no me toques cuando estoy leyendo estas cosas.

—¿Qué cosas? —Milo se asomó a la revista—. ¿"En la posición de la cuchara"? ¿Qué carajos es eso?

—Lo estaba por averiguar cuando me interrumpiste. ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?

—Por ahora no. A ver lee en voz alta, yo también quiero saber.

—No seas pendejo, no voy a leer esto contigo cerca.

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Eres huevon o te haces? Estas cosas no se leen con otro hombre cerca.

Y muy ofendido se cambió de sillón. Milo soltó una carcajada y lo siguió. Carajo, Milo, ¿no puedes ir a molestar a alguien más? Podía, pero le gustaba molestarlo a él; además cuál era el problema, ¿acaso no eran patas? Déjame ilustrártelo: ¡uno no ve pornografía con su pata! Eso no era pornografía. Ya, pero igual hablaba de sexo. Bah, ¿alguien le había dicho lo pueblerino que era? Pueblerino pero bien macho y hazte a un lado que ya me está dando cosa tanta insistencia; ¿no será que pateas con los dos pies? Milo soltó una nueva carcajada, ¡eres un imbécil con mayúscula!, y pasando el brazo por su cuello le desordenó el cabello. Kanon se zafó asqueado y se fue en busca de otro sillón, ¡y pobre si lo volvía a seguir! Pero Milo lo siguió, solo para hacerlo rabiar, y como si eso no fuera suficiente ya, Mu se acercó atraído por el alboroto. Ahora ya eran DOS hombres arruinándole su lectura. ¡Por Atena, qué había hecho para merecer eso! Mu miró a Milo en busca de una explicación. El pueblerino éste dice que no puede leer un artículo sobre sexo con un hombre cerca. ¿Sobre sexo?, Mu se asomó. Fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Kanon cerró la revista y gritó que los mandaría a otra dimensión. Todos se volvieron a ver, alarmados, Saga dispuesto a lanzarse sobre su hermano. Milo les hizo un guiño, estaban jugando. Ah, hubo un suspiro de alivio general y todos volvieron a lo suyo. ¿Ves lo que ocasionas? Kanon bufó, se le habían quitado las ganas de leer el dichoso artículo, buscó otro y cuando halló uno interesante, sonrió: "Sobrevive a la boda de tu mejor amigo" ¡Ja, este es perfecto para Camus! Milo asomó la cabeza y soltó un bufido. Kanon se acomodó mejor y empezó a leer: "El Brindis: El discurso ideal dura tres minutos o menos. Pasa de manera sutil de las situaciones divertidas a los momentos tiernos…" Milo le quitó la revista, no era gracioso. Nadie decía que lo fuera, todo lo contrario, era importante, Kanon recuperó la revista, Camus debía empezar a prepararse porque al paso que iba con Cinthia la boda podía estar a la vuelta de la esquina. No digas estupideces. ¿Ahora son estupideces? Sólo cierra la boca. ¿Qué si no lo hago? Vete a la mierda. Tú primero. Milo le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza y se alejó ofendido, al llegar a la mesa de aperitivos se encontró con Saga y decidió quejarse. Tu hermano es un imbécil. ¿Recién te das cuenta? Se puso a hablar de Cinthia delante de Mu. Estúpido. ¡Sí!, ¿y sabes que fue lo peor…?, se volvió a ver y Saga ya no estaba. _"Mierda"_

—Amigos —bufó, recogió una lata de cerveza y se tomó todo el contenido de un sólo trago. En la terraza Camus conversaba con Shura. ¡Con Shura! ¿Acaso quería morirse de aburrimiento? Recogió otra cerveza y se dirigió allí. Camus lo vio pasar pero no le hizo mayor caso suponiendo que había salido a tomar aire. "Si no te conociera diría que de verdad te interesa lo que sea que la cabrita te está diciendo", pensó Milo y soltó un qué aburrido, acompañado de un prolongado bostezo. Shura se volvió a verlo y Camus tosió un par de veces, ¿le decía? La conversación fue retomada, para ser de nuevo interrumpida por otro bostezo a los dos minutos. Shura esta vez frunció el ceño. Camus le dirigió una mirada helada a Milo y él se encogió de hombros, ¿qué? Y como dicen que la tercera es la vencida, al tercer bostezo Shura se rindió y dando una disculpa nada creíble, salió disparado de la terraza. Milo soltó la carcajada. Camus negó con la cabeza, no tenía que ser tan cretino. Le caía mal. ¿Por qué?, era un gran tipo. ¿La cabra?, si claro. Lo decía en serio, sólo era cuestión de que lo conociera. Tal vez, pero digamos que en ese momento no tenía ganas de conocer a nadie. ¿Y eso? El imbécil de Kanon, se había puesto hablar estupidez y media delante de Mu. ¿Qué tipo de estupidez? De las que lograban enojarle. Se habían apoyado en las barandas de mármol y miraban hacia el Coliseo, a esas horas oscuro y desierto. Era una noche muy pacifica y Camus creía que lo mejor era esperar que las palabras salieran por si solas.

—Se puso a hablar de Cinthia y… de una posible boda, el muy imbécil.

—¿Y eso te molesta tanto?

—No me gusta que hablen así por así de un asunto tan delicado.

—Ya. ¿No será que estas exagerando? Has estado bastante susceptible estos días.

—Tal vez… No han sido mis mejores días. La universidad me tiene intranquilo; por un lado me alegra tener más tiempo para Diego y por otro siento que estoy tomando el camino más fácil cuando puedo esforzarme más. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, de pronto nada encaja y siento que ya no tengo control sobre ciertas cosas.

—¿Sobre qué cosas?

—Cosas, no lo entenderías.

—Llevo quince años entendiendo tus cosas, Milo, pero está bien si no quieres o no puedes contarlo. Por otro lado, no creo que Kanon quisiera molestar, todo lo contrario, creo que dice lo que le gustaría que pasara, lo que a todos nos gustaría que pasara.

—¿Y eso es?

—Tu compromiso con Cinthia.

—¿Otra vez con eso? Pensé que el tema ya estaba zanjado.

—Un tema así no queda simplemente zanjado. Esto no se trata de lo que te vas a poner mañana o el auto que vas a comprar, se trata de tu hijo y su futuro.

—Mi hijo está bien.

—Claro que lo está, pero podría estar mejor. ¿Acaso no lo has pensado?

—Pienso en muchas cosas, Camus. ¿De verdad tenemos que hablar de esto ahora? Estoy cansado y esta reunioncita ya no me hace tanta gracia. Quiero irme.

—Quieres huir que es diferente.

—Ya, en serio, ya fue suficiente. Nos vemos mañana…

—¿Por qué simplemente no lo aceptas? No es tan difícil. Cinthia es una mujer maravillosa, sus padres son personas maravillosas y están dispuestos a recibirte pasando por alto tu abandono de tres años. Y Diego, ¿has pensado en Diego? Ese niño necesita a sus padres juntos, necesita un hogar.

—Claro, ¿pero qué hay de mí? ¿Acaso lo que yo quiero, lo que yo necesito, no cuenta en tus maravillosos planes?

—Cuando uno es padre el bienestar propio deja de importar.

—Claro, que a Milo le parta un rayo.

—Eres tan egoísta, no piensas en tu hijo…

—¡No te atrevas a decir eso! ¡No te atrevas a decir que no pienso en mi hijo cuando lo único que he hecho desde que volví a la vida ha sido pensar en él! ¡En lo que necesita, en lo que quiere, en lo que necesitara y querrá! ¡Por él me levanto todos los malditos días y por él hago todo lo que hago, sólo por él, así que no te atrevas a decir que soy egoísta!

Felizmente la música era lo suficientemente alta y nadie había oído los gritos. Milo salió de la terraza dando grandes zancadas y se dirigió a la salida. Saga lo vio y fue tras él, lo cogió del brazo y le preguntó que sucedía. Nada, no sucedía nada, se zafó de su agarre y continuó su camino hacia la salida. Desde el otro lado de la habitación Kanon intercambió miradas con su hermano y luego bebió un largo trago de cerveza. ¡Pero qué tenemos aquí!, exclamó dándole vuelta a una página de la revista. "3 sencillos pasos para aguantar una cachetada", ¡aja!, Mu, esto es perfecto para ti que siempre te pasas de vivo con las chicas. Aldebarán, que acababa de ser atraído por la locuacidad del gemelo menor, soltó una carcajada. Kanon se enderezó al borde del sillón: Paso uno, mover la cabeza en dirección opuesta a la mano extendida. Paso dos, cerrar los ojos y pensar que eso no puede ser peor que realizar tus quinientos abdominales diarios; y paso tres, llenar de aire la mejilla expuesta a la cachetada para que así se disminuya el impacto. ¿Qué tal?, ¿útil no? Aldebarán soltó una cadena de carcajadas. Mu sólo negó con la cabeza. Bueno, ha sido una bonita velada pero este pechito ya tiene que irse, se puso de pie Kanon. ¿Tan pronto?, caray, al menos recuerda regresar, ¿no? Si, si, lo hare cuando pueda, buscó a Saga con los ojos y cuando se disponía a ir a su encuentro, Aioros le cerró el paso. ¿Ya te vas? Si. Pero acabas de llegar. Y ya me quiero ir, ¿no puedo? Puedes, pero pensé que te quedarías un poco más. Pues pensaste mal. Aioros lo miró sin ocultar su frustración, mordiéndose las ganas de gritarle que estaba harto de su aptitud pedante. Kanon por el contrario lo miró con ojos burlones, no lo soportaba, nunca lo había soportado y menos ahora que se paseaba con esa fachada de niño bueno. Sonrió, se relamió los labios e intentó pasar, más Aioros no se lo permitió, le sujetó del brazo y lo obligó a mirarlo, no se iría de allí hasta que no le dijera qué demonios le sucedía. En primer lugar no me toques, imbécil, en segundo, yo me voy cuando quiero. Claro, siempre haces lo que quieres, por eso terminaste como termin… Kanon no le permitió continuar, le asestó un puñete y luego lo tomó de la polera, ¡repite eso y te regreso al infierno, tarado! Saga llegó a tiempo para obligarlo a soltarlo, ¿se había vuelto loco? ¡No te metas en esto, Saga, este imbécil no sabe con quién se está metiendo! ¡Claro que sé!, exclamó Aioros, con un idiota, ¿con quién más? Saga no pudo hacer nada para que otro puñete fuera a dar a su mejilla izquierda. Aioria llegó para defender a su hermano y Camus para detener a Kanon. Y Saga seguía en medio, sin saber qué hacer, qué decir, por un lado su mejor amigo y por otro su hermano.

—Basta los dos —habló cansado—, Esto es absurdo, se supone que esta reunión es para engrosar nuestros lazos de hermandad, no para agárranos a golpes.

—Dile eso al energúmeno de tu hermano, Saga —exigió Aioria.

—Aioria, por favor, ya fue suficiente… Kanon, pídele disculpas a Aioros.

—¿Qué? —Kanon retrocedió un paso, incrédulo—. Primero muerto.

—Por supuesto, ¿qué más se puede esperar de ti? —escupió Aioros, bastante harto ya para ser diplomático. Saga lo miró sorprendido y un poco indignado.

—Aioros, tú…

—Lo siento, Saga, pero hasta yo tengo un límite y tu hermano ya lo sobrepasó. Todo este tiempo intenté comprenderlo pero ya me canse, por mí puede irse y nunca más regresar, de todas maneras no habremos perdido mucho.

Saga abrió la boca totalmente incrédulo. Kanon en cambio sonrió, satisfecho de que al fin Aioros dijera lo que pensaba, de que se quitara la máscara y lo enfrentara. Bravo, centauro, ya era hora de que mostraras de que estas hecho, le dijo, nadie supo si en broma o en serio, y recogiendo la revista que en medio de la pelea se le había caído se dirigió hacia la puerta. Saga no intentó detenerlo, demasiado perturbado, y sólo atinó a pedir disculpas en su nombre y seguirlo. ¿Qué fue eso?, preguntó Aldebarán. No tengo idea, se encogió de hombros Shura. Vámonos, dijo Aioros a su hermano y Aioria asintió, la fiesta se había acabado y no tenía caso estar allí. En la salida del templo, Saga alcanzó a Kanon y le increpó su comportamiento, ¿qué mierda tenía en la cabeza? ¿Me seguiste hasta aquí para hacerme esa estúpida pregunta? ¡Si, y por una maldita vez escucha lo que te digo: ya no eres un adolecente! Aja, ¿algo más? Saga parpadeó, ¿era posible? Kanon sonrió, le dio una palmada cariñosa en el brazo y silbando se alejó campante, ¡si tienes algo mejor que decirme estaré en Escorpio! Y se fue. Saga pateó el aire, se jaló los cabellos, le gritó un insulto y soltó un largo suspiro, ya qué, si a los quince años no le había podido corregir la malas mañas, ahora menos, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió templo adentro, quizá todavía podría llegar a ver el final del partido de futbol,

En Escorpio, Kanon fue directo a la sala, encendió la luz y se derrumbó sobre uno de los sillones. Milo bufó disgustado, quería estar solo… y a oscuras. ¿Me estas echando?, pero si vine aquí porque no tengo otro lugar a donde ir, Aioros acaba de botarme de Leo y Saga no me quiere en Géminis, solo me queda este templo, que aunque no es lo que merezco, al menso es algo. Milo rió, imbécil. Hubo un largo silencio y al fin Kanon le pidió disculpas por haber hablado de más, no lo había dicho en serio. ¿No? Bueno, digamos que no tan en serio. Ya, Camus dice lo contrario. ¿Eh? Que lo dijiste porque en realidad lo piensas. ¿Eso dijo? Si. Pues qué imbécil, yo jamás pensé nada parecido. ¿A no? Bueno, digamos que no tan parecido. Kanon… Ya, ya; ¿por qué esa manía de maltratarme sicológicamente? Milo le tiró un cojín. ¡Y físicamente! ¡Kanon!

—¡Ya! —resopló y se incorporó—. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Cinthia me cae bien, o sea, ¿a quién no le cae bien? Pero al final la decisión es tuya… Lo único que a veces pensamos es… bueno, se trata de Diego. Tú sabes lo mucho que queremos a ese enano… Cuando nada parece funcionar y todos queremos largarnos, solo él logra hacernos quedar y… y de alguna manera lo sentimos nuestro también porque lo vimos crecer y le enseñamos cosas y él nos enseñó otras… Nos hizo mejores personas, mejores hombres, mejores santos, y por eso… por eso nos da miedo que se vaya.

—Diego no se va a ir, es mi hijo.

—Sí, pero eso no quita que un día Cinthia conozca a alguien, se enamore, se case y… Y Diego tenga un padrastro. ¿Has pensado en eso?

Milo, todavía recostado en el sillón, abrió los ojos.

_Mierda. _

_**Continuara…**_

**N/F: **

*****El nombre de Amy es un humilde tributo a mi queridísima Amy Winehouse. Su música siempre fue y será una fuente de inspiración para mí.*


	4. Chapter 4

Abrió los ojos con pereza y lo primero que vio fue un reloj en forma de cabaña, tallado y pintado artesanalmente. Al menos ahora ya sabía de dónde venía el "cu cu" que había escuchado entre sueños. Estiró brazos y piernas, somnolienta, y cerró los ojos para intentar dormir nuevamente. En su cabeza todavía sonaban las notas de esa pesarosa canción.

"_Daniela por dentro está llena de puertas. Unas cerradas, otras abiertas. Daniela por dentro está llena de puertas. A veces sales, a veces entras." _

Tendría que preguntarle a Isabel quién la cantaba. Quería comprar el disco y escucharla hasta el cansancio; a ver si así descubría algo de ella.

"_Daniela es del viento y a veces se entrega, y pierde cosas pero otras quedan. Daniela es un árbol, un libro, una abeja… volando entre tantas en una colmena." _

Su nombre era Shaina, aunque también podía ser Sofía, Lorena, Karina… No, era Shaina. Lo recordaba muy bien.

"_Daniela respira y a veces se cuelga, a veces no sabes si es ella o no es ella. Daniela no entiende de todo y espera que alguien le calme sus noches en vela."_

¿Iba a morirse? Quizás, aunque le daba miedo la oscuridad y el silencio de los cementerios. Tal vez si hablaba con Mu y le explicaba lo complicado de la situación.

"_A veces es difícil ser, y lo que hay no siempre es lo que es. Y lo que es no es siempre lo que ves." _

Si, definitivamente se iba a morir. Sólo esperaba que las rosas no atrajeran muchas abejas. El zumbido no le dejaría yacer en paz en su ataúd. Además los gusanos, malditos gusanos… Pero, ¿de qué se iba a morir? De dolor de cabeza y sed. Claro. Se moriría de dolor y sed. Lo primero no podía solucionarlo, lo segundo podía intentarlo. Un poco de agua.

Restregó la mejilla en la almohada y abrió nuevamente los ojos. El reloj "cu cu" seguía moviendo sus manijas, pero la habitación estaba como detenida en el tiempo. Al fondo una línea de luz había partido en dos el espacio. Hizo un esfuerzo para enfocar la mirada y diviso, junto a lo que parecía ser una puerta a medio abrir, una carita redonda. Dos ojos enormes la observaban curiosos y de los labios sonrosados un halito de aire escapaba cada tanto.

—Hola —le sonrió ella. Estaba segura que lo había visto en alguna parte.

El par de ojos enormes titilaron espantados antes de que su dueño se escurriera por la puerta. Contrariada, se incorporó de golpe y saltó de la cama. Atravesó la habitación y salió a un pasillo alfombrado. Al lado izquierdo se alzaba una pared y al derecho una baranda de madera. Se encaramó a ésta última en busca del niño y logró verlo bajar por las escaleras y perderse en un corredor. Sin saber exactamente lo que hacía, bajó también las escaleras y se internó en el corredor. Al final de éste había una puerta por donde se colaba luz y hacia allí decidió ir. Primero lo dudo, pero luego asomó la cabeza. Casi muere de un infarto al descubrir la escena del interior. El niño estaba allí, por supuesto, pero medio escondido detrás de las piernas de un hombre. Éste preparaba un emparedado mientras vigilaba una cafetera. Cuando tuvo el emparedado listo, caminó hacia la nevera y sacó una botella de leche. Llenó un vaso y lo metió en la microondas. El niño, prendido de sus pantalones, lo seguía de cerca como un animalito asustado, mirando la puerta. El timbre del microondas sonó y el hombre sacó el vaso. Lo puso en una bandeja junto al emparedado y se dirigió a una mesita redonda arrimada en una esquina de la estancia. Subió al niño a una silla alta y él regresó a la barra para servirse una taza de café. En algún punto de su corta trayectoria se dio cuenta que era observado y miró hacia la puerta.

Shaina pudo escurrirse a tiempo a un lado de la pared y contuvo la respiración para no delatarse. Su corazón latía fuertemente y sus rodillas apenas podían sostenerla. Escuchó unos pasos acercarse y pudo sentir cómo el mundo dejaba de girar. Cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios. Que Atena se apiadara de ella.

—Buenos días —escuchó. Sus parpados se apretaron y tuvo que obligarse a abrirlos para corresponder el saludo. Con su mejor expresión de "no me mates por favor" sonrió.

—Hola, Camus.

Se sentía profundamente avergonzada y estar descalza y despeinada no ayudaba. Hubo un largo e incomodo silencio antes de que Camus volviera a hablar.

—¿Quieres pasar a tomar una taza de café? —le preguntó.

—Pues…

—Entra por favor.

No le dio oportunidad de negarse y se hizo a un lado. Shaina se arregló un poco el cabello antes de poner un pie dentro de la estancia. Miró alrededor tratando de ubicarse y al fondo divisó al niño de ojos enormes.

—Supongo que ya conoces a Diego —volvió a hablar Camus, rodeando la barra para servir dos tazas de café.

—No en realidad.

El santo alzó una ceja como única señal de extrañeza. Sirvió dos tazas y le ofreció una de ellas. Para tomarla, Shaina caminó la distancia que los separaba a tientas, nerviosa y descolocada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?

—Cuidado, está caliente —le advirtió Camus.

—No hay problema.

Sopló y bebió un sorbo antes de toparse de nuevo con ese par de ojos enormes. Diego seguía cada uno de sus movimientos, seguro calculando su nivel de peligrosidad. Al primer sorbo le siguió otro y sólo entonces se dio cuenta que el café no tenía azúcar. Hizo un esfuerzo para tragar y se volvió hacia la puerta al oír unos pasos. Bajo el lintel apareció Milo, en short y remera. Al verlos sonrió.

—Vaya, qué trío de mañaneros —dijo.

Diego bajó de su silla y corrió a los brazos de su padre. Milo lo levantó del piso y sopesó su peso entre risas, diciendo que pronto necesitaría ayuda para cargarlo. El niño rió, pero mantuvo su expresión desconfiada ante la mirada atenta de Shaina.

—¿Ustedes dos ya se presentaron? —preguntó Milo, alternando su mirada entre el niño y la muchacha—. ¿No? ¿Entonces qué esperamos? Shaina, este es Diego, mi hijo. Diego, esta es Shaina, la amiga de tu tío Kanon.

Shaina frunció el ceño, confundida: ¿La amiga de Kanon? Se volvió a ver a Camus, pero el santo desvió los ojos hacia el lavadero. Volvió hacia Milo y lo encontró sonriente. Tuvo ganas de tirarle el café caliente a la entrepierna, pero se contuvo y sonrió.

—Mucho gusto, Diego —dijo extendiendo su mano. El niño dudó, pero finalmente se la estrechó con timidez.

.

.

Esperó que todos los carros se detuvieran antes de adelantarse al grupo de gente. Cruzó la pista y retomó la dirección de su caminata. Iba sin prisa, distrayéndose con la vida que pululaba a su alrededor. Todo le llamaba la atención: la gente, los edificios, los jardines, incluso los adoquines de la acera. Aquella era la vida normal, pero a sus ojos resultaba extraordinaria. Se detuvo nuevamente junto a otro semáforo y esperó. Al mirar hacia su lado derecho divisó un rostro conocido y tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para comprobar que se trataba de quién pensaba. Amy Rumsfeld. Estaba sola como de costumbre, pero esta vez iba distraída al tener un par de audífonos en las orejas. La luz cambió y toda la gente empezó a moverse. Shaina decidió esperar a que Amy se adelantara. Sólo cuando varios metros las separaron fue tras ella. Sin perderla de vista entre la gente, la siguió por la acera. La vio detenerse un par de veces para mirar su celular y cuando empezó a creer que estaba haciendo el ridículo, vio como de uno de sus bolsillos caía una tarjeta sin que ella se percatara. Corrió a recogerla y después de comprobar que se trataba de su carnet universitario decidió devolvérsela. Primero la llamó, pero como no la oyó, salvó la distancia que las separaba y le tocó el brazo. Amy se volvió sobresaltada y pestañeó varias veces antes de quitarse los audífonos.

—Disculpa, pero creo que esto te pertenece.

—Debió habérseme caído. Qué descuidada. Muchas gracias.

Se sonrieron y Shaina dio vuelta para regresar sobre sus pasos. La payasada le había costado desviarse de su camino. Llevaba menos de un metro desandado cuando oyó la voz de Amy.

—¿Quisieras ir por un café?

Se volvió a mirarla, sorprendida. Minutos después estaban entrando a una pintoresca cafetería. Amy se adelantó a ordenar y Shaina caminó hacia la mesa más recóndita del local. Se sentó y esperó. Amy regresó con dos vasos llenos hasta el borde de un líquido cremoso. Siempre que puedo evitó la cafeína, pero hoy fue un día demasiado largo, sonrió. Además de ser tímida, era muy dulce y a Shaina le fue fácil sentirse a gusto con su compañía.

—¿También vives cerca? Yo vivo a dos calles y aprovecho para caminar.

—Ah. Yo vivo un poco más lejos. Pero también me gusta caminar un trecho.

—Claro… Sabes, leí tu ficha. Me sorprendió saber que eras italiana. Hablas muy bien el griego.

—¿En serio? Bueno, es que ya llevo muchos años aquí.

—Entiendo. Yo en cambio sólo tengo dos años. Vine por intercambio y terminé quedándome.

La conversación giró en temas diversos. A Shaina le pareció fantástico poder hablar con alguien "normal" y no tuvo problemas en improvisar respuestas a preguntas cotidianas. Mientras bebía no podía dejar de ver el largo cabello de Amy; era negro y lacio. Amy en cambio no parecía interesada en su aspecto, distraída con la pulsera plateada que adornaba su muñeca. Llevaban casi una hora de animada charla cuando Amy levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos enormes. Se inclinó sobre la mesa y en un susurro le dijo que no mirara atrás. Isabel acababa de entrar. Shaina quiso preguntar por qué no quería que la viera, pero supuso que sería muy indiscreto de su parte, así que se mordió la lengua y se quedó lo más quieta que pudo. De nada sirvió, Isabel las vio y resuelta como se dirigió a su mesa.

—Pero qué bonita sorpresa —dijo—. Amy Rumsfeld y la chica lista. ¿Será que puedo acompañarlas?

En realidad ya se iban, se puso de pie Amy. Shaina alternó la mirada entre las dos y también se levantó, confundida por la situación. Isabel sonrió. Era una lástima: habría sido interesante una charla entre las tres. Podía ser en otra ocasión, casi sentenció Amy antes de alejarse de la mesa. Shaina la siguió con la mirada. Quiso alcanzarla, pero Isabel la retuvo diciéndole que quería hablar con ella. Amy se volvió a verlas, impaciente. Shaina contuvo la respiración, sintiéndose atrapada entre dos bandos rivales. Se trata de tus cuentos, agregó Isabel. ¿Tenía que ser en ese momento? La mirada felina de Isabel se oscureció.

—Ahora o nunca. Soy una persona ocupada.

Shaina pasó saliva. No sabía bien por qué, pero sentía que de su respuesta dependían muchas cosas. Finalmente asintió. Miró a Amy y se mordió los labios buscando unas buenas palabras de disculpa y despedida. Con mucho esfuerzo le dijo que se quedaría un rato más, pero Isabel la desmintió diciendo que irían a otro lugar. Se volvió a verla sorprendida: ¿A otro lugar? Por toda respuesta Isabel sonrió y se adelantó hacia la salida. Al pasar junto a Amy se detuvo y le dijo que si quería podía ir también, así se aseguraba que nada malo le fuera ocurrir a su nueva amiga. Shaina hubiera jurado que Amy contó hasta diez antes de asentir. Una tras otra, las tres salieron de la cafetería y se dirigieron hacia el aparcamiento donde el deportivo azul de Isabel esperaba. La morena al adivinar la indecisión que todavía les carcomía, se adelantó a subir. Vamos, señoritas, les dijo, esta belleza no muerde. Las aludidas intercambiaron miradas antes de dirigirse a una de las puertas traseras. Se subieron y esperaron a que el coche arrancara sin preguntar a dónde iban, de pronto eso no parecía importante. Isabel se tomó su tiempo para acomodarse las gafas y beber su café antes de encender la maquina. Mientras la hacía retroceder les preguntó si conocían a alguien que quisiese comprar un deportivo. Shaina la miró desconfiada a través del espejo retrovisor: ¿Acaso quería vender el suyo?

—Digamos que me veo en la necesidad de hacerlo. Necesito dinero y además desde que lo tengo doy una imagen irreal de mis ingresos… ¿Y bien, conoces a alguien?

—A nadie.

—¿Y tú, Amy?

—Tampoco, felizmente.

Fue una respuesta cortante, pero Isabel pareció divertida de oírla. A medio camino encendió el equipo de música y al no obtener ninguna sugerencia sobre temas musicales buscó una radio. Durante el trayecto tuvo tiempo para comunicarse con Mu y decirle que por esa tarde se demoraría más de lo previsto. El lemuriano se mostró un poco sorprendido, pero evitó hacer preguntas y se despidió diciéndole que lo llamara en cuanto lo necesitara. Cuando el coche se detuvo se encontraban en el distrito de Kolonaki, frente a una bonita cafetería de influencia turca. Adentro la decoración era elegante y misteriosa: columnas, arcos, alfombras, lámparas; pero Shaina sólo pudo echar un vistazo antes de que un mozo las abordara y ofreciera conducirlas a la segunda planta. Allí la decoración era igual de exquisita, pero en lugar de un gran salón con mesas, había pequeñas habitaciones privadas. Por la hora la concurrencia era casi nula, pero tanto la música, el incienso y las velas, no cesaban en su empeño de deleitar los sentidos. El mozo las condujo frente a una puerta que bien podía ser la entrada al harén de un sultán y sin esperar confirmación alguna les abrió paso hacia un glamoroso saloncito. Isabel fue la primera en entrar y otra vez tuvo que animar a Shaina y a Amy para que la imitaran. La primera impresión que Shaina se llevó al atravesar la puerta fue que estaba en otro mundo; la segunda es que no estaba sola. Sentados en mullidos muebles estaban tres jóvenes, una chica y dos chicos. Al verlas se pusieron de pie y parpadearon desconcertados. Fue la chica la que sonrió y se acercó a saludar. Alta, con el cabello oscuro ondeado y los ojos como dos pozos, intercambió un par de besos con Isabel y Amy.

—Pero miren nada más qué nos ha traído la tarde —dijo—. Ya me habían contado, pero ver para creer.

—Es sólo por motivos de trabajo, Ariana —aclaró Amy, un poco incomoda.

—Por supuesto —confirmó Isabel—. Ya sabes, querida, algunos tenemos que buscarnos el pan. En fin. Tal como te prometí, te traje el corderito para el sacrificio.

¿Corderito? ¿Sacrificio? Shaina miró a ambos lados buscando al aludido y al no hallarlo se puso pálida. Antes de que pudiera huir, Isabel se colocó detrás de ella y poniéndole las manos en los hombros se la presentó a Ariana. Esta niña es Shaina, la nueva víctima de tu sexta, dijo. Ariana rió; luego muy cordialmente se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, mucho gusto, Shaina, le sonrió, Isa ya me había hablado de ti y estaba ansiosa de conocerte. Shaina no supo qué decir y se militó a mirar a Amy, obteniendo un asentimiento tranquilizador. Al parecer nadie se la iba a comer, pero eso no suponía garantía alguna. Ariana adivinó su desconfianza y les invitó a caminar hacia los sillones. Antes de presentar a los chicos, explicó que faltaban dos integrantes para que el grupo estuviera completo. ¿Grupo de qué? Ariana intercambió miradas con Isabel antes de responder. Un grupo de lectura. El silencio que siguió a sus palabras fue suficiente para que uno de los chicos se echara a reír.

—Vamos, Ariana, estas asustando a esta dulzura —dijo. Se acercó a Shaina, tomó su mano con delicadeza y se presentó—: Elías Stathopoulos, a tus órdenes.

Terminó depositando un beso en su dorso y el otro chico tuvo que empujarlo para tomar su lugar.

—No le hagas caso: perro que ladra no muerde —sonrió—. Abel Chatzitheodorou, un placer conocerte.

Shaina miró a los jóvenes sintiendo que las mejillas le ardían. Por todo saludo les dijo que tendrían que deletrearle sus apellidos, consiguiendo que ambos rieran. La tensión despareció y Ariana aprovechó para explicar mejor el asunto del grupo. No era nada muy formal, una cosa de aficionados más bien, que se basaba principalmente en el intercambio de conocimientos entre sus integrantes. Ella, por ejemplo, estudiaba medicina, pero era una constante lectora de poesía. Elías en cambio era estudiante de sociología y experto en literatura rusa. Por otro lado, Abel acababa de graduarse en historia clásica. Estaban también Patricia y Héctor, pero ellos todavía no llegaban… No acababa de hablar cuando un par de gritos anunciaron que alguien se acercaba. La puerta se abrió y una chica entró como un ventarrón. ¡Aquí estamos, aquí estamos!, gritó, disculpen la demora pero otra vez el tráfico tuvo la culpa. Detrás de ella entró un joven. Primero: no vinimos juntos, dijo, segundo: no había tráfico. La chica se cruzó de brazos, indignada. El joven rió y se adelantó a saludar.

—¿Recuerdas que te comenté de una nueva integrante? —Le preguntó Ariana—. Pues es ella. ¿No es dulce?

—Lo es. ¿Cómo así aceptó entrar a este club de locos?

—Bueno, en realidad todavía no acepta. Pensaba que tú podrías convencerla.

El chico enarcó una ceja. Ariana rió.

—Shaina, él es Héctor, nuestro economista.

—Lo dice como si me pagaran un sueldo —sonrió él—: Héctor Antzas, estudiante de economía y aficionado a la novela policial. Literatura negra si queremos ser más poéticos. Respecto al grupo, no sé qué te han dicho, pero es mejor que huyas mientras puedas.

Ariana lo apartó dándole una palmada en el hombro. En su lugar llamó a Patricia. La chica había estado esperando expectante y aplaudió de alegría antes de acercarse.

—Hola, Shaina. Yo soy Pati Salinas, Tengo veintitrés años, soy del signo Capricornio y mi color es el verde. Me gustan mucho los animales y actualmente estoy estudiando veterinaria. Mi deporte favorito es la natación, pero también práctico boxeo para liberar tensiones. Mi sueño es especializarme en vida salvaje y viajar a la India para ayudar a que los tigres en cautiverio puedan regresar a su hábitat natural… ¡Ah! Y estudió dramaturgia.

Fue una tarde agradable. Shaina al principio había temido que Amy e Isabel se fueran, dejándola sola con ese excéntrico grupo, pero ambas se quedaron y eso ayudó a que la situación fuera más manejable. Llevarse bien con todos fue sencillo, no sólo porque a su manera cada uno trató de hacerle sentir a gusto, sino también porque en el fondo ella quería conocerlos. Ariana era la líder del grupo, madura, amable y tolerante. Elías bohemio, gracioso y enamorador. Abel tranquilo pero accesible, siempre dispuesto a resolver dudas. Héctor era reservado, pero con un humor negro bastante desarrollado. Y por último, Pati; risueña, amigable y juguetona. Hablaron de muchas cosas, pero fueron discretos al preguntar. Por ellos se enteró de qué se trataba el concurso "Homero", del cual venía preguntándose hace tiempo. Era un concurso anual para escritores amateurs organizado por diversas instituciones. Tenía varias categorías, pero la más importante y exigente era la novela. El premio era veinte mil euros, la publicación de la novela y mucha propaganda. Por supuesto, eso a cambio de ceder todos los derechos a la editorial, aclaró Héctor haciendo un rápido cálculo de los ingresos por ventas. Después de Isabel nadie había ganado el concurso, pero ahora habían dos grandes favoritos según los entendidos: Amy y Abel. ¿Pueden creerlo? Nuestro Abel tan cerca de ese reconocimiento. Yo propongo levantarle una estatua si resulta ganador, dijo Elías. Abel rió, inseguro del resultado. ¿Qué harían con el dinero si ganaban?, preguntó Pati, entusiasta.

—Bueno, eso es algo que no he pensado —respondió Amy.

—¿Qué tal gastarlo en una noche loca en Las Vegas? —sugirió Elías.

—Tentador, pero muy instintivo para mi gusto, querido —dijo Ariana—. Según el prospecto del concurso, ese dinero te lo dan para financiarte una segunda novela.

Todos miraron a Isabel esperando una confirmación, pero ella no se dio por aludida y un pequeño debate inició. Al final de éste todos, excepto los interesados, tenían planes para gastar el dinero y Shaina terminó riendo al ver la cara de ambos. A media reunión, de algún lugar de ese elegante lugar, se sirvió cerveza y pizza, y la música instrumental fue sustituida por las canciones del grupo italiano Smoma. Todos la pasaron bien. Llegado el momento de la despedida Abel le dijo a Shaina que gracias a Isabel habían leído su trabajo y que de verdad la querían en el grupo. La amazona miró un tanto ofendida a la morena, ¿quién le había autorizado mostrar sus escritos?, pero luego dio un suspiro y prometió pensarlo. Ariana les acompañó hasta el estacionamiento y en el camino aprovechó para hablarle. "Escucha, Shaina, pueda que la literatura no te interese como tal, pero aquí no sólo encontraras eso. Los chicos tienen otros intereses aparte de los libros y estarán encantados de compartirlos contigo." Shaina asintió, sobrecogida por tanto interés, ¿por qué?, ¿para qué? Le preguntó a Amy cómo iban a regresar e Isabel señaló su coche. Ella les había llevado, ella las iba a devolver. El camino de regreso fue silencioso. La brisa marina y las estrellas engalanaban la noche mediterránea. Mientras el coche corría por la línea costera, Shaina trataba de explicarse lo vivido. Todos decían que las amistades necesitaban dedicación, pero ese par de chicas no parecían esperar nada a cambio de su tiempo. Se preguntaba por qué. "Porque tienes talento y sería estúpido desperdiciarlo", le diría Isabel días después. Ella le creería, ingenua, pero después empezaría a sospechar de otras posibles razones, aunque no le importaría: el fin casi siempre justificaba los medios, al menos bajo la mirada escéptica de Isabel. Amy era distinta, dulce e incapaz de decir una mentira aunque de eso dependiera su vida. Las dos serían sus amigas por los siguientes meses, cada quien a su modo, poniendo sus vidas como ejemplo de lo que se debe y no se bebe hacer.

El coche se detuvo frente al edificio de Amy. Antes de bajar Shaina agradeció el paseo. De nada, sonrió Isabel, y ya sabes, piensa lo del grupo. Antes de partir se despidió de Amy pero no obtuvo respuesta. Amy, Amy, Amy, ¿nadie te ha dicho que lo pasado, enterrado? La pregunta se quedó flotando en el aire sarcástico de la noche. Cuando el coche desapareció de vista Shaina sintió el impulso de preguntar a qué se debía tanta distancia, pero otra vez se contuvo al ver la expresión desolada de la inglesa. Se despidieron quedando verse la clase siguiente y Shaina avanzó por la vereda. Al doblar la esquina divisó a Mu y corrió a darle alcance. El santo le sonrió y no pasó mucho cuando se encontraron en Aries. Abrahán estaba allí, jugando ajedrez con Kiki, y no ocultó su alegría al verla. Ya había cenado y quería quedarse un rato más. Mu sirvió té en la terraza y escuchó atento todo cuanto había que escuchar. Había muchas novedades, pero una en especial le hizo sonreír: "Soy una pésima maestra". Si ser mala maestra era sinónimo de ser joven y lista, entonces quizás sí lo era. Shaina intercambió un suspiró por un sorbo. Se llevó los cabellos detrás de las orejas y rió. ¡Había sido un día tan loco! Todos esos chicos, la ciudad, la autopista y el viento en su rostro. En verdad lo había disfrutado, pero no creía correcto repetirlo, no teniendo un alumno a punto de graduarse. Mu dejó su tasa sobre el platito y la miró de frente con esos ojos verdes imposibles. Tal vez justamente por eso era correcto. Shaina se mordió el labio inferior y volvió a reír. Afuera las cigarras ofrecían concierto en asociación con los perros, creando una atmosfera intima, agradable y algo siniestra. Media hora después un poderoso cosmos pidió permiso para cruzar el templo y Shaina se puso de pie de un salto. Era Milo. Salió a darle encuentro pero cuando lo tuvo al frente no supo qué decir. El santo la atravesó con la mirada y dudó entre continuar o acercarse. Optó por lo segundo y se sintió invadido cuando Mu apareció en escena.

—¿Todo bien, Milo? —preguntó el ariano.

—Todo perfecto —respondió. Retrocedió un paso y movió la cabeza para espantar los mechones de su frente—. ¿Te quedas? —le preguntó a Shaina.

Ella parpadeó antes de negar con la cabeza. Llamó a Abrahán y tras agradecerle por todo a Mu se adelantó hacia la entrada del templo. El niño la siguió. Milo fue el último en salir después de dedicarle un mirada significativa a Mu. Cuando los tres hubieron sido tragados por la inmensidad de la noche, una voz resonó en todo el salón. "Parece una misión difícil. Lo que a ella le falta en experiencia, él lo tiene en decisión." Mu sonrió. "Quizá", dijo. "Pero yo tengo algo que él no." "¿Y qué será eso?" "Tiempo." "Oh. Ya veo." Volvió a sonreír y se dio vuelta para internarse en las habitaciones. "Hasta mañana, Virgo." "Hasta mañana, Aries."

Abrahán se había adelantado a propósito para darles un poco de privacidad a los mayores. Aunque sus intenciones eran buenas, no parecían funcionar. Milo estaba, en honor a la verdad, fastidiado. Shaina en cambio estaba cansada. Por hablar de algo le había preguntado por qué, siendo viernes, estaba allí, y como única respuesta había oído un gruñido. Trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo. Estaba harto. Felizmente Camus siempre estaba dispuesto a recoger a Diego. ¿Y ella por qué había tardado tanto? Shaina quiso contarle sobre lo ocurrido, pero no sólo lo vio de mal humor, también no le gustó repetir dos veces la misma historia. Prefirió decir que se había entretenido en el centro comercial. Él no le creyó, pero no insistió. Al llegar a la puerta de la aldea respiraron largo y profundo. Se suponía que los encuentros no debían ser así y sin embargo allí estaban, impacientes y fastidiados. En un arranque de frustración, Milo golpeó la pared y escupió una maldición. Luego la tomó de los brazos y la estrechó con fuerza. La rutina de buenos amigos lo estaba matando. ¿Por qué no podían intentarlo? Aunque sea sólo para saber qué se sentía… Shaina, recordando su aversión al contacto, lo apartó incomoda. Caminó de un lado a otro y luego se volvió a enfrentarlo. "Tú tienes tu vida y yo tengo la mía, ¿para qué mezclarlas?" Porque de eso se trata las relaciones, de mezclar vidas. ¿Así? Entonces ¿por qué mañana no le presentaba a Diego? Milo frunció el ceño: ¿a Diego? ¿Por qué, para qué? ¿Cómo que para qué? ¡Para mezclar vidas! El santo se pasó ambas manos por el rostro. La amazona se cruzó de brazos.

—No es tan simple, Shaina. Es un niño y necesita tiempo para asimilar las cosas.

Sí, claro. Tiempo. Ella también lo necesitaba y por eso no quería relación alguna de momento. Milo exhaló todo el aire de sus pulmones y cerró los ojos. Eso no estaba funcionando y no sabía por qué se esforzaba. Su vida ya era bastante complicada para agregarle un lio más. Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba allí, su hijo le estaba esperando del otro lado de la ciudad y cada minuto de tardanza era un reproche más de Camus. Debía irse. Shaina lo supo en cuanto tomó sus manos. "Discúlpame, princesa. Y sabes qué, no me hagas caso: ser amigos ya es bastante. Tengo que irme ahora, pero en cuanto vuelva te buscare, lo prometo." Le besó la mejilla, la abrazó y se alejó. Hubiera querido decirle más cosas, pero el estrés, la frustración y el desgano habían jugado en contra. No importaba, siempre podía escribirle, de madrugada, con un par de cigarrillos. Aunque eso tampoco funcionaba, pues cuantas más eran las cartas, menos eran las ganas de enfrentarse al mundo. ¿Se estaba haciendo viejo? Quizás, de allí que su rebeldía menguara. Era la ley de la vida: rebelde de adolecente, conformista de adulto. Aun así era triste pensar que ese preciado _nosotros_ probablemente se perdiera en el camino, igual que otros tantos anhelos. Aquellos que habían muerto antes de nacer, como los días siberianos de su adolescencia, cuando sólo el honor importaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo de eso? ¿Todavía le dolía? No, ya no. Todo parecía un sueño, una gris pesadilla cuando se veía reflejado en los ojos de su hijo.

.

Abrió la puerta y casi tuvo que empujarse dentro de la casa. El corredor estaba oscuro, pero en la sala había una tenue luz. Cerró con cuidado y guardó las llaves en su bolsillo. Se asomó a la puerta contigua e hizo una mueca al descubrir que la luz provenía de la televisión. El espectador sentado en el sofá del frente no necesito voltear para enterarse de su presencia. Apagó el aparato y se puso de pie para encender la luz. En la claridad artificial sus ojos se encontraron y no hicieron falta palabras para entablar una conversación. Cinco, diez segundos, hasta que Milo se sintió atacado y rompió el contacto volviéndose a ver el corredor. ¿Ya se durmió?, preguntó. Camus asintió. Desde la pelea en Leo las cosas no estaban bien entre ambos pero Diego era un asunto aparte. Milo exhaló con rudeza antes de alejarse del marco de la puerta. Guiándose por las vibraciones de su cosmos caminó por el corredor hasta llegar a la última puerta. La cocina estaba tan oscura como el resto de la casa. Sin encender la luz se dirigió a la nevera y sacó una lata de cerveza. La abrió y bebió un gran sorbo antes de que toda la estancia se iluminara.

—Estuvo preguntando por ti —dijo Camus.

—En la mañana llamé a Cinthia diciéndole que no podría recogerlo.

—No respecto a eso.

—¿Entonces?

—Preguntó por tu pasado, por tu infancia… por tus padres.

Milo frunció el ceño; giró la lata entre sus dedos y bebió otro sorbo antes de hablar.

—¿Y qué le dijiste?

—Lo mismo que tú… Nada.

—Genial —apuró un último trago antes de tirar la lata—. Genial —repitió.

Quiso escurrirse de la estancia anticipando una confrontación, pero Camus fue más rápido y le cerró el paso. Se volvieron a sostener la mirada y esta vez un cuchillo hubiera podido cortar la tensión. ¿Hasta cuándo iba esquivar esa situación? Dos años eran suficientes para juntar valor. Los ojos de Milo se oscurecieron tras un velo de advertencia. No quería que nadie, ni siquiera su amigo de toda la vida, se metiera en ese tema. Camus no se intimidó, al contrario, se infló de autoridad para decir que el niño necesitaba respuestas. La sinceridad era parte del cualquier amor y negar verdades a los hijos era condenarlos a una vida vacilante.

—¿Y qué? ¿Quieres que le diga que mi madre era una prostituta y mi padre un alcohólico? ¿Qué fui entregado a un sicópata al que tuve que matar? ¿Qué pasé hambre, frio y miedo?

—No. Quiero que le digas que tus padres murieron cuando eras niño, pero que fuiste adoptado por un gran hombre llamado Shion; que bajo su custodia estudiaste y te convertiste en uno de los guardianes de una persona muy importante.

—Estás loco. Esa ni siquiera es toda la verdad.

—Quizá, pero por algo tienes que empezar.

Milo expulsó todo el aire de sus pulmones y retrocedió un par de pasos para recuperar el control de la situación.

—Jamás —dijo—. Jamás le diré a Diego eso. Prefiero inventar cualquier cosa antes de hablarle sobre el Santuario.

—No seas imbécil: el Santuario es tu razón de ser. Es lo que te mantuvo vivo y posiblemente lo que te permitió ser padre. ¿Cómo pretendes borrarlo? Las personas más importantes de tu existencia habitan allí. Shion, Dohko, el mismo Aioros. Que pretendas ignorarlos, hacerlos a un lado, es despreciable. Lo mínimo que ellos merecen es respeto.

—Parece que no entiendes, Camus. Diego ya tiene bastante con sus padres separados. ¿Cómo quieres que le diga que no soy la persona que siempre ha pensado? ¿Qué, contrario a lo que él cree, no soy un héroe, sino un asesino? ¿Qué Saga y Kanon no son en verdad sus tíos? Es sólo un niño.

—¿Y qué cuando crezca? ¿Seguirás esquivando sus preguntas? Sólo le darás motivos para desconfiar de ti, para frustrarse y alejarse. ¿Quieres eso? Yo creo que no. ¿Y qué será de nuestros compañeros? ¿También les mentiras por el resto de tu vida? No puedes ser tan mezquino. El Santuario es tu única familia y la causa que se defiende entre sus paredes un motivo de orgullo.

—Parece que sólo te importan ellos…

—No digas tonterías: sabes perfectamente que quiero a Diego como si llevara mi sangre. Pero eso no me hace menos santo… Milo, yo sacrifiqué parte de mi vida por Acuario y me siento orgulloso de ello.

—Y yo no voy contra eso.

—Claro que lo haces. Al decir que no quieres que Diego sepa del Santuario nos dices indirectamente que debemos esconder esa parte de nuestras vidas. Y es injusto. No sólo para nosotros, también para ti.

—Tal vez, pero en Leo tú dijiste que cuando se tiene un hijo nada más importa. Ahora vienes con esto. En verdad no te entiendo.

—Sólo quiero que seas honesto, que elijas el camino correcto aunque sea él más largo y el más difícil. Que no le mientas a tu hijo, que no les mientas a nuestros amigos y que no te mientas a ti mismo.

—Es fácil decirlo cuando no eres tú el que lidia con la verdad.

Camus apretó la mandíbula, controlando su impotencia y la ira que le provocaba.

—Eres un cobarde, Milo.

—Y tú un idiota que lo cree saber todo. Pero sabes qué, esta vez no. Esta vez yo decido y bajo esa consigna Diego nunca, nunca sabrá sobre el Santuario.

—¿Y qué sabrá entonces?

—¡Lo que yo quiero que sepa!

—¿Una historia inventada? Grandioso. Sólo espero que la imaginación te alcance para inventar también sobre Saga, sobre Kanon y sobre mí, ¡A fin de cuentas nosotros también somos parte de la vida de ese niño!

El par de ojos destellaron y toda la casa se colmó de una atmosfera electrizante. Sin embargo bastó que una vocecita repicara en el vacío para que el aire volviera a fluir.

—¿Están peleando? —preguntó Diego desde el marco de la puerta, en pijamas y con pantuflas de conejos—. ¿Papi?

Milo tragó saliva con dificultad, tomó aire e hiso un esfuerzo sobrehumano para sonreír. Se acercó al niño y lo levantó en brazos, no estaban peleando; sólo estaban conversando en voz alta. Le besó la frente y lo abrazó. Pero Diego no quitó su mirada desconfiada. Dirigió sus ojos a Camus, interrogante, y al ver que era evitado hinchó sus cachetes de aire y crispó los dedos, tenso.

—¿Qué sucede aquí?

Saga sólo apareció para empeorar la situación. Paseó sus ojos entre los dos menores y al descubrir un aura grisácea rodeándolos, frunció el ceño indignado. ¿Qué demonios pretendían discutiendo a esas horas? No lo dijo, pero lo pensó. Cualquier desacuerdo podían arreglarlo otro día, cuando el niño no estuviera.

—Milo, dale un vaso de leche a Diego y llévalo a la cama —ordenó—. Y tú, Camus, regresa a tu habitación y trata de dormir. Cualquier cosa que tengan que conversar podrán hacerlo mañana.

Camus odió sentirse mangoneado, pero igual hizo caso. Se despidió del niño con una suave caricia y salió de la estancia dando largos pasos. Saga le siguió después de dedicarle a Milo una mirada de advertencia. ¡Ja, como si no fuera suficiente ya con mandarle delante de su hijo! La cocina quedó silenciosa cuando los pasos se perdieron en la segunda planta. Diego soltó todo el aire de sus cachetes y miró alrededor buscando despojos de la batalla. Pero todo estaba limpio y la atmosfera lentamente volvía a ser liviana. Padre e hijo se miraron en la soledad extraña de esa noche y el niño fue sorprendido cuando el santo hizo una mueca graciosa. Pestañeó y casi enseguida sonrió. Milo hizo otra sólo para hacerlo reír y lo consiguió. Sosteniéndolo contra su cuerpo caminó hacia la nevera y sacó una botella de leche. Sirvió un vaso y lo metió al microondas. Mientras esperaba se acercó a la ventana y empezó a tararear una vieja canción.

"En días de soledad me dije a mí mismo que mi vida iba a ser a mi manera. Y que me gustaría dejar este lugar donde el sol nunca brilló", decía las letras. "Seguir adelante hasta mañana. No hay razón para mirar atrás… Más allá de las sombras de las nubes y adelante hacia el cielo, avanzo hasta encontrar el fin del arcoíris. Para mí la vida es demasiada corta para esperar al ver el sol naciente".

—¿La cantas conmigo?

"A la deriva, en las alas de la libertad, dejo esos días de tormentas. Vayamos a montar a los campos dorados del mañana… Y cuando el viaje se haya hecho pesado descansare mi cansada cabeza, porque el mundo y sus colores serán míos… Seguir adelante hasta mañana. No hay razón para mirar atrás."

El pequeño terminó apoyando su cabecita en la frente de Milo. De su madre había aprendido a apreciar los pequeños pero significativos momentos. Milo le besó la punta de la nariz y lo rodeó posesivamente con sus brazos, tratando de protegerlo de todas las injusticias de la vida, sin estar seguro de hacer bien, pero convencido de que su felicidad pendía de esa pequeña sonrisa. Al final, todo lo que hacía, lo hacía por ella. Camus y Shaina tendrían que entenderlo,

Diego se tomó la mitad de la leche y la otra mitad se la tomó él. Dejaron el vaso en el lavadero y se dirigieron a la salida. Con todas las luces apagadas el primer piso estaba totalmente oscuro, pero gracias a los "súper poderes" de Milo no tuvieron problemas en llegar a las escaleras. ¿Puedo dormir contigo, papi?, preguntó Diego mientras subían. Milo fingió hacer un análisis riguroso antes de aceptar, sólo por esa noche y con la condición de que no lo botara de la cama. Pero yo no te boto, tú te caes solito, rió Diego. ¡Qué gran mentira! Al llegar a la habitación, Milo se dirigió derecho a la mesita de noche para encender la lámpara. Diego pidió orinar antes de meterse a la cama y apenas tocó el piso corrió hacia el baño, batiendo las orejas de sus conejos en el aire. Regresó asegurando que se había lavado las manos tal como su mami y profesora le habían enseñado. Trepó a la cama, se metió entre las cobijas y se revolcó disfrutando la blandura. Milo también fue al baño y regresó bostezando. Buscó algo que ponerse en su armario y tras un rápido cambio se metió a la cama. Acomodó a Diego contra su pecho y cerró los ojos esperando que el día siguiente fuera más manejable. Mientras el cansancio y el sueño hacían presa de su cuerpo, una frase daba vueltas en su mente: "Seguir adelante hasta mañana. No hay razón para mirar atrás."

.

Después de una noche de fiesta, Kanon dormía a pierna suelta sin advertir que un par de ojos lo vigilaban desde la pateadera de su cama. Abrazó la almohada y estiró una pierna deleitándose de tanta comodidad. Después de una semana de duro trabajo no había nada mejor que dormir hasta tarde. Sin embargo algo le molestaba, una sensación, un soplido. ¿Quién andaba allí? Entreabrió los ojos, fastidiado, y casi pega un brinco al toparse con dos grandes ojos justo a centímetros de su nariz. Diego sonrió. Después de esperar tanto la impaciencia le había empujado a trepar la cama, tumbarse al costado del largo cuerpo y soplar sobre los parpados de Kanon. Su tío Saga le había dicho que esa era la mejor manera de despertar al gemelo y vaya que era verdad. Kanon se pasó las manos por el rostro para espantar el sueño antes de incorporarse. ¿Qué hora era? Miró al niño y gruñó. ¿Por qué esa manía de invadir su cuarto? ¿Acaso no había nadie más a quien molestar?

—Mi papá y mi tío Camus se pelearon —soltó Diego muy compungido.

—¿Y por eso vienes a molestarme?

—Es que se gritaron.

—Por supuesto, son un par de idiotas.

—Pero hoy día voy al dentista y quiero que todos me acompañen.

—Todos suena a manada.

—Tú dijiste que irías.

Kanon botó las frazadas y bajo de la cama. Hizo un par de estiramientos y luego se dirigió al baño. Diego bajó trabajosamente para seguirlo, pero cuando se asomó al pequeño cuarto no obtuvo la atención esperada. Su tío tenía cosas más importantes que hacer en lugar de escuchar sus lamentos, como mirarse al espejo y comprobar que todavía parecía de veinticinco, echarse agua al rostro, cepillarse los dientes. Calibrar los músculos de la espalda, los pectorales, el cuello. Ensayar un par de expresiones astutas y otras tantas seductoras. Diego tuvo que esperar paciente que terminara su sesión de auto admiración para continuar con su reclamo. Después de intentar razonar, probó rogar, pero como no funcionó, utilizó su último recurso. "Mi papá dice que la palabra de un hombre es igual que su firma y tú dijiste que me acompañarías al dentista". Kanon paró en seco sus actividades matutinas y dirigió su mirada a la entrada del baño, donde Diego trataba de mantenerse entero después de semejante acusación. ¿Estaba diciéndole que no tenía palabra? Pedazo de bribón, como se notaba que no sabía con quién estaba hablando. No iría y punto. El niño hizo un puchero y una lagrimilla amenazó con salir expulsada de su ojo derecho. ¡Ja, ahora iba a ponerse a llorar! Aun así no cedería. De un programa de televisión había aprendido a no hacer caso a ese tipo de chantajes emocionales. A menos…

—Oye, enano, ¿tú dentista es joven?

Diego paró en seco su llanto para asimilar la pregunta. Recordó a su dulce dentista y asintió.

—Excelente —se alegró Kanon—. Bueno, entonces si te acompaño. Pero no me digas tío. Dime hermano. Soy muy joven para ser tío de un chicuelo como tú.

Diego sonrió de oreja a oreja, sólo para ser empujado fuera del baño porque ese hombre tan guapo iba a tomar una ducha y necesitaba privacidad. La puerta se cerró y él corrió de nuevo hacia la cama. Tiradas al pie de ésta estaban las ropas que el gemelo había utilizado la noche anterior; con un poco de suerte podría encontrar algún dulce en sus bolsillos. Sentado sobre el piso de madera se dedicó a revisarlos todos sin mayor éxito. Iba a darse por vencido, pero algo sobre la mesita de noche llamó su atención y se puso de pie. Comprobó que la puerta todavía estuviera cerrada y se acercó al mueble. Extendió su pequeña mano y sonrió cuando la gruesa billetera quedó atrapada entre sus dedos. Echó una nueva mirada a la puerta y empezó la meticulosa labor de escrutinio. Como en la billetera de su papá había tarjetas, dinero y fotos. Pero además había un paquetito cuadrado y abultado. ¿Qué sería? Dejó la billetera sobre la mesita de noche y concentró toda su atención en él. No sólo era abultado, también parecía contener algo resbaloso. En la superficie de la cubierta había una mujer semidesnuda y al otro lado unas frases en letras muy pequeñas. Quiso leerlas, pero el ruido de la puerta le sobresaltó y tuvo que esconder ambas manos tras la espalda. Kanon salió secándose el cabello y al verlo soltó un bufido, en serio necesitaba un poco de privacidad. El niño salió raudo de la habitación. En el corredor analizó la posibilidad de regresar al comedor, pero finalmente desistió y se dirigió a una de las puertas vecinas. Tocó y una voz calmada le indicó que entrara.

Camus llevaba un buen rato levantado, pero no tenía ganas de bajar al primer piso. Al oír la puerta creyó que Milo lo buscaba para conversar sobre lo sucedido, pero en su lugar apareció el pequeño Diego.

—Tío, ¿qué es esto?

La pregunta le tomó de sorpresa, pero al ver lo que le mostraba casi se cae de la silla donde estaba sentado. Al reponerse de la impresión, se puso de pie para ver mejor loque Diego sostenía entre sus pequeños dedos. Por Atena, de verdad era lo que pensaba que era. ¿De dónde demonios lo había sacado? El niño intuyó algo malo al detallar su expresión e hundió su cabeza entre los hombros, avergonzado. Antes de ser interrogado, decidió confesar. Lo había tomado de la billetera de Kanon, ¡pero lo pensaba devolver, de verdad, por eso no lo había abierto! Camus contó hasta diez antes de tomar el paquetito y ponerlo a buen recaudo. Miró al niño y al adivinarlo asustado pero expectante, se sintió por primera vez idiota.

—Es un globo para adultos.

¡Allí tenía su lección de honestidad!

Diego abrió sus ojos enormes y soltó una exclamación de asombro.

—¿Y es grande? ¿Qué color tiene? ¿Podemos inflarlo?

Mientras él preguntaba, Camus se insultaba en todos los idiomas que conocía.

—¿Tío?

—Diego, este globo es de tu tío Kanon y sin su permiso no podemos utilizarlo —explicó lo más ecuánime que pudo, causando una gran decepción en el niño—. Pero a cambio hoy día después de tu consulta con el dentista podemos comprarte uno.

—¿De verdad?

Asintió. ¿Le quedaba de otra? Guardó el preservativo, porque era un preservativo, y anunció que era hora de desayunar. Tomados de la mano salieron de la habitación y bajaron a la primera planta. El olor de café recién colado inundaba cada rincón y encontrar a Milo disfrutando de una taza mientras leía el periódico no fue extraño. Era lo usual un sábado por la mañana. Al oírlos entrar alzó la mirada. ¿Tenían hambre? Saga estaba rebanando un baguette relleno de jamón y queso en la cocina. Había también leche, yogur y cereales. ¿Qué se les antojaba? Camus intercambió una mirada con Diego. Los sábados eran de huevos pasados. Milo se puso de pie para ir a prepararlos, pero fue detenido en el acto. Los huevos debían cocerse al gusto de los comensales. En la cocina a Saga sólo le faltaba una regla para cortar perfectamente los pedazos de pan. Fue un milagro que no se cortara un dedo ante la intempestiva entrada de Diego. Camus entró detrás de él. Hubo intercambio de saludos, pero nada más. De pronto los lazos atados con tanto esfuerzo durante esos dos años eran sólo palabras muertas. O eso creyó Saga. Que Camus hiciera un alto al ajetreo domestico para pedirle disculpas por lo sucedido le tomó de sorpresa. "Descuida, nos pasa a todos alguna vez", fue lo único que atinó decir. Camus asintió, puso cuatro huevos en la cacerola más pequeña y encendió la hornilla. El silencio regresó, amenazante, pero esta vez Diego se encargó de espantarlo.

—Tío, ¿sabías que mi tío Kanon tiene un globo para adultos?

Saga dejó caer un pedazo de pan.

—¿Un globo? ¿Qué globo?

—Uno gigante.

Fue como un tincazo de un diosecillo ocioso porque en ese preciso momento apareció Kanon. Sediento, hambriento e ignorante de su triste suerte. ¿Qué había para desayunar? Por toda respuesta Saga lo atravesó con la mirada, unos segundos, para después mirar a Camus y finalmente compartir una carcajada. Kanon frunció el ceño aterrado: eso no era normal. Diego tampoco entendía el chiste, pero la situación era tan jocosa que no pasó mucho para que riera también. Alertado por la bulla, Milo se asomó a la puerta sólo para toparse con una extraña escena. Hubiera sido imposible decir qué fue lo que más le impresionó, si la risa de Camus o el espanto de Kanon. Sonrió y regresó con su periódico, aliviado. El desayuno transcurrió como de costumbre: Saga hablando, Camus escuchando, Kanon comiendo de más y Milo vigilando a Diego. Una familia poco ortodoxa, pero una familia al fin y al cabo. Por ser sábado había muchas cosas que hacer, pero como la nevera casi estaba vacía lo principal era ir de compras. Kanon enumeró todas las cosas que quería y Saga negó con la cabeza. Cada día se llevaban mejor pero sólo porque estaban hartos de pelear. Milo se ofreció a hacer las compras después de terminar su café.

—A tu regreso revisaremos las cuentas —le dijo Saga. Asintió sin volverse a ver. Recogió las llaves del estante y llamó a Diego.

—¿No vienes, tío? —el niño miró esperanzado a Camus. Pero el santo negó con la cabeza, se quedaría a limpiar un poco—. Bueno. ¿Quieres que te traiga un refresco?

—Que sean dos, enano —usurpó la respuesta Kanon—. De piña, pero si hay de mora mucho mejor.

El niño asintió y corrió a darle alcance a su padre. Otro fin de semana más iniciaba.

.

.

Los estallidos que provocaban los ataques de Abrahán se esparcían por toda la playa, salpicando de colores el aire crepuscular. "Como mariposas", pensó Shaina. Lejos, el sol se sumergía en la perezosa masa cerúlea. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar la brisa marina, pero al sentir que el chico bajaba la guardia se sacudió el letargo y concentró una esfera de energía en su mano derecha. Un soldado nunca debía dar la pelea por terminada a menos que todos sus oponentes estuvieran tendidos en el suelo. ¿Lo estaban? Abrahán tartamudeó al percibir la carga eléctrica en el aire y en vano trató de retroceder. De otras experiencias sabía que a dónde sea que fuera esa esfera lo seguiría. Sin embargo, justo cuando pensó que no tendría escapatoria, Shaina absorbió la energía y sin decir nada dio media vuelta y caminó de regreso a las tierras sagradas del Santuario, dejándolo atónito. Sin volverse a mirar, pasó entre los aprendices que descansaban en la arena del Coliseo y subió las escaleras hacia Aries. Mu, ocupado en su taller, sintió su presencia, pero cuando quiso ir tras ella una voz sabia lo detuvo. "Ahora no, amigo". Tauro, Géminis. Cáncer, Leo y Virgo quedaron atrás para Shaina. A mitad de las escaleras hacia Libra desvió el camino y terminó en una empalizada desierta. Abajo el majestuoso paisaje, arriba el misterioso cielo. La tarde sumía el mundo en un letargo agónico y la tierra exudaba un aroma heroico. Los dioses encarnados, los antiguos guerreros, los terribles enemigos, todos estaban allí, atrapados entre esas ruinosas paredes. Ella los podía sentir: cerca, muy cerca, ¿Pero acaso mañana estarían allí? Una oleada de tristeza le encogió el corazón y hubiera terminado en el suelo de no ser porque unos brazos fuertes la rodearon.

—Tranquila —le dijo Milo—. Ya estoy aquí.

.

Jueves. Milo miraba preocupado como Shaina abría los ojos. ¿Estaba bien? ¿Le dolía algo? ¿Lo reconocía? Eran preguntas estúpidas, pero no se le ocurría nada más. Verla tan pálida le destemplaba los nervios. Shaina parpadeó varias veces antes de intentar incorporarse, sin conseguirlo porque a todas luces estaba muy débil y lo mejor era que permaneciera recostada. Pero ella insistió, manoteando para escapar de los brazos que intentaban mantenerla sobre la cama. Necesitaba ir al baño. No, lo que necesitaba era reposo. Una pequeña riña inició. Ella era terca y él necio.

—¡Por la flecha de Artemisa, Milo, necesito ir al baño porque me acaba de venir la regla!

La expresión del escorpión se congeló en un instante de terror. Su cuerpo, movido por los reflejos, se hizo a un lado. Shaina aprovechó para saltar de la cama y veloz como su constelación exigía corrió al baño, encerrándose de un portazo. Pasaron un par de minutos y Milo, ya recuperado de la impresión, decidió averiguar si todo estaba bien. "Si te refieres a que si sigo viva, pues si, aun respiro, pero creo que necesitare tu ayuda". Oh, mierda. Ya se imaginaba qué tipo de ayuda. ¿La farmacia de Rodorio daría servicio delivery? Pedirle a su escudero era esperar hasta el día siguiente. Doble mierda. Pero qué, cosas peores había hecho, se dijo a sí mismo, armándose de valor. Media hora después el asunto estaba solucionado, y sin bajas que lamentar. Shaina rió al oír el informe de los hechos, pero luego cayó rendida en la cama a causa del dolor abdominal. Como si la licuaran por dentro, en sus palabras. Milo se acostó a su lado y acarició su vientre buscando el origen de tan horrible dolor. Al no poder hallarlo, o quizá no entenderlo, se limitó a consolarla con su compañía. Entre caricias le contó su fin de semana, riéndose al recordar la cara de Kanon tras conocer a la joven pero no tan atractiva dentista de Diego. "Tu hijo tiene mal gusto", le había dicho al salir del consultorio. De regreso habían parado en una tienda de regalos donde Camus había comprado un globo en forma de conejo. ¿Camus? ¿El mismo Camus que custodia Acuario? El mismo. ¡Vaya, quién lo diría! Milo sonrió, pensativo: a veces también le sorprendía, pero era algo en lo que no le gustaba pensar. ¿Por qué? Bueno, por muchas cosas, pero principalmente porque no tenía idea de cómo afrontar una posible ausencia de Camus. ¿Por Diego? Por Diego, por él mismo, por todos. Su presencia era imprescindible en el complejo mundo que había construido. Shaina sintió hundirse en el colchón y cerró los ojos. ¿Era normal sentirse tan cansada?

—A veces siento que estamos a un paso de odiarnos —confesó con cierta desolación. Milo se incorporó apoyándose en su codo derecho y la miró burlando la oscuridad de la habitación. Sonrió. ¿Por qué? No es que le hubiera dicho algo agradable.

—Es que lo has dicho como si te importara.

Shaina abrió los ojos, incrédula… Sintió frio.

—Bésame.

Milo frunció el ceño, pero casi enseguida sonrió. No. ¿Por qué no?

—Porque los amigos no se besan.

.

—Sólo falta una semana para que el taller termine: quiero pensar que ya tienen iniciado su trabajo final —dijo Gianakopoulos—. Recuerden que el trabajo ganador se publicara en la revista de la universidad.

Hubo un murmullo entusiasta mientras los estudiantes abandonaban sus butacas y se dirigían a las salidas del auditorio. Shaina se despidió de Simón deseándole suerte con su trabajo y esperó que el lugar se despejara antes de bajar hacia la mesa de expositores, donde Isabel y Amy guardaban sus cosas sin mirarse. Quiero formar parte del grupo, les dijo. Amy abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Isabel sonrió, felina. Así que por fin se había decidido, excelente, Ariana estaría feliz. Pero con una condición. ¿Perdón? Ahora fue Shaina la que sonrió.

—Quiero que me enseñes a escribir.

—¿Qué te enseñe a escribir? ¿De qué hablas?

—Tómalo o déjalo.

—Vayamos por partes. Primero, yo no doy clases privadas. Segundo, nadie puede enseñarte a escribir.

—¿Entonces qué estamos haciendo aquí?

—¿Aquí? —Isabel miró a Amy buscando ayuda, luego se volvió a mirarla—. Sabes qué, hablaremos de esto de camino al "Úrsula".

¿El Úrsula? Si, el café donde el grupo de Ariana se reunía. Isabel se adelantó hacia los escalones alfombrados. Shaina miró a Amy, ¿venía con ellas? La inglesa negó con la cabeza, tenía trabajo pendiente. Se despidieron con una sonrisa. Ya fuera del auditorio, Shaina subió al puesto de copiloto del deportivo. Era una tarde preciosa, colorida y fresca. En el primer semáforo, Isabel sacó de su bolso una cajita fucsia, ¿quieres? ¿No?, vamos, es sólo goma de mascar, rió, como sea, te decía que nadie puede enseñarte a escribir. Y respecto al taller, ¿cómo te explico? Digamos que es sólo una ilustración. ¿Una ilustración? Si, ya sabes, como las clases de cocina por televisión: te dan la receta, te enseñan los pasos, pero llegado el momento nadie te garantiza que el plato te salga igual. Y con esto no quiero decir que hayas perdido tu tiempo, quiero decir que para escribir necesitas algo más que un taller. ¿Qué por ejemplo? Pasión, y mucha dedicación. Yo puedo hablarte de narrativa, pero no puedo enseñarte a jugar con los signos de puntuación, a crear analogías, mucho menos a escoger las palabras adecuadas. Eso lo aprendes tú sola, al leer y releer libros, con lápiz y papel.

—No entiendo.

—Lo sé, y precisamente por eso necesitas a los chicos de Ariana. Ellos no sólo guiaran tus lecturas, también te aseguraran un infeliz mundo de conocimientos.

—¿Infeliz mundo?

—Claro, o acaso nadie te ha dicho que la ignorancia es una bendición.

_Sólo los tontos son felices_. Quizás lo del grupo no era una buena idea después de todo. El coche se estacionó en el aparcamiento del café, junto a un jeep color acero. Un empleado salió a recibirlas y las condujo a la misma estancia privada de la vez anterior. Pero no fue Ariana quien las recibió, sino Pati. ¡Volviste!, exclamó la castaña al ver a Shaina, ¡qué alegría, ahora ya seremos tres chicas en el grupo! Con ella estaba Abel y también se alegró de verla. Habían llegado un poco temprano, pero mientras esperaban a los demás podían charlar. Tomaron asiento en los mullidos sillones y un mozo les sirvió agua mineral y enrollados con salsa de yogurt. ¿Te gusta la comida turca, Shaina? Un poco, en realidad apenas la había probado, aunque siempre me he preguntado por qué a todo le ponen yogurt. Porque es parte de la tradición. El yogurt había empezado a consumirse entre los pueblos nómades del Oriente, mucho antes de que los griegos colonizaran las costas asiáticas. Era tan popular que incluso en _Las mil y una noches_ lo mencionaban. Vaya, qué romántico. Pati sonrió, mirando algún punto de la ostentosa decoración, Isabel rió por lo bajo y Abel le hizo un guiñó a Shaina. Bueeeeno, ¿qué tal si le daban una llamada a Ariana para saber por dónde andaba? Mejor a Elías, él expondría esa tarde. No hizo falta porque en ese mismo instante entró el aludido, sonriente y con un libro bajo el brazo. Se disculpó por la tardanza con un juego de palabras propias de un Dandi y saludó galantemente a las chicas. Que placer tan grande tenerte entre nosotros, le besó nuevamente la mano a Shaina. A los pocos minutos llegó Héctor.

—Confirmado, señores: Obama no utilizara fondos públicos para su campaña.

—Buenas tardes, Héctor, qué lindo verte hoy —ironizó Isabel. El chico sonrió; dejó sus cosas sobre una silla y se acercó a saludar, dedicándole una mirada cómplice a Shaina por toda bienvenida. Como sea, ¿decías sobre Obama? Pues que una vez más había hecho historia al ser el primer candidato en rechazar financiamiento público para su campaña presidencial. Con todo lo que recaudó no es raro. ¿Crees que gane? Aun es muy pronto para dar un pronóstico, pero a eso apuntan los hechos. De todas maneras, nunca antes el mundo ha estado tan expectante de una elección como ahora.

—No quiero ser aguafiestas, ¿pero importa realmente? —preguntó Abel—. Estamos hablando de estados autónomos, además, el tira y afloja de poderes en un país democrático por inercia tiene que resultar en equilibrio.

—¿Y quién dice que Norteamérica es democrática? —Preguntó Héctor—. Todo lo que el pueblo gana con su derecho a voto, lo pierde con su apatía política.

—¡Por las barbas de Poseidón! —exclamó Elías—. Es la primera vez que estoy de acuerdo con el economista.

Héctor enarcó una ceja. Abel sonrió.

—Aun así —dijo—, no es como si el mundo fuera a cambiar porque Obama ganara.

—Probablemente no cambie, querido —entró al recinto Ariana—, pero será mejor a que si ganara McCain. La reciente crisis financiera, la desmilitarización de Irak, las negociaciones de paz entre Israel y Palestina, son temas que dependen de esas elecciones.

Silencio. Abel y Elías se miraron, Isabel se puso de pie para saludar a la recién llegada. Contra todo pronóstico, el corderito ha aceptado formar parte del grupo, le dijo. Ariana sonrió, se quitó la bufanda de seda que llevaba alrededor del cuello y se acercó a Shaina.

—Qué bueno que te animaras, querida —le dio un beso—. Ya verás que no te arrepentirás —. Se volvió a llamar la atención de todos—. Muchachos, desde hoy tenemos oficialmente una nueva integrante en _Abril_.

_Abril_ era el nombre del grupo. Las bienvenidas no se hicieron esperar y Shaina debió inventar una nueva sonrisa para la ocasión. Por tradición, al nuevo integrante se le regalaba un libro y Ariana fue la primera en ponerle uno en la mano: una recopilación de los poemas de Cavafis. Pati fue la segunda: _El ángel sin cabeza_ de Vicky Baum. Abel fue el tercero: _Los mitos griegos_ de Robert Graves. Elías se acercó como cuarto, pero le explicó que el único libro que tenía era el que le tocaba exponer, ¿le perdonaba si se lo daba después? Shaina rió, por supuesto. Y por último, Héctor: _El fin de la pobreza_ de Jeffrey Sachs.

—Dile quién escribió el prologo, Héctor —pidió Pati.

—Ah… Pues fue Bono.

El nombre a Shaina no le dijo nada.

—¡Bono, mujer! —exclamó Pati—. ¡El vocalista de U2!

Pero nada. Shaina definitivamente se sentía perdida. Felizmente Isabel fue a su auxilio explicándole que Bono era un cantante de rock famoso que hacía un trabajo social muy importante en distintos países, tanto así que se codeaba con grandes intelectuales, como era el caso del economista Sachs.

—Ah, claro —asintió Shaina, confundida, pero sin dejar de sonreír—. Saben, a este paso creo que también tendrán que regalarme el disco de Bono —bromeó.

—¡Opa, pues claro! —rió Elías—. Es más, yo digo que sea Héctor, como ex-dueño del libro en cuestión, el responsable de regalarte el disco. ¿Quién me apoya?

Todos levantaron la mano entre risas.

—Tanda de revoltosos —sonrió Héctor—. Pero está bien: yo le regalare el disco.

Shaina, roja como un tomatillo, negó con la cabeza, sólo era una broma, no tenía que regalarle nada. Pero Héctor insistió diciendo que sería un placer hacerlo.

—¡Uy, allí hay algo! —rió Pati.

Al final la bienvenida tomó proporciones de fiesta y Shaina tuvo que dejar atrás su timidez para reír con las bromas. ¿Así se sentía ser normal, tener amigos, ser parte del mundo? No estaba segura bien cómo, pero sabía que esos chicos serían su ventana a la realidad, una difícil, incoherente, pero por encima de todo maravillosa. Cada uno a su manera, a su ritmo y particular estilo. Con una simple sonrisa o una difícil confesión, le pondrían sus experiencias a disposición con una única finalidad: enseñarle con el ejemplo.

Hubo una segunda ronda de bocadillos y refrescos, y sólo cuando las risas menguaron Ariana pidió orden para empezar la exposición programada. Todos callaron y buscaron lugar en los sillones mientras Elías, con movimientos ceremoniosos, se paró detrás de una pequeña mesita y miró a todos con una sonrisa picara.

—Antes que nada quisiera agradecer a todos su presencia —dijo—. He perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que me he parado aquí para hablarles, sin embargo esta vez es especial porque tenemos una integrante nueva y además porque contamos con la presencia de Isabel. Chicas, créanme que si hubiera sabido que venían me habría preparado mejor, sin embargo quiero que sepan que no me voy a ofender si a mitad de la exposición se aburren y se van. Ya saben, vivimos en un país libre, o eso nos han dicho… Como sea, quiero empezar esta sesión con una pregunta: ¿Alguna vez se han preguntado por qué, viviendo en un mundo globalizado, el hombre se percibe cada vez más solo? —esperó algún tipo de respuesta y como no hubo ninguna continuó—. Porque, increíblemente, lo está.

—Aquí vamos de nuevo —sonrió Héctor. Elías lo ignoró y sin dejar de sonreír mostró el libro que había llevado.

—Señores, con ustedes _La ética de la autenticidad_, del genial Charles Taylor.

De todo lo que aprendió Shaina esa tarde, lo más importante quizás fue que es más fácil que solee y llueva al mismo tiempo que un economista y un sociólogo se pongan de acuerdo.

.

.

Lenta, muy lentamente, metió sus dos manitas en el balde de agua, rebalsándolo al mismo tiempo que sus cachetes inflados expulsaban el aire imitando a Céfiro, el dios del viento. Cuando alcanzó la base del recipiente sonrió victorioso. Se acomodó mejor sobre el pasto de modo que sus rodillas soportaran menor peso y empezó a manotear, salpicando agua a diestra y siniestra. ¡Era muy divertido! Sólo cuando sintió que su tío se acercaba retiró las manos y las sacudió en el aire. Si te mojas mucho tendremos que bañarte de nuevo, dijo Camus al pasar por su lado. Traía un par de lechugas y no parecía hablar en serio sobre el baño. Diego sonrió y se puso de pie para seguirlo. ¿Por qué no le había llamado para recoger las lechugas? Él también quería sacar una. Camus lo observó de reojo, evaluándolo. Sólo una y con cuidado, accedió. Diego saltó feliz y corrió hacia el vivero. Aisladas de todas las demás plantas, con la luz precisa y el nivel de agua exacto, las lechugas crecían aferradas a los tubos hidropónicos. Rechonchas, crespas y verdes. Escogió la más grande y fue muy cuidadoso para arrancarla, extasiado con la sensación agrícola. Sacudió el exceso de agua de la raíces y salió corriendo de regreso al patio. ¿La ves, tío?, es de las que yo planté, anunció emocionado, tanto que no vio la manguera enrollada en el suelo. La pateó, se enredó y cayó, con la lechuga recién cosechada como único amortiguador del golpe. Camus miró espantado la escena, pero antes de ir al auxilio cuidó no verse alarmado. Por eso no debes correr, Diego, le dijo después de levantarlo, ¿te hiciste daño? El niño negó con la cabeza, más avergonzado que adolorido: había aplastado la lechuga. Camus sonrió, no importaba, con una buena lavada todavía se podía comer. ¿Quería lavarla él? Diego liberó el nudo de su garganta antes de asentir.

—Bien, entonces busquemos otro balde.

Domingo. El sol filtraba sus rayos amarillos por las ramas de los tres frondosos arrayanes del patio, dibujando sobre el césped curiosas figuras de luz y sombra. Un par de pájaros se atareaban construyendo un nido, comunicándose a punta de silbidos que se sobreponían al cascabeleo de las hojas. Desde abajo, mientras Camus preparaba un nuevo balde con agua y cloro, Diego miraba asombrado como las mariposas depositaban sus huevos en las buganvillas fucsias. Su tío Kanon le había dicho que eran una plaga, pero a él le parecían hermosas mientras volaban cerca de su cabeza. Ya puedes meterlas, dijo Camus, una por una y sin mojarte mucho. El niño tomó la lechuga y empezó a desojarla, metiendo cada hoja en el balde. Superada la vergüenza tras la aparatosa caída se sentía realmente feliz de poder hacer algo más que sólo mirar. Metió todas las hojas y luego las hundió para asegurarse que el agua las cubriera. Había que esperar al menos cinco minutos para que el cloro hiciera efecto. Mientras lo hacía notó que unos diminutos animalitos trepaban por sus brazos, verdes y con unas patitas que apenas se distinguían.

—Son pulgas de planta —dijo Camus.

—¿Pican?

—No. Pero no dejes que se te suban. Son muy molestas.

Trató de espantarlas con sus manos, pero sólo consiguió reventarlas, obteniendo como resultado gotitas verdes sobre su piel. ¿Tío? Tranquilo, es sólo sabia. Los cinco minutos pasaron y Camus lo ayudó a subir sobre un taburete para alcanzar el grifo de agua. Enjuágalas bien, le dijo, despejándole la frente, acariciándole la carita sudorosa. Sonrió al encontrar una pulga en la punta de su nariz, ¿cómo había llegado hasta allí? Se la quitó con cuidado y le hizo una demostración de cómo debía enjuagar las hojas. Así, hurgando entre los pliegues, donde se esconde la suciedad. El niño observó atento y luego puso manos a la obra. Camus lo vigilaba haciendo lo propio en el otro grifo, satisfecho. Estaba seguro que terminaría empapado, pero no importaba, los niños debían sentirse útiles para valorar el trabajo ajeno. Una a una, las hojas de lechuga acumulaban en el escurridor y desde la ventana de la cocina Milo observaba con media sonrisa la escena. ¿Desde cuándo lavar lechugas es tan divertido?, preguntó. Saga, ocupado con unos filetes, frunció el ceño y se acercó a la ventana. Imposible saberlo, pero mejor vas por una toalla, sugirió. Milo ensanchó la sonrisa. ¿Ya resolviste tus problemas con Camus? La pregunta fue directa y algo cruel, fiel al estilo del poderoso Géminis. En eso estoy, aunque no sé: últimamente Camus está muy difícil. O tú estás muy fastidioso. ¡Ey, yo no fui el que empezó la discusión! Saga bufó, hizo a un lado los filetes y fue a fijarse las patatas que hervían a fuego lento. Las pinchó con un tenedor y al comprobar que aun no estaban cocidas, decidió darles un poco más de tiempo. Recuperó su cuchillo y apuntó acusador: a veces te portas como un niño. ¿Yo?, Milo abrió los ojos indignado. En primer lugar él no iba por allí diciéndole a la gente qué hacer; en segundo, hace mucho que no hacía ninguna estupidez. Saga lo miró incrédulo.

—Camus no es el tipo de hombre que se molesta por gusto: algo malo debiste hacer.

—Claro, apedreen al mortal pecador.

—Sólo discúlpate y ya. No es tan difícil.

Milo soltó una carcajada.

—¿Y me lo dices tú?

—Si te refieres a Kanon, nosotros ya arreglamos nuestras diferencias.

—Si como no, Mejor lo dejamos aquí porque sino también terminare peleando contigo.

Saga enarcó una ceja: la última vez que alguien _peleó_ con él hubo un asesinato. Aunque mejor no pensaba en eso, todavía faltaba aderezar los filetes. Camus entró cargando el escurridor repleto de frescas lechugas y buscó un lugar libre donde empezar a preparar la ensalada. Milo le preguntó por Diego y no se sorprendió cuando le dijo que había ido a buscar una toalla. Iré a ayudarlo. De ninguna manera, se opuso Saga, ya es grande y puede hacer sus cosas solo. Camus alzó los ojos y al descubrir la mirada indecisa de su amigo, dejó las lechugas y salió de la cocina. Saga negó con la cabeza: tú y Camus harán de ese niño un inútil. Milo sonrió, tal vez, pero al menos sería un inútil feliz. Prendió la radio, puso su estación favorita y se ocupó de la ensalada. ¿Había algo mejor que un domingo en casa? En el segundo piso Diego se afanaba por alcanzar una toalla limpia del armario cuando hasta a sus pies cayó una cajetilla de cigarrillos. Curioso, la recogió y examinó recordando lo que su abuelo había dicho del tabaco: ¡es la peor cosa que hay, un vicio mortal! Él sospechaba que su papá fumaba desde que una vez lo había visto en la terraza botando humo por la boca. "No es nada, hijo", le había dicho. Pero si que era algo y como prueba estaba esa cajetilla. Sin dudar un segundo fue hasta el baño y vació todos los cigarrillos en el retrete. Bajó la palanca y satisfecho vio como se iban por el desagüe. "Diego". Esa voz y ese tono. Se sobresaltó. Camus lo observaba desde el lintel. Tragó saliva y mostró la cajetilla vacía.

—Los boté —confesó.

_Mierda_. Camus respiró y exhaló: de maestro a tío había un abismo. Traspasó el umbral y se arrodilló para quedar a la altura del pequeño.

—¿Por qué los botaste?

—Son malos.

—¿Y se lo dijiste a tu papá?

—No… Es que no quiero que se enoje.

—No lo hará si le explicas por qué no te gustan.

El niño se tomó unos segundos para pensar y finalmente asintió. Camus sonrió y con cuidado lo atrajo a su pecho para abrazarlo, cerrando así una mañana más de atolondrado cariño. De regreso al primer piso Kanon llamó al niño a su habitación y le mostró en su computadora fotos de chicas en bikini. ¿Lo ves, enano?, este tipo de chicas son las que me gustan. Camus intentó sacar al niño del cuarto, pero el gemelo se impuso diciendo que debía adiestrarlo para que en el futuro no le saliera con sorpresas. Sólo tiene siete años, Kanon. Edad más que suficiente para sus primeras lecciones de estética. Hubo una pequeña riña entre los santos, pero Diego apenas la escuchó al estar viendo atentamente todas las imágenes de la computadora. Cuando estuvo seguro de haber mirado bastante se volvió hacia los mayores y con la voz más solemne que poseía declaró que ninguna de esas chicas le gustaba. ¡Mierda, nos salió gay!, exclamó espantado Kanon. ¿Gay? ¿Qué es gay, tío? Camus se sopló los flequillos, miró al gemelo furioso y buscó una explicación coherente a tan compleja pregunta.

—Gay es una persona que no puede ver bien los colores.

¿Que no puede ver bien los colores? Kanon soltó la carcajada y Diego infló sus cachetes.

—Esa ni el enano te la cree, Camus.

—Cállate, Kanon.

—Pero es absurdo. Mira, enano, yo te explico: gay es un chico al que no le gustan las chicas sino los chicos.

—¡Kanon!

—A mí me gustan los niños, ¿soy gay, tío?

—No, Diego, no lo eres. Y tú, Kanon, mejor cierra la boca si no quieres terminar congelado.

Kanon volvió a reír, doblemente divertido. Camus tomó al niño de la mano y salió de la habitación mascullando en ruso. En la cocina Milo ya había terminado de preparar la ensalada y pretendía ir a buscarlos cuando los vio entrar. Sólo le bastó mirar la cara del acuariano para saber que algo no andaba bien. ¿Qué había pasado? ¡El imbécil de Kanon! Saga, cucharon en mano, se volvió a ver. ¿Ahora qué hizo el idiota ese? Me dijo que soy gay, respondió sonriente Diego. ¿G-gay? El geminiano dejó caer su cucharon y quitándose el bonito mandil que lucía quiso ir en busca de su gemelo para degollarlo, despellejarlo, rebanarlo y hervirlo. Sin embargo Milo le cerró el paso: ¡vamos, no era para tanto!, seguro sólo estaba bromeando. ¡Con esas cosas no se bromeaban! Hubo un momento de silencio, donde los tres santos intercambiaron miradas, y al fin Saga exhaló ruidosamente. ¿Qué más daba? De experiencias pasadas sabía que matar a Kanon nunca era la solución. Milo respiró aliviado y se volvió a mirar a su hijo. Tendrían que pensar en algo para explicarle ese terrible mal entendido. Pero eso sería después, ahora sólo quería comer en paz. Camus en cambio se cruzó de brazos, si había algo que detestaba era que le quitaran autoridad delante de ese niño. Y eso justamente había hecho Kanon.

_**(Si las musas así lo quieren)Continuara… **_

**N/F: **Sólo algunas acotaciones.

"Daniela está llena de puertas: unas cerradas, otras abiertas…" Esta canción se titula _Daniela_ y la canta Pedro Guerra.

"En días de soledad, me dije a mí mismo que mi vida iba a ser a mi manera…" Esta es la traducción de la canción Carry on till tomorrow, del grupo Badfinger. ¿Qué más? Ah, de no haber sido por las escenas de Shaina, este capítulo se hubiera titulado: "Como educar a un niño y no matarse en el intento" xD. Y por último, las cartas de Milo se acabaron, pero para el siguiente capítulo habrá otras que las reemplazaran Wajajajaja. Cof, como sea, gracias por leer y comentar.

¡Saludos!

Pdta.: ¿No son mágicos los amores tormentosos, ambiguos e incoherentes? Amores que incluso después de muertos te hacen sentir mariposas en el estomago por el simple hecho de que en su momento fueron dulces, estúpidos y apasionados. Amores que le ganan al cinismo, al rencor y desidia, y que de tantos tira y afloja se convierten en promesas.

Jo, creo que ya estoy delirando xD

¡Cuídense!


End file.
